El renacer de los jovenes titanes
by el santo pegaso
Summary: CAPITULO 11 y 12 FINAL: Sepan disculpar pero al parecer era muy largo el capitulo y tenia problemas para abrir, es por eso que lo he dividido en dos. el 13 es el mismo lo unico que ese esta enterito.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí me tiene con otros de mis extraños fic, como verán el primer capitulo es algo raro no, aquí hago como una presentación de lo que va a ser la historia, pero no se preocupen en el segundo capitulo los personajes Irán tomando vos y nombres, es que me pareció mejor empezarlo así, como siempre espero que les guste, nos veremos pronto. Atte. El Santo Pegaso.**

-Atardece en Jump City, y se puede observar una ciudad tranquila, sus habitantes recorren las calles tranquilamente mientras las luces se enciende dejando paso a la noche que se cierne sobre ellos, los automóviles transitan sin mayores problemas, con toda tranquilidad, pero esto es solo algo efímero, ya que esta ciudad va a ver nacer a los peores villanos y a su ves a los mayores héroes de la actualidad, pero como toda historia esta tiene sus comienzos, los cuales nunca son fáciles para nuestros amigos.

-En la profundidad de la noche se observa una sombra que recorre los edificios saltando de uno al otro, buscando criminales y tratando de impartir un poco de orden, pero esta sombra tiene un pasado, que el mismo desea olvidar pero la vida siempre tiende a hacérsela recordar, mientras se detiene un momento en la azotea de unos de los edificios, escucha la vos de una mujer pidiendo ayuda, y sin temor alguno desciende con gran maestría aquel lugar, y al acercarse a donde la mujer esta gritando observa como dos sujetos intentan arrebatarle las pocas pertenencias que posee, así que rápidamente se interpone en medios de los mal vivientes y en un veloz movimientos despojas de sus armas y quedando enfrente de estos sujetos que lo observan como un bicho raro ya que el muchacho presenta una apariencia casi infantil...

... - lo que hizo que se confiaran demasiado, rápidamente lo atacaron, propinando patadas, puñetazos, pero nada de lo que hacían funcionaba, este joven simplemente los esquivaba, hasta que supo que fue suficiente y en un ágil movimiento derriba a los mal vivientes y recuperando las pertenencias de la mujer se la entregas y rápidamente se aleja de la escena, dejando a una mujer completamente asombrada por la actitud de este joven, hasta que de su boca salen unas palabras, en las cuales le pregunta su nombre, a lo que este joven solo le responde, que a partir de hoy Jump City tiene un defensor de la justicia, dejando a una mujer mas confundida que antes, y así nuestro joven héroe sigue recorriendo las calles de Jump City, luchando con algunos criminales menores.

-Luego de una ardua noche el muchacho regresa a su hogar por decirlos de alguna manera ya que como toda ciudad Jump City también tiene su lado oscuro, en donde alquila una pequeña habitación, en la cual se observa un ambienté deprimente ya que las paredes están despintadas, manchas de humedad, en las paredes y techo, una cama, una sillón es lo único que adorna en él ambienté, pero al el simplemente no le importa ya que no vino a buscar lujos ni comodidades, el solo quiere desligarse de la sombra de El, y comenzar una nueva vida por decirlo de alguna manera...

... - pero cuando se acuesta a su mente vienen aquellos recuerdos que lo atormente desde pequeño cuando vio morir a sus padres, su duro y exigente entrenamiento con El, el solo echo de cerrar sus ojos le produce una inmensa pena, que solo logra quitar cuando esta luchando, tan solo descansa por un momento, se levanta de su cama, se da una rápida ducha, y emprende como lo haces desde hace un mes que vive aquí en Jump City, su larga jornada contra el crimen, al salir de su apartamento, se sube a su moto, que tanto como el su estado es terrible, su motor esta en las ultimas, todo despintada, los llantas lisa, pero simplemente se sube en ella y sala rápidamente de hay en busca de los criminales.

-Mientras va por la calle esquivando autos, personas su mente solo se enfoca en busca de aquellos, al llegar a la intersección de las calles 12 y 20, observa varios autos de policías que están parados frente el banco de la ciudad, y haciendo un trompo con su moto se dirige a la parte trasera del edificio, se detiene mira con atención el edificio, desciende de su moto y lanzando un gancho se eleva hacia el techo del mismo, una ves hay busca alguna entrada al edificio, y entonces ve la ventilación, en ese momento agradeció su contextura física ya que el ventiluz es realmente angosto, se acerca y cuidadosamente quita la tapa y se introduce en el mismo, bajando por hay llega...

... - a una oficina vacía, así que lentamente quita la tapa interior y se desliza por la habitación, y observando por la ventana, divisa a los asaltantes, solo son tres, muy despacio abre la puerta y arrojándose al piso se arrastra hasta quedar detrás de los escritorios en donde se atiende al publico, y esperando el momento adecuado, observa como los asaltantes se encuentran distraídos negociando con la policía, es el momento que estaba esperando y sigilosamente y haciendo un gesto a los aterrorizados cliente e empleados, que no hicieran ruido...

... - se para atrás de ellos que ni siquiera se percataron de sus movimientos hasta que fue demasiado tarde, en un segundo se encontraba inconsciente en el piso a raíz del fuerte golpe que les dio con su mejor arma que consiste en una vara retráctil, echa de un material altamente resistente, una ves neutralizados a los asaltantes, se dispuso a ayudar algunos de los empleados que se encontraban atados, y las demás personas al ver que se encontraban libre de los sujetos salieron rápidamente del banco dejando lugar a que la policía entrara y se encontrara con tres sujetos completamente inconsciente, sorprendidos de por quien pudo hacerlo, comienzan a interrogar a algunos de los testigos que aun quedaban en el banco ya que fueron detenidos antes de que salieran...

... - pero al oír los dichos de estas personas la policía no podía creerlo hasta que de una habitación salen unas personas siendo ayudadas por el joven, que rápidamente pidió su asistencia para con las personas, los policías que estaban mas cerca dieron una mano, hasta que llega la ambulancia y se hizo cargo de las personas, dejando su camino libre para interrogar al muchacho que se dirigía a la salida del banco pero en la puerta fue detenido por un policía, ya que al verlo con su traje le resulto sospechoso, le empiezan a pedir explicaciones, por sus actos ya que según ellos puso la vida de los rehenes en peligro, tranquilamente él les dice que fue sumamente cuidadoso ya que había muchas vidas en juego...

... - y que por eso no los enfrento directamente y prefirió recurrir a la técnica que aprendió de el, que consistían en esperar el momento justo para atacar, pero a los policías esta acción no les gusto nada ya que los hizo quedar como unos idiotas, frente a todos, entonces no tuvieron mejor idea que esposarlo y llevarlo a la estación donde lo interrogarían detenidamente al joven, el no opuso resistencia y se dejo conducir hasta hay, unas ves adentro de una de la oficina de la estación, comenzó el interrogatorio y algunas manos demás contra el joven, que solo les respondía lo justo sin dar a entender mas, lo cual ponía furiosos a estos seudos policías que se valían de su poder para retener y golpear al muchacho...

... - que solamente los contemplaba, por varios minutos intentaron quitarle la mascara que cubría sus ojos pero les era imposible era como si estuviera pegada a su rostro, luego de varios minutos de intentarlo desistieron, ya que su mascara no se salía, y la mascara no era lo único que no se salía ya que varias veces le preguntaron su nombre y apellido, a lo que solo el respondió con su sobre nombre, a estas alturas los policías estaban perdiendo mas la paciencia, uno de los que se encontraba hay le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciéndolo caer con silla y todo al suelo ya que se encontraba esposado a ella, y aprovechándose de esto comenzaron a patearlo sin miramientos sin impórtales que solo fuera un adolescente...

... - su rostro se encontraba todo hinchado un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su boca, estos seudos policías se habían desquitado toda su frustración en el joven, mientras intentaban retomar un poco de aliento pare seguir, la puerta se abre fuertemente dejando ver al comandante de la estación, su rostro mostraba los paso del tiempo su mirada es impactante, tanto que estos sujetos quedaron petrificados y sin poder decir nada, hasta que se escucho un fuerte grito e inmediatamente acudieron otros policías al llamado del jefe, que ordeno arrestar a los sujetos que se encontraban en la habitación, así se los llevaron dejando solo al jefe de la policía, con el joven que se encontraba tirado en el piso...

... - el jefe le quito las esposas y lo ayudo a levantarse, luego de unos minutos de un incomodo silencio el muchacho se levanto como pudo y se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero cuando sostenía la perilla de la puerta el comandante le pide perdón por lo sucedido y le comenta que él sabe quien es, y que conoce su pasado ya que su antiguo tutor y maestro le comento sobre él, y por eso el estaba hay, y que ahora el seria su soporte para cuando lo necesitará, a lo que el no respondió y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a su casa a curar sus heridas y cambiarse el traje ya que se encontraba roto y manchado de sangre, en tanto el comandante suspiro unas palabras para si mismo.

-Sabes Robin... eres igual de terco que él. - _Decía el jefe con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

Continuara:

Como abran notado es digamos mi idea de cómo aparecieron los titanes.


	2. Chapter 2

-Luego de que Robin dejara la estación de policías, se encamino para el banco ya que había dejado su moto estacionada en la parte trasera del mismo, a lo cual le tomo varios minutos ya que se encontraba algo lejos y para colmo le dolía el cuerpo por los golpes, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ya que era un héroe y no tenia derecho a sentir dolor, según sus ideas, al llegar se subió a duras penas en ella y encendiéndola se marcho del lugar en dirección de su apartamento, al llegar dejo la moto estacionada en un pequeño deposito al lado de su apartamento, luego de guardarla subió a su cuarto una ves adentro se desplomo en la cama.

-Maldición me dieron con todo. – Exclamaba Robin mientras miraba el techo, pasaron unos minutos en lo que se sumió en sueño.

-Al despertarse se levanto como pudo y se quito su traje y se dispuso a curar sus heridas mientras observaba la ciudad desde su ventana, hasta que golpearon a la puerta.

-TOC, TOC.

-Quien es.

-Vengo de parte del comandante Gordón.

-Robin abrió lentamente la puerta, y observo a un oficial que traía una caja.

-Disculpe es usted Robin.

-Si soy yo, que quiere.

-El comandante me encargo que le entregará esta caja.

-Robin tomo la caja.

-Bueno si me disculpé me tengo que ir.

-He sí bueno adiós.

-Deposito la caja sobre su cama y se dispuso a abrirla, en su interior se encontraba una nota, Un trasmisor y lo que más le llamo la atención era un bulto en el fondo de la caja, y que al abrirlo se encontró con un traje nuevo, así que Robin lo deposito en la cama y se dispuso a leer la nota.-

-_Robin aquí te mando algunas cosas que te serán de ayuda_

_en tu lucha contra los criminales, y como abras notado ese _

_traje te lo envía Batman, me pidió que te cuidara y que té _

_ayudara en todo lo que pueda, espero que cuando necesites_

_algo me lo digas y recuerda que no estas solo, yo estaré aquí_

_para darte una mano cuando lo necesites, a pesar que de seguro_

_tú dirás que no necesitas nada de nadie, pero siempre es _

_bueno contar con alguien, sin mas espero que aceptes mi ayuda_

_Atte. El comisionado Gordón._

-Pero que demonios se creen, yo no los necesito, no necesito a nadie, y menos de Él. Robin rápidamente rompe la nota y la tira a la basura, seguro de su decisión, pero lo que no podía negar era que este nuevo traje era diferente, con solo tocarlo lo pudo notar.-

-Bueno este quizás me sirva después de todo, él mió esta todo roto.

-Y así Robin se coloco el nuevo traje, luego de haberse curado las heridas, se para frente su ventana, y observa la ciudad.

-Bueno aquí estoy, esta es mi nueva vida, ya no hay pasos a atrás.

-Luego de unos instantes Robin, se disponía a dejar la habitación, hasta que observo sobre su cama el transmisor que le había dado el comandante Gordón, lo tomo y se le puso en su cinturón y salio dispuesto a enfrentar su dura realidad.

-Mientras se desplazaba por la ciudad y se detenía momentáneamente a detener algún ladrón, arrebatador, digamos ladrones de poca monta, Robin se preguntaba si esta seria su realidad, que solo servia para ser, como diríamos un seudo guardián, lo que tenia a Robin bastante molesto ya que cuando llego a Jump City se imagino luchando con imponentes enemigos, y a su ves demostrarle a El, que ya no era un niño, pero mientras pasaban los días, semanas y meses la situación pararía no cambiar, hasta que por su transmisor se escucho la vos del comandante.

-Robin, me escuchas, esto es urgente.

-Si lo escucho comandante, cual es el problema. –

-Hay unos disturbios en la zona comercial.-

-Y por que no manda a sus oficiales, yo estoy lejos de allí.

-Esto es muy serio Robin, el sujeto parece un gorila, los oficiales no pueden contra él, además tiene una fuerza sobre humana, ven lo más rápido que puedas.

-Robin esboza una pequeña sonrisa. – Bien es lo que estaba esperando, un desafió real. – Muy bien comisionado, en un momento estoy hay.

-Dicho esto Robin que se encontraba estacionado frente unos edificios, arranco su moto y haciendo un trompo con la misma, se dirigía al lugar de los hecho, y en su loca carrera casi atropella a una señora que estaba cruzando la calle, ya que el paso sin mirar que indicaba el semáforo, el simplemente quería llegar y verificar lo dicho por el comandante Gordón, si es que realmente valía la pena, luego de tomar varias calles, primero 13, 52, 09 y la 47 que era la principal donde se ubicaban toda la zona de comercios importantes de Jump City, Robin alcanzaba a divisar a un sujeto enorme, que destruía todo a su paso vidrieras, poste de luz, buzones y automóviles, en fin lo que se le cruzara en el camino, Robin al ver a este sujeto esbozo una sonrisa y se podría decir que sus ojos brillaron.

-Perfecto era lo que estaba esperando, ahora poder utilizar todas mis técnicas. – Robin se bajaba de la moto y empezó a correr por la vereda hasta ponerse frente del sujeto.

-Oye tu mastodonte, que crees que estas haciendo. – Le decía Robin mientras tomaba una pose de pelea y en tanto sacaba su vara.

-Yo destruyo, yo ser fuerte, Yo Mammoth. – Así se presentaba el primer enemigo que Robin enfrentaría.

-No me interesa quien sea, lo único que te diré es que escogiste la ciudad incorrecta para venir.- Le decía Robin seguro de sus palabras, mientras de un gran salto impacta con su vara en la cabeza de Mammoth, haciéndolo retroceder un paso, pero sin perder el equilibrio Mammoth tomando el extremo de la vara de Robin y lo aviente fuertemente, y haciéndolo caer casi en la esquina de la calle.

-Ay, eso dolió. – Robin lentamente se incorporaba, pero cuando se dirigía nuevamente para enfrentar a Mammoth fue sujetado de su capa y sentado de un sopetón.

-Pero que demo...- Robin alzo su vista y vio la figura de un sujeto.

-Niño deja esto a un verdadero héroe. – Diciéndole esto el joven levantó su brazo derecho y lo transformo en un cañón del cual salió un fuertísimo rayo que impacto de lleno en Mammoth haciéndolo volar lejos.

-Así es como se pelea, ahora vete a jugar.

-Robin solo lo escuchaba mientras el joven le repetía que se alejara, cosa que Robin no acataba, es mas fue tanta la atención que le presto que ni se fijo en la figura del otro muchacho hasta el momento en que le lanza el rayo a Mammoth.

-Pero si solo eres un maldito Robot. – Le recriminaba Robin mientras daba unos pasos al costado y preparándose para enfrentar a Mammoth que luego de ese ataque estaba más furioso.-

-Robot, me dijiste robot, pedazo de lame bota del murciélago, para que sepas soy mitad humano y mitad maquina, soy un Cybort, ignorante.

-Robin lo miro detenidamente, y luego de ese comentario estaba furioso, le dijo lame bota, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Me importa muy poco si sos Robot o Cybort, pero si te sigues poniendo en mi camino te destrozaré entendiste HOJALATA.

-Mira yo no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo así que mejor te vas. – Diciéndole esto Cy dejo a Robin con la palabra en la boca y se fue directamente contra Mammoth.

-Y sin mas la pelea contra Mammoth se estaba poniendo difícil para ambos ya que cado uno atacada indirectamente con el otro, lo que ocasionaba que sus golpes fueran imprecisos, Robin había recibido varios puñetazos y se encontraba algo exhausto, en tanto Cy su celda de poder se estaba agotando, así y todo no se daban por vencidos, y como si se conocieran de toda la vida Cy y Robin hicieron un movimiento hermosamente sincronizados, dejando a Mammoth inconsciente en el suelo, luego de eso se sentaron en el cordón de la vereda mientras veían como la policía que se había quedado a unas cuadras de hay se estaban encargando de Mammoth.

-Viejo no doy mas, ese sujeto si que fue duro.

-Si tienes razón, pero por suerte estaba yo, por que si no tu no habrías echo mucho.

-Perdón, como dijiste, sabes no me hagas reír, yo soy el mejor.

-Simplemente estos de jóvenes héroe se miraron, y luego se largaron a reír, tal ves no se habían dado cuenta de que este encuentro seria el inicio de una gran amista.

-Robin, me acompañas a comer una pizza, en el mejor lugar de Jump City, que dices.

-He bueno me encantaría, pero es que no tengo mucho efectivo en este momento. – Le decía Robin mientras observaba todo el dinero que tenia. – Solo tengo un dólar con veinticinco.

-No hay problemas yo invito, pero la próxima pagas tu jajaja.

-Levantándose de piso Robin y Cy se encaminaban a comer, pero en el transcurso del trayecto, cabe aclarar que la pizzería se encontraba a unas tres cuadras de donde estaban, Robin se detuvo en seco y mirando para ambos lados.

-Que pasa Robin.

-Es que me da la impresión de que nos están observando... Bueno mejor vamos tal ves sea mi imaginación.

-Pero Robin no estaba del todo equivocado ya que desde un callejón del otro lado de la calle una sombra misteriosa los observaba.

-No hay duda son ellos. – Decía la vos misteriosa y adentrándose en la oscuridad de aquel callejón.

Continuara: Quien esta misteriosa figura que observa a Robin y Cy, que querrá con ellos, será amigo o enemigo. Eso solo lo sabremos mas adelante.


	3. Chapter 3

-Robin y Cy se encontraban en la pizzería.

-Mmm, que buena que esta, Aaa la de muza es la mejor.

-Y esta de roquefort esta buenísima.

-Viejo que gusto que tienes, pero en fin si a ti te gusta.

-Luego de terminar de comer Robin y Cy se quedaron un buen rato platicando, hasta que se izo la hora de volver a sus casas a descansar.

-Dime Robin, ¿tienes donde quedarte?.

-Si, estoy alquilando un apartamento en la zona cero.

-¡¡¿Que!!? ¡la zona Cero!, pero ese es el peor lugar de Jump City.

-Si lo se pero es que como no tengo muchos recursos, pero y vos.

-Yo vivo en la casa de mi padre.

-Ha, bueno esta bien, listo mejor me voy, ya que necesito un buen baño y descansar un poco, adiós Cy.

-Si nos vemos luego Robin.

-Y así cada uno tomo su camino, Robin por desgracia tuvo que irse en colectivo ya que su moto fue destruida por Mammoth, y Cy se tomo un taxi, luego de varios minutos Robin por fin llegaba a su apartamento, estaba completamente cansado ya que tuvo un día bastante largo y fue mejor de lo que esperaba, según el, fue la pelea con ese Mammoth, la verdad le había gustado.

-Robin luego de darse un buen baño refrescante se dispuso ir a acostarse, se tiro en la cama boca arriba mientras a su mente venia las imágenes de esa pelea, pasaron segundo y Robin ya se había quedado dormido, por suerte esa noche pudo dormir tranquilo ya que sus pesadillas que lo atormentan todo la noche, no se presentaron.

-07:30, en la casa de Cy

-Padre, estaba pensando en independizarme sabes creo que ya tengo la edad suficiente no crees. – _Le preguntaba Cy a su padre mientras lo acompañaba en el desayuno_.

-Pero Vic, solo tienes 18, no es mejor que esperes mas.

-Lo lamento padre, pero ahora tengo una responsabilidad que cumplir.

-Si lo se hijo pero en donde vivirás.

-No te preocupes ya tengo el lugar perfecto.-

-Luego de que Cy platicara con su padre, se dirigió a su cuarto a empacar todas sus pertenencia, y si que eran muchas ya que tenia que llevar el pequeño cargador de sus celdas que le había fabricado su padre, luego de que tuvo todo listo Cy se despedía de su padre.

-Bueno padre me voy.

-Si hijo esta bien, yo confió en ti y se que harás lo mejor, pero antes que te vallas quiero darte algo mas. – E_l padre Cy entro en la cochera y saco su viejo auto, es que Cy siempre quiso que su papá le regalara_.

-De verdad, me lo das padre, yo pensé que era tu auto favorito.

-Y lo es Vic, pero ahora quiero que sea tuyo, toma aquí están las llaves, cuídate. – El padre de Cy le da un fuerte abrazo y lo ayuda a cargar sus cosa en el auto, luego de que estaba todo listo Cy se marcho, mientras iba mirando por el retrovisor como iba desapareciendo la figura de su padre, el responsable de darle dos veces la vida, la primera cuando nació y la segundo cuando ocurrió ese accidente en donde la vida de Cy esta al borde de la muerte, por todo ello Cy, estaba mas que agradecido con el por darle esta segunda oportunidad.

-Cy iba recorriendo las calles de Jump City en su auto mientras escuchaba música a todo volumen, hasta que luego de preguntar en varios lugares por fin había llegado a su destino que era la zona Cero, así que descendió de su vehículo y se encamino hasta la entrada del pequeño hotel y luego de preguntarle a la encargada que era un dulce ancianita, este se fue hacia su nueva habitación.

-Robin que se había levantado e eso de las 06:40, ya que no es de mucho dormir se encontraba en la azotea del edificio haciendo su rutina diaria de calentamiento y elongación, ya que Robin se tomaba mucho tiempo entrenándose, hasta que supo que era hora de tomar algo bajo a su apartamento, pero al estar por poner la llave en la cerradura noto que la puerta estaba abierta, así que tomo su vara y de un fuerte golpe entro, pero cuando vio quien se encontraba adentro simplemente se quedo duro.

-Buen día compañero, quieres acompañarme a desayunar, bueno para mi será el segundo, pero que quieres que te diga estoy en crecimiento jajaja.

-Pero, pero que haces aquí Cy. – _Le decía Robin al verlo._

-Y tu que crees, ahora seremos compañeros de cuarto y de aventuras Buyyyaa. – _Exclamaba Cy mientras comía su segundo desayuno, ante la mirado de HOOO de Robin_.

-Si esta bien pero por que no tomaste otro cuarto ya que aquí hay varios vacíos, y no se si te has dado cuenta, pero esta habitación es un poco chica para los dos.- _Le decía Robin mientras le señalaba el lugar, que a decir verdad si que era pequeño_.

-No te preocupes, he alquilado la habitación de al lado, luego tiraremos esta pared abajo y asunto solucionado, que tal mi idea.

-Si lo que tu digas, pero no me dijiste que vivías con tu padre.

-Si pero, ya era momento que empezará a vivir por mi cuenta, es por eso que estoy aquí.

-Y así Robin tomando asiento en la pequeña mesa, se sentó a desayunar con su nuevo compañero y amigo ya que la verdad a Robin le había caído bien Cy luego de esa charla en la pizzería, mientras iban charlando de todo un poco hasta que la voz del comisionado se escuchaba por el Handy, Robin lo tomo rápidamente y escucho con detenimiento lo que le decía.

-Y bueno Robin esa es la situación, crees que podrás ayudarnos.

-Claro que si, ya salgo para hay.

-Que ocurre Robin, algún nuevo enemigo ha aparecido.

-No lo se con exactitud pero por como me lo dijo el comandante es algo grave, debemos ir al sector Zic.

-Y sin mas que decir Robin y Cy salieron del cuarto, pero en cuanto Robin se disponía a tomar un taxi ya que el sector Zic estaba bastante lejos como para ir corriendo, Cy le señala el auto, Robin sin dar demasiado rodeos subió al auto al tiempo que Cy hacia lo mismo, primero tomaron la 68 hasta llegar a la autopista, luego de hay fueron rápidamente, hasta que llegaron al la bajada de la 100, una ves que bajaron giraron y a su izquierda tomando la 99 y de hay estaban a unas cuadras de donde el comandante le había indicado a Robin.

-Mira Robin es allí. – L_e señalaba Cy al ver unas patrullas._

-Al llegar al lugar desciende del auto y se dirigen a donde se encontraba el comisionado.

-Que bueno que llegaste Robin, tenemos un problemita con un muchacho, buen creó que es un muchacho.

-Dígame en donde se encuentra.

-Esta en aquel deposito, en el 34, pero ten cuidado, y a propósito quien es el. – _Señalándolo a Cy_.

-Yo soy Cy viejo, y con Robin somos compañeros. –_exclamaba Cy, a la que el comandante solo dio una mirada a Robin, y este le confirmo lo dicho por Cy_.

-Esta bien, si Robin lo dice.

-Mientras tanto en el deposito se escuchaban muchísimos ruidos y gemidos de animales.

-Que crees Robin, quien será el sujeto hay adentro.

-No lo se Cy, pero tengamos cuidado.

-Luego de Cy volara la puerta de entrada, Robin entro de un salto y buscaba al la persona o cosa que estuviera hay, hasta que su vista se fijo en un pájaro que estaba parado encima de unos estantes, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención si no era que el pájaro era de color verde, y rápidamente le indico a Cy que se pusieran en la entrada mientras el disimuladamente y haciendo que no le llamaba la atención el extraño pájaro paso debajo de el, y hizo unos pasos mas y volteándose veloz mente intento sujetarlo, pero ante su ojos este pájaro se convirtió en un tigre y salto por encima de el se dirigió hacia Cy que rápidamente le apunto con su arma y le disparo, arrojándolo contra una pared, haciendo que este tigre antes su ojos se volviera a transformar pero estaba se veía la figura de un muchachito, Robin dedujo que tendría entre 13 y 14 años, bueno era lo que aparentaba, así que se acercaron lentamente al ver que estaba reaccionando.

-¡¡Ay, que dolor!!, ¿pero quien me pego?, siento como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima. – _Decía este jovencito mientras se frotaba los ojos y ponía su mirada en Cy y Robin que se encontraban enfrente de el, a lo que Robin inmediatamente empezó a interrogarlo_.

-¿Quien eres?, ¿y que hacías aquí?, ¡responde!.

-He yo soy... en realidad ni yo se quien soy.- _Le respondía el muchachito desviando su mirada y tornándose triste_.

-Pero dinos que hacías aquí. – D_ecía Cy que extrañamente sintió pena al ver la expresión en los ojos del muchacho_.

-El joven se levanto y camino unos paso ante la mirada de Robin y Cy, y tras unos muebles que se encontraban en el lugar los corrió dejando ver una puerta oculta y transformándose en un gorila puso sus manos en una abertura, en lo que Robin noto que esa abertura tenia la forma de la mano del ahora gorila por lo que dedujo que fue el mismo quien lo hizo, pero prefirió no decir nada y dejar que el les dijera que había ocurrido, una ves que abrió la puerta se observaba una escalera que descendía y siguiendo al ahora joven ya que se había cambiado, bajaron hasta llegar a una entrada que se encontraba destrozada, pasaron por hay y una ves adentro Robin y Cy se sorprendieron al ver un laboratorio inmenso, el muchacho le indico que miraran a su izquierda, cuando lo hicieron observaron una jaula toda destrozada, a lo que el joven les dijo que se había escapado de hay.

-Esta jaula era mi hogar, aquí experimentaban conmigo, ya que según ellos yo soy una anomalía de la naturaleza. – _Les decía el joven con inmensa tristeza en su rostro_.

-Robin y Cy no sabia que decir ante esta situación, ya que ellos habían venido a combatir un villano y se encontraron con este joven, que solo quería su libertad.

-Cy que te parece si jugamos un poco aquí.- _Le decía Robin mientras hacia un gesto, que Cy comprendió inmediatamente_.

-Y en pocos segundos y ante la mirada del joven Cy y Robin destruyeron el lugar.

-Bueno ya terminamos aquí, mejor nos vamos Robin.

-Si tienes razón Cy. – Girando y quedando enfrente del joven que no comprendió la actitud de ellos.

-Cy se acercó al joven y poniendo su mano en el hombro de el, le hizo un gesto de que los siguiera, y así salían de aquel lugar sin antes dejar un pequeño artefacto explosivo, que Cy detono una ves que se encontraban afuera, luego que el almacén se desplomo el comandante se hacerco a ellos.

-Y que ocurrió, díganme atraparon al criminal. – _Le decía el comandante ya que unos testigos aseguraron ver uno adentro del almacén_.

-No lo atrapamos, pero aquí nuestro amigo lo derroto y de seguro fue destruido por la explosión, le decía Robin mientras le señalaba al joven que estaba a su lado.

-Pero quien es el, como es tu nombre.

-He mi nombre he es ...

-¡¡CHICO BESTIA!!. - _Le grito al comandante._

-Chico bestia umm, bueno si tu lo dices.

-Y de esta manera un nuevo integrante se sumaba al equipo.

**Continuara:** Que nos contara el chico bestia, que es esa pena que oculta tras su sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Disculpen la demora es que tuve unos contratiempos, espero me disculpen.**

-Y sin más Robin, Cy y el chico bestia como se hizo llamar subieron al auto y emprendieron viaje.

-Oigan... ¿por que me ayudaron?.-

-Quieres saber por que, bueno te lo diré, yo odio aquellas personas, que se abusan de su posición o poder para someter a los mas débiles, simplemente no puedo entenderlos, solo por que unos es diferentes a ellos se creen que tiene derecho a pisotearte a decidir con tu vida.

-Robin le iba comentando su posición ante esta clases de sujetos, mientras el chico bestia lo escuchaba con mucha atención, en tanto Cy tenia la mirada fija en la ruta, su mente recordaba hechos de su propia infancia, luego de varios minutos los jóvenes llagaban a su hogar.

-De verdad puedo quedarme con ustedes.

-Claro que si amigo.

-Amigo... sabes es la primera ves que me dicen eso.

-Cy y el chico bestia entraban en el apartamento mientras Robin subía nuevamente al techo, a meditar sobre lo ocurrido hoy, ya que no podía entender como todavía hay personas que juzgan a los otros ya sea por religión, color o discapacidades, eso era algo que a Robin le molestaba muchísimo y mas al ver por un segundo los ojos del chico bestia comprendió todo su dolor, su soledad a pesar de mostrarse sonriente el sabia que la pena ahondaba en su corazón.

-En tanto el chico bestia le comentaba como era su vida en aquel lugar y de su extraño poder.

-Sabes Cy, yo no recuerdo si tengo una madre, un nombre una vida, lo único que se es que mi vida era esa jaula, aun me estremezco al recordad todo lo que me hacían, sus burlas y su insultos, aun recuerdo esas palabras. –_ "mira a este adefesio jajaa. – si es un asco, abría que arrojarlo por el escusado jajaja. – hay dios, es una aberración de la naturaleza". – _Todo fue hasta que me canse de todo y decidí escapar y buscar donde poder sentirme bien y en donde no me juzgarán por mi apariencia, pero sabia que quizás nunca me acepten sabes, es mas pensaba que quizás si me transformaba en un perro, gato o algún animal domestico podría encontrar un hogar, pero como veras eso seria algo extraño ya que soy todo verde, que iluso no.

-Cy simplemente lo escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía el chico bestia, hasta que se acercó a el y poniendo su mano en el hombro de el.

-Escúchame bien chico bestia por que esto solo lo diré una vez si, primero tu no eres ninguna de esas cosas que te decían y segundo eso recuerdos debes dejarlos en tu pasado, ahora solo debes vivir el presente y el futuro que quieras para ti entendido amigo… ( Minuto incomodo de silencio)... Y dejando ese tema atrás, dime puedes convertirte en cualquier animal.

-He si claro, es por eso que se me ocurrió ese nombre, puedo convertirme desde el más pequeño insecto hasta un enorme dinosaurio. – L_e decía el chico bestia recuperando sus ánimos ante las palabras de su amigo, si su amigo, es algo que nunca se imagino tener, pero a partir de ahora en adelante dejaría eso triste recuerdos en su pasado._

-Sorprendente chico bestia, pero que tal si comemos algo y luego jugamos un juego de video, lo que pasa que Robin no le gustan mucho y la verdad me aburre tener que jugar solo que dices.

-Si claro viejo.

-Bien entonces a jugar, buyyya.-

-Pero tengo una pregunta Cy, Robin y tu hace mucho que se conocen, y siempre es tan serio, es que me da la impresión que esta de mal humor.

-Bueno, en realidad hace poco que nos conocimos, y lo otro es algo que realmente no lo se con precisión, lo único que conozco de el es que era el ayudante de Batman en ciudad gótica, y no me preguntes por que esta aquí, ya que el nunca habla de su pasado y yo la verdad tampoco se lo pregunto prefiero que el me lo diga cuando crea que sea necesario.

-Cy y el chico bestia tomaron un pequeño aperitivo y se dispusieron a jugar, el chico bestia se sentía realmente feliz ya que encontró unos buenos amigos, pero en tanto en la terraza del edificio Robin estaba recostado sobre la baranda y con la mirada fija en la ciudad, hasta que nuevamente sintió esa sensación del otro día.

-No puedo estar equivocado alguien me esta observando, pero quien será, mejor bajo y le digo a los demás que estén atentos por si acaso.- _Robin descendía de la terraza y se dirigía a su cuarto, al entrar pudo ver como Cy y el chico bestia se divertían y prefirió no decir nada_.

-Cy, luego ayúdame a derribar la pared ya que ahora si que no tenemos lugar.

-Si claro Robin ahora mismo lo hacemos, disculpa chico bestia debemos ampliar.

-Robin, Cy y chico bestia que se había ofrecido para ayudar derribaron la pared que conectaba con la otra habitación, luego de quitar los escombros y limpiar, estaba todo listo, Cy con la ayuda del chico bestia que se había convertido en un gorila comenzaron a acomodar todo en su lugar mientras Robin se para frente de la ventana con el Handy en la mano, expendo ese llamado que no se izo esperar.

-Robin me escuchas.

-Si comandante fuerte y claro, que ocurre.

-Hay un robo en una de la joyería más cara, según los testigos se trata de un niño.

-¿Un niño?.

-Si es lo que me dijeron, además tiene una especie de artefacto en la espalda de donde salen distintos tipos de armas y la verdad que se nos esta poniendo fea la situación, por eso necesitó que vengas.

-Ya salgo para allá.

-Cy, chico bestia tenemos que salir, hay un robo en la joyería y parece que es alguien sumamente peligroso.

Y ahora chico bestia es hora de demostrarles a todos que eres un héroe. – _Cy trataba de animarlo para que perdiera un poco el temor_.-

-Si viejo tienes razón, y Robin que esperamos. – _Chico bestia se convirtió en un halcón y salió por la ventana ante la mirada de Cy y Robin, que en segundos lo vieron volver_. – ¿Y a donde vamos?.

-Robin y Cy, no sabían si reírse o darle un buen coscorrón, pero mejor decidieron no decirle nada y salir lo más rápido posible.

-Los tres jóvenes subieron al auto, saliendo a toda velocidad, mientras Robin le indicaba la dirección a Cy.

-Tomando primero la 18 y dándole derecho unas treinta cuadras, lo que pasaba es que donde vivían les queda bastante lejos el centro de la ciudad, al llegar a la 13 dieron vuelta a su derecha y de hay solo estaban a unas cinco cuadras.

-Una ves en el lugar de los hechos los jóvenes divisaron a un pequeño niño, que estaba sacando todo las joyas del lugar.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, si solo es un pequeño que necesita unas nalgas. – _Le decía en tono burlón Cy ante la apariencia del ladronzuelo_.

-Y ustedes quienes son, no me digan nada ya se, tu eres jaja eres el perrito faldero del murciélago y tu eres una copia barata de Robocop jajaja y tu, y tu jajaja eres Hulk después del resfrió jajajaja que tontos jaja. – Ahora Gizmo le mostrara lo bueno.

-Oigan este enano de circo ya me hizo enojar, mejor le damos una buena paliza.

-Tienes razón Cy.

-Si hay que patearle el trasero.

-Los tres jóvenes emprendieron su ataque, ante este ladronzuelo que sacando de su espalda todo tipo de elementos no les hacia fácil la tarea.

-Y tarados, que esperan para atraparme, o acaso quieren a su mamita jaja.

-Es suficiente, chico bestia te puedes transformar en algo grande.

-Te refieras a algo como esto. – _Chico bestia se transformo en un T-rex_.

-Bien perfecto, ahora tu Cy mientras yo lo entretengo con el chico bestia tú busca el momento justo para lanzarle una red o algo, esta bien.

-Comprendido Robin.

-Mientras Robin y el chico bestia luchaban contra Gizmo, Cy busca el momento justo para atacar, hasta que vio que el chico bestia sujeto con fuerza los brazos mecánicos de Gizmo, en tanto Robin le dio un fuerte golpe con su vara en el aparato haciéndolo pedazos, Chico bestia lo soltó y ese momento fue aprovechado por Cy, que le tiro una red atrapando a Gizmo que no podía salir, y hay terminaba sus andanzas.

-Bien echo equipo.

-Viejo le patee el trasero jajaja, y ahora enano quien es el tonto.

-Luego de haberlo capturado, se lo entregaron a las autoridades que como siempre se encontraban apartados del lugar de los hechos.

-Magnifico trabajo muchachos, y tu chico verde, eso fue impresionante.

-Soy chico bestia anciano. – _Le reprochaba al comandante._

-Y así fue la primera pelea que tenia el chico bestia, y realmente sintió que en ese momento su vida tenia sentido... luchar contra los malos, luego de una braveé declaración a los medios que se encontraban allí, ya que estaban tomando bastante popularidad estos jóvenes héroes, pasado el reportaje decidieron ir a su casa, claro sin antes pasar por la pizzería.

-Hacemos un excelente equipo, no crees Robin.

-Tienes razón Cy.

-Oigan solo nos dieron tres porciones de pizza de tofu, y ahora me quedare con hambre.

-En fin mientras iban discutiendo sobre la pizza, esta sombra los venia siguiendo.

-Pronto serás mío Robin...

**Continuara:** Quien será esta sombra, que querrá con Robin.

Próximo capitulo: ¿Una pelirroja amigable?

**Agradecimientos: **

**Missthik-fran:** Muchísimas gracias por siempre estar presente en mis fic.

** No todo es miel sobre ojuelas:** Hermoso fic, la verdad amiga que te esta quedando 10puntos, y ojala puedas actualizar pronto… AMIGA DIGAMOS A DÚO

VIVA EL ROBIN X RAVEN POR SIEMPRE jajaja, bueno espero que no se enojen los demás amigos.

**Conchito:** Amigo/a como siempre agradecido por tus comentarios.

** Nuestro primer encuentro:** Primer fic de conchito, y por cierto esta muy lindo, lo recomiendo, así que esperan para leerlo.

**Johnn23:** Espero amigo que te sigua gustando mi fic, y agradezco que me tuviste en cuenta para tu comunidad, desde ya muchísimas gracias.

** Nuestra decisión:** Fantástico fic, es mas ahora hay que estar atento ya que no sabemos que pasara con Star podrá evitar lo que le esta pasando, Raven mmmm encontrara en alguno de sus compañeros, bueno me entienden no! Jajajaja.

**Luís:** De verdad que te agradezco tu comentarios, y creo que tienes razón tengo una imaginación no! Jajaja, un abrazo y hasta la próxima.

**Raven:** Gracias por compartir mi fic, desde ya te lo agradezco y espero que te sigan gustando los demás capítulos. Un abrazo.

**Lucera:** Por ahora creo que no va hacer muy empalagoso, si no más bien sutil, desde ya espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**Atte. El Santo**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: sepan disculpar la demora, y con respecto a Raven ya va aparecer, solo tengan un poquito de paciencia.**

-Una vez en su casa nuestro amigos devoraron la pizza en cuestión de segundos, una vez terminada Robin se fue a dar una ducha mientras Cy y chico bestia se ponía a jugar un juego de video, en el cual Cy le dio una paliza a chico bestia.

-Jajaja no eres rival para el gran Cy.

-Viejo, eso no es justo.

-Y quien dijo que yo seria justo jaja admite tu derrota como un hombre.

-En tanto Cy Y el chico bestia se divertían Robin que había salido de la ducha, se tiro en su cama, en su mente venían eso recuerdos que lo atormentaban, entonces se levantó de un sopetón y se dirigid hacia la puerta del apartamento.

-Robin a donde vas.

-Quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco es todo, no te preocupes Cy.

-Y así Robin salió de aquel apartamento, y caminando por la calles de la zona cero su mente era un revuelo de imágenes que golpeaban interminablemente, luego de unas horas de caminar decidió que era ahora de volver con sus compañeros.

-Pero al entrar noto que Cy y chico bestia se encontraban dormidos, y es que estuvo varias horas caminando, nuevamente se recostó y tratando de no pensar en aquello se quedo dormido, pasaron aproximadamente cuatro horas y Robin se levanto aun era de madrugada, miro su reloj que marcaba las 05:36, se acercó a la ventana de donde le gustaba ver la ciudad, todo se veía tan tranquilo, pero algo en el, le decía que esta tranquilidad no duraría por mucho tiempo, quitando su vista de la ventana se sentó sobre su cama mientras sostenía en su mano el Handy esperando la llamada del comandante, pero este día esa llamada no vendría.

- 07:30

-Haaa, buen día Robin. – _Le decía Cy mientras abría la heladera para sacar su desayuno._

-Buen día Cy. – _Respondía Robin quien ya terminaba de tomar su desayuno_.

-En tanto pasaron las horas siendo las 11:45 y un adormilado chico bestia se levantaba.

-Mmmm, que bien dormí viejo, por cierto donde esta mi desayuno.

-Pero mira quien se levanto, la bella durmiente, viejo si que duermes mucho jaja.

-Luego de unos minutos Robin les dice que se preparen ya que tenían que salir, a controlar la ciudad y ver que no hubiera problemas.

-Pero pasaron las horas y nada la ciudad estaba muy tranquila, eran las 16:00, cuando regresaban a su casa, Robin se sentó frustrado, mientras Cy sacaba unos bocadillos de la heladera en tanto el chico bestia estaba mirando la TV, hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

-TOC TOC.

-Robin al abrir la puerta no podía creer a quien veía.

-Superman, pero que haces aquí. – _Le preguntaba Robin algo nervioso ya que uno de los mayores héroes estaba frente a el_.

-Robin, Cy que se quedo con la boca abierta dejando caer lo que tenia hay, el chico bestia se sorprendió mucho ya que el solo lo vio una oportunidad en el que en laboratorio cuando encendieron la TV y justo salía el.

-¿Puedo pasar?.

-Si claro, es un honor tenerte aquí, pasa por favor.

-Una ves que Superman estaba entrando Robin cerro la puerta y le ofreció una silla para que se sentara, los jóvenes no sabían que decir estaban impresionados.

-Disculpa Robin pero iré directo al grano.

-Superman empezó a comentarles la situación que estaba sucediendo en un planeta lejano, y que le había pedido ayuda a ellos, por que justo en ese momento varios integrantes de la Liga se encontraban realizando otras tareas y solo estaba el y Linterna Verde.

-Por supuesto que aceptamos.

-Seria un honor para nosotros.

-Bueno entonces, nos vamos.

-Luego de empacar algunas armas extras los tres jóvenes saliendo atrás de superman y al estar afuera se sorprendieron ya que en la calle se encontraba una espectacular nave, de donde se abrió una puerta y salio Linterna Verde y haciéndoles un gesto les indico que era momento de partir, así que sin mas todos subieron abordo y luego de una cortes presentación, se encontraban listos para partir.

-Cuando la nave de la Liga se encontraba fuera de la estratosfera se podía observar el inmenso espacio, es algo realmente hermoso y misterioso tal ves ese sea el motivo del por que tanto interés en el, luego de pasar cerca del satélite natural del planeta, la Luna, Linterna verde les recomendó a nuestros amigos que se encontraban embobados mirando el espacio que tomaran asiento ya que harían un salto espacial, ya que de otra forma les tomaría muchísimos años llegar a ese planeta, y de esta forma se abrió una especie de agujeró y la nave entro en el.

-Pasaron escasos segundos cuando la nave ya se encontraba en otro sistema solar, lo cual era evidente ya que el sol tenia una coloración rojo oscuro, a lo que Superman les indico al planeta que se dirigían.

-Muy bien jóvenes ese es el planeta.- Indicándole un planeta con una coloración rojo pálido.

-Oye viejo, que tenebroso se ve.

-Si tienes razón, así que habrá que tener cuidado.

-El único que se mantuvo callado fue Robin,

-Mientras la nave descendía se observaba las ráfagas que producían las armas en combate, en tanto Superman les indicaba cuales debían ser sus ubicaciones en este enfrentamiento a nuestros jóvenes amigos.

-Una ves que se encontraban en tierra firme Superman se desplazó volando en dirección del enorme castillo que aun quedaba en pie, en tanto nuestros amigos se disponía a ir al sector que les había indicado Superman, mientras iban caminando, podían observar los restos de las batallas que se habían desarrollado en ese sector, luego de caminar por un largo trayecto uno sujetos aparecieron y se pusieron en su camino.

-Ustedes extraños deberán morir aquí por haber profanado nuestro suelo con su horrible presencia.

-Uy, pero mira quien dice de horrible, el hijo de freddy jaja.

-Chico bestia no es momento para tus chistes.

-No se quienes serán pero si no se quitan por las buenas será por las malas.

-Dicho esto nuestros amigos comenzaron la pequeña luche que no duro demasiado, así que luego que los derrotaron chico bestia y Cy se sentaron en unas rocas que había en el lugar, en tanto Robin quiso ir a investigar un poco mas adelante, luego de caminar un buen rato escucho unas voces, que estaban diciendo algo pero como lo hacen en su idioma no pudo saber de que se trataba así que se acercó sobre unas rocas y puedo observar de quienes eran esas voces.

-Se trataban de tres sujetos que estaban parados frente a un espacie de altar, Robin al cambiarse de ubicación pudo observar que en ese altar se encontraba una muchacha atada con enormes cadenas, y sin dudarlo un minuto se dispuso a ayudar a la damisela en apuros, así que sacando su vara se enfrento a los sujetos que al no ser unos guerreros cayeron rápidamente ante la presencia de Robin, que lo miraron y comenzaron hablar en un idioma que Robin sabia.

-Tu intruso como te atreves a interrumpir, este sacrificio, no sabes de lo que es capas este demonio, el solo echo de que respire, es un mal presagio.

-No se que estupideces dicen, pero les diré que se larguen de aquí o si no yo mismo los sacare a patadas entendieron.

-Los tres sujetos al oír las palabras de Robin se fueron gritando cosas algunas entendibles otras no, luego de eso Robin se puso enfrente de aquella chica que estaba atada.

-Descuida yo te ayudare.

Continuara.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Primeramente quiero agradecerles a todos por seguir mi fic, y quiero pedirles disculpas pero es que ando un poco atareado con el trabajo, sepan disculpar mi falta, gracias de todo corazón a todos los amigos que dejan sus hermosos Reviews.**

-No te atrevas a hacerlo por que si me liberas esta horrible guerra nunca terminara, Recuerda lo que los monjes dijeron, que esta guerra es por mi culpa.

-Le acotaba la chica que estaba siendo liberada por Robin que izo caso omiso a la advertencia de la chica, una ves liberada esta se acercó a Robin y tomándolo del cuello lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo, para luego bajarlo, una ves que lo soltó esta se acercó al rostro de Robin dándole un pequeño beso y rápidamente saliendo volando del lugar dejando a Robin al pensativo.

-Que extraña muchacha. – Se decía Robin mientras pasaba su dedo por su labio.

-Viejo estas bien, vimos unos sujetos que iban maldiciendo a mas no poder y comentando como un intruso con mascara y un traje rojo los interrumpió en su ritual.

-Si estoy bien no se preocupen.

-Robin debemos volver, recuerda que aquí somos extraños. – Le decía Cy

-En tanto nuestros amigos volvían, linterna verde se acercaba a ellos, recriminándoles por haberse alejado del lugar donde le había dicho que fueran, y cubriéndolos en una esfera verde condujo a nuestros amigos hasta el castillo donde Superman estaba discutiendo y tratando de detener esta batalla, en cuanto iban llagando linterna verde los dejo en el suelo y caminando al lado de ellos se acercaron a la puerta del castillo que era realmente enorme.

-A quien tienen aquí a king kong jaja. - Chico bestia.

-No esta es la entrada a jurasic park ja.

-Dejen de decir tonterías. – Le recriminaba Robin que igual que linterna verde se encontraba algo nervioso ante esa enorme puerta que lentamente iba bajando, dejando a entrever la figura de un individuo enorme, Robin dedujo que tendría unos cuatros metros de alto, es realmente imponente, una ves que la puerta había descendido esta persona se acercó.

-Síganme el rey y su amigo los están esperando.

-Si señor lo que usted diga. – Chico bestia se había ocultado tras de Cy al ver como este individuó de nombre Scrash los guiaba a través del enorme castillo, hasta llegar a otra enorme puerta pero esta a diferencia de la otra, se encontraba toda adornada con hermosos dibujos, una ves que se abrió entraron y se vieron con Superman que se encontraba hablando con el rey Oberlack y junto a el se encontraba una chica que Robin reconoció inmediatamente, pero quedo mas sorprendido cuando se entero que era la princesa de este planeta y que había sido engañada por unos sujetos diciéndole que todo esta guerra era su culpa y por eso había aceptado acompañarlos y dar su vida por las personas de su planeta.

-Padre ese es el chico que me libero. – Le indicaba la chica a su padre.

-Tu muchacho el del traje rojo acércate aquí. – El rey miraba con detenimiento a Robin.

-Robin haciendo una reverencia se presento ante el rey, en tanto su vista se dirigía hacia la chica.

-Quiero agradecerte el haber liberado a mi hija, de las manos de esos monjes traidores que con engaños se llevaron a mi hija. - El rey extendió su mano y dándole un muy fuerte apretón de mano a Robin.

-Pero cuando estaba por presentarse la chica un enorme estruendo sacudió el castillo, he inmediatamente nuestros héroes salieron de hay, y por los balcones del castillo observaron un enorme ejercitó que estaba preparado para la lucha, superman por su parte ordeno el ataque rápidamente, así que nuestros tres amigo descendieron gracia a la ayuda de linterna verde de aquel balcón y poniéndose al lado de superman y linterna, al mismo tiempo que el ejercito enemigo empezó a avanzar ellos hicieron lo mismo, la lucha se torno una batahola, mientras la princesa observaba desde su balcón la feroz batalla, pero digamos que sus ojos estaban fijos en cierto héroe, hasta que vio que lo tenia rodeado, entonces decidió ir ayudarlo y como un rayo bajo volando y lanzando unas esferas verdes logra derribar a varios de los enemigos y poniéndose al lado de Robin.

-Muchas gracias. – Le decía Robin mientras luchaba contra los enemigos, propinándoles patadas, puñetazo y lanzando sus discos explosivos.

-De nada amigo. – La princesa estaba lanzando veloces bolas verdes en tanto con una increíble fuerza mandaba a volar lejos a los sujetos que se le cruzaban.

-Y en tanto Cy y chico bestia también estaban luchando increíblemente, tal ves era por que están junto a superman, bueno la razón no importaba mucho ya que, estaban luchando magníficamente y eso le gusto mucho a Robin por que ahora si eran realmente un equipo que lucha contra los villanos.

-La batalla estaba llegando a su fin y nuestros héroes lo había logrado, luego de que el ultimo enemigo fue vencidos, Robin, Cy y chico bestia se sentaron de un sopetón en el piso ya que se encontraban agotados, era su primera batalla de esta característica y era algo que a Robin le había echo olvidar esa pena que ocultaba tras su mascara.

-Pasaron varias horas desde la batalla y nuestros amigos se encontraba descansando en el castillo ya que amablemente el rey los invito a descansar en el, luego de una breve charla y de una no muy buena sena nuestros amigos estaban retirándose del castillo rumbo a su nave y de hay a su hogar en la tierra, pero cuando estaban subiendo la princesa del planeta Tamarak se acercó a ellos y les pidió si los podía acompañar ya que la guerra había sido detenida y ahora su planeta se encontraba en paz, Robin y los demás se vieron por un rato y mirando al rey que se encontraba atrás de la chica, y ante la afirmativa de este aceptaron a su nueva compañera.

-Muchas gracias amigos. – La chica les había dado un fuerte abrazo a todos dejándolos casi sin aire.

-Luego de un corta despedida con su padre ella subió a la nave junto a nuestros amigos, una ves emprendido el ascenso y tomando cada uno su respectivo asiento el viaje de retorno estaba en marcha, en tanto Robin se acercó a la chica y cortes mente se presento al igual que lo hicieron los demás.

-Y disculpa cual es tu nombre. – Le preguntaba Robin que estaba sentado al lado de ella.

-Starfire, es mi nombre. –Decía con gran orgullo y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hermoso nombre, Starfire es un gusto tenerte con nosotros. - Amablemente la saludaba Robin al mismo tiempo que los demás hacían lo mismo.

-Así iba pasando el viaje de retorno a su hogar entre risas, una ves que entraron en la famosa Vía Láctea se podía observar la tierra en todo su esplendor, Starfire quedo sorprendida, nunca había visto un planeta como el de nuestros amigos.

-Pero cuando estaban llegando superman se acercó a nuestros amigos.

-Bueno muchachos muchas gracias por su ayuda, y por cierto ahora que son mas integrantes, deberían buscar un nombre para ustedes no creen.

-Tienes razón yo ya tenia uno en mente pero no se si les gustara. Decía Robin.

-Y cual es.

-He, Los titanes, se que suena algo tonto pero creo que es un buen nombre para nuestro equipo.

-Los demás se quedaron pensando por un momento.

-Me encanta viejos, ahora seremos conocidos como los titanes buyyya.

-Si ve de acorde a nosotros jaja. – Decía un risueño chico bestia.

-Si amigo hermoso nombre. – Aun que en realidad Starfire no tenia idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero como Robin lo dijo a ella le gusto.

-Si pero tenemos un problema Robin, no tiene una basé digna de los titanes, que tal si los ayudamos a construir una es mas tenemos el lugar perfecto para eso.

-Nuestros amigo descendía de la nave en su casa de la zona cero, en tanto, Cy decidió acompañar a superman y linterna a ver el lugar ese y trabajar en la construcción de la misma.

-Luego de varios días los titanes como se hicieron conocer estuvieron recorriendo la ciudad pero por una extraña razón todo estaba muy tranquilo, hasta que Robin encendiendo el Handy 23R, y escucho la vos del comandante que lo estaba llamando.

-Robin por favor responde esto es una emergencia.

-Si comandante aquí Robin, que ocurre.

-Por fin Robin, mira iré sin rodeos están atacando la central eléctrica, y según me comenta mis hombres es una extraña chica de pelo rozado que esta destrozando el lugar y según dichos su nombre es Jinx

-Y sin pedir demasiadas explicaciones Robin, chico bestia y Starfire se dirigieron volando allí claro que starfire lo llevaba a Robin, así que llegaron rápidamente al lugar de los hechos, pero para su sorpresa Jinx se encontraba fuera de combate.

-Pero quien pudo hacer estos. – Se decía Robin mientras impresionaba el lugar, hasta que vio una sombra que se movió tras los muros de la central.

-Quien anda hay, sal y da la cara.

-Una sombra salió del muro y quedando frente a Robin.

-Robin quedo pasmado ante el rostro visible de esta persona, y mas al ver esos ojos violetas que denotaban al igual que el una inmensa pena.

-Quien eres, como te llamas, tu fuiste la que derroto a la otra chica.

-Si yo fui, y mi nombre es lo de menos, adiós.

-Y así fría mente esta chica se retiro del lugar cubriéndose en un manto negro, ante la mirada de Robin y los demás titanes, mientras ella se iba del lugar Robin la seguía con la mirada, nunca había visto salvo en el esa expresión en sus ojos.

-¿Quién eres?.

Continuara.


	7. Chapter 7

-Luego de retirarse de ese lugar los titanes siguieron su recorrida por Jump City, pero todo estaba muy tranquilo, Robin dedujo que quizás toda esta tranquilidad se debía a esa chica, así que después de dar un par de vueltas decidieron regresar a su hogar, y una ves hay Robin se paro frente la ventana su lugar favorito para pensar mientras contempla la ciudad, en tanto Starfire intentaba inútilmente que le respondiera.

-No te gaste Star, cuando Robin se pone en esa ventana se desconecta del mundo, pero tranquila que en un par de horas vuelve a la realidad.

-Si amigo esta bien, pero dime tú sabes quien era esa chica.

-No ni idea, y te aseguro que Robin esta pensando en eso. – Decía chico bestia mientras miraba a Star.

-Y así como dijo chico bestia luego de casi una hora de estar parado frente a la ventana Robin se retiro de hay, y se dirigió hacia su cama recostándose en ella, su mente estaba tratando de procesar todo aquello.

-Pero rápidamente fue sacado de ese estado, al sentir que lo llamaban por el Handy 23R.

-Robin, soy Cy estas hay.

-Que ocurre Cy.

-No nada, solo asómate a tu querida ventana y observa hacia abajo si.

-Robin miro por su ventana y diviso a Cy que se encontraba parado frente a un moderno auto, bajo rápidamente y pidiéndole explicaciones que Cy se negó a darle, tan solo le dijo que buscara a Star y chico bestia y lo acompañaran a un lugar, luego de protestar un rato Robin subió al nuevo y mejorado auto que Cy que se encargo de llamarlo al auto T, y así emprendieron vieja por la ciudad hasta llagar a las orillas del mar, de donde se podía ver una imponente estructura en forma de T.

-Viejo que es eso.

-Amigo Cy que hermoso.

-Ahora si me dirás de que se trata todo esto Cy, te recuerdo que no tenemos tiempo de jugar.

-Pues titanes les presento la torre titán, nuestro nuevo hogar, que gracias a la Liga pudimos terminarla en un mes, es mas consta con la mas moderna tecnología, tiene habitaciones privadas para cada miembro titán, y para ti Robin un moderno gimnasio, una elegante cocina con un amplio comedor y lo mejor viene ahora chico bestia, tenemos los mejores juego que puedan haber y una súper pantalla, tenemos lo mejor de lo mejor.-

-Cy mientras le comentaba todo, los titanes miraban con asombro mientras se iban acercando a la gran Torre, una ves adentro sus ojos se salieron, es algo realmente impresionante, luego de mirar cada sector de su nuevo hogar, tocando a la puerta se encontraba superman acompañado de linterna y flash, que se habían encargado de traer todas sus pertenencias, una ves que terminaron de acomodarse, hicieron un pequeño brindis, con la liga y agradeciéndole todo lo que hicieron por ellos, se marcharon ya que era tarde y además no podían dejar sola su ciudad, una ves que se fueron Robin se dirigió a su nuevo habitación donde termino de acomodar sus cosas, que a decir verdad eran muy pocas, luego salió y se dirigió a la sala principal en donde estaban Cy y chico bestia jugando un juego de video en tanto Star estaba inspeccionando detenidamente la cocina y principalmente los productos que encontró en la alacena.

-Pero ese momento de paz fue interrumpido por un ruido que sobresaltó a los jóvenes a excepción de Cy que les comento que era la alarma principal que les indicaba la presencia de problemas en la ciudad, Cy se acercó a la consola rápidamente y presionando unos botones bajo una pantalla donde les indicaba donde se estaba cometiendo el crimen, así que Robin ordeno ir al lugar y corroborarlo.

-Una ves en el sector donde Cy guardaba el auto T y antes que Robin subiera le indico que revisaran en la esquina donde había un objeto tapado con una mantas, Robin al quitarlas se encontró con una modernísima moto, que tenia dibujado en un costado los colores rojo y un circulo amarillo con un R grabados, Cy le dijo que era su nueva motocicleta, Robin le agradeció ese gestó y subiéndose en la moto salió raudamente del lugar y seguido Cy, con chico bestia y Star, se dirigieron al sector este en donde les indico la computadora, en unos instantes los titanes se encontraban en el lugar.

-Viejo seguro que es aquí. – Le preguntaba chico bestia a Cy mientras miraba para todos lados ya que en esa zona había pocos edificios dejando lugar a un inmenso baldío.

-Tengan cuidado titanes esto puede ser una trampa.

-Amigo Robin tu crees eso.

-Si Star hay algo raro en este lugar.

-Y de la nada salieron cuatro sombras que lentamente se aproximaron a lo titanes.

-Así que esto son los famosos titanes, para mi no son la gran cosa, es mas ahora me encargare de darles un buen escarmientos. –

-Dicho esto tras este sujeto que no dijo su nombre salieron Mammoth, Gizmo y Jinx.

-Hola tontos nos extrañaron jaja.

-Si toto os estañaron juju. – Intentaba ser rudo Mammoth.

-Y bien gusanos cuando empezamos.

-Titanes antes de que sean derrotado déjenme presentarme ya que a mis alumnos ya los conocen, bueno yo soy el hermano sangre y somos la hermandad del mal jajaja, y ahora mis alumnos destrocen a estos titanes.

-En tanto dio inicio la batalla Star peleaba contra Mammoth, Cy contra Gizmo, chico bestia contra Jinx y Robin enfrento al hermano sangre.

-Star estaba propinándole una espectacular lucha a Mammoth ya que gracias a su fuerza se diría que superaba a la de Mammoth, y sin contar las esferas que le lanzaba Star, Mammoth estaba siendo repelido fácilmente por Star.

-En tanto Cy se le izo un poco difícil ya que este niño genio tenia varios trucos bajo la manga y le hacia imposible a Cy impactarle con su rayo, pero en un descuido Gizo se coloca en la espalda de Cy y sacando unas herramientas de su espalda quito el brazo izquierdo de Cy, pero ante que hiciera lo mismo con el derecho Gizmo recibió un fuerte golpe de electricidad producido por Cy, arrojándolo al suelo y sin perder tiempo Cy con su único brazo y de un fuerte puñetazo destrozo la mochila de Gizmo dejándolo indefenso, cosa que Cy le arrojo una soja que salió de su brazo he inmovilizándolo.

-Chico bestia tenia muchas mas dificultades contra Jinx ya que usando sus poderes logro derribar varias veces a chico bestia, pero este no se rendía fácilmente así que se levantaba y nuevamente arremetía contra Jinx que simplemente estaba jugando con el.

-Star y Cy, lograron controlar a sus adversarios, así que fueron en ayuda de chico bestia.

-Amigo bestia te encuentras bien.

-Que estas bromeando, me esta pateando el trasero Heidi.

-Chico bestia no es momento para tus tontos chistes.

-Jajaja no importa cuantos sean no son rivales para mi renacuajos jaja.

-Y así como dijo Jinx los tres titanes fueron envuelto en una esfera que los tenia prisionero y a su ves les iba quitando energía hasta dejarlos inconsciente.

-Robin se encontraba solo ahora los demás fueron vencidos por Jinx mientras el aun no podía deshacerse del hermano sangre y ahora se sumaba a su pelea Jinx.

-Y ahora que harás Robin estas solo y ten en cuenta que tú no posees ningún poder en especial, aun no entiendo que vio en ti S... , ahora no importa, mejor me sigo divirtiendo un rato contigo.

-Eso crees no te confíes, mira que tengo mas de una forma de vencer a sujetos como tu... AYYY. –

-Fue el grito que dio Robin al recibir un fuerte impacto en el rostro por parte de Jinx, haciéndolo caer unos metros y provocando que su mascara se salga, para fortuna de el, en ese momento de la caída se encontraba de espalda así que rápidamente busco su mascara, pero se le izo algo difícil ya que fue un terrible golpe el que le dio Jinx provocan además que de su boca saliera un hilo de sangre.

-Muy bien hacho Jinx, ahora remátalo.

-Jinx se acercaba lentamente a Robin que se encontraba de rodillas buscando su mascara hasta que alguien se la hacer, Robin levanto lentamente el rostro, para encontrarse con aquellos ojos violetas y esa expresión sombría, esta chica le entrego la mascara a Robin que no dudo un momento para colocársela.

-Gracias.

-Pero Robin no obtuvo respuesta alguna, simplemente esta chica paso al lado de Robin y poniéndose frente a Jinx.

-Muy bien niña ahora te enseñara lo que es la oscuridad.

-Si no me hagas reír.

-Te aseguro que no tengo sentido del humor.

-Luego de un breve intercambio de palabras su lucha comenzó, al principio parecía que Jinx llevaba las de ganar, pero esta muchacha diciendo una extrañas palabras envolvió con violencia a Jinx y arrojándolo muchos metros hacia atrás dejándola inconsciente.

-Y tú quien eres, no me digas que también eres un titán.

-No yo trabajo sola, y ahora desaparece. – Dicho esto el hermano sangre al igual que Jinx fue envuelto en una esfera negra y arrojado a una distancia enorme.

-Robin al ver eso, en su mente no dudo en pedirle que se uniera a ellos, pero primero tenia que saber quien era en realidad.

-Espera no te vallas, dime cual es tu nombre.

-Si tanto te interesa mi nombre es Raven.

-Raven, bonito nombre, pero una cosa más, no te quieres unir a los titanes.

-No, yo trabajo sola, adiós.

-Robin vio simplemente como Raven se alejaba del lugar al mismo tiempo que el resto del equipo reaccionaba, Robin fue a ayudar a sus compañeros al mismo tiempo que volteaba en dirección de donde se había marchado Raven y simplemente dio un suspiro y con los titanes algo atontados se dirigieron a la torre T, en donde una ves que llegaron Robin los acompaño hasta la enfermería en donde los dejo descansar para marcharse a su cuarto.

-Una ve que se recostó en su cama su mente recordaba a aquella chica.

-¿Quién eres realmente Raven?.

Continuara.


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: Primeramente disculpen la demora, y como siempre agradezco a los amigos que siguen la historia de verdad se los agradezco mucho, y bueno por ahora es todo espero que la historia sigua siendo de su agrado y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.

Atte. El Santo Pegaso 

-Y así los días iban pasando y en raras ocasiones Raven aparecía y claro que Robin le seguía insistiendo que se uniera al equipo, lo cual ella rechazaba cortantemente y se alejaba del lugar, lo cual dejaba a Robin algo desilusionado ya que esa chica tenia un poder extraordinario y seria de gran ayuda para el equipo, pero toda esta situación no pasaba desapercibida para cierta pelirroja.

-Amigo Robin, por que tanto interés en esa chica.

-He bueno solamente pensaba que seria bueno tener un miembro mas en el equipo.- Robin trataba de sonar convincente ante Star aunque no sabia por que debería disculparse si tan solo él quería que se uniera al equipo titán nada mas, así que dando la vuelta y dejando a Star en la sala principal Robin decidió salir a dar una vuelta a la cuidad, aunque era de noche eso no le molestaba demasiado ya que en las noches era donde mejor se sentía.

-Se dirigió hacia su cuarto tomo algo de dinero que tenia guardado en un cajón y salio rápido de hay, una ves en la planta baja de la torre se adentro en el garaje y tomando su moto se encamino a la ciudad mas precisamente a un bar nocturno que había conocido por casualidad una noche que salio a tomar aire, el lugar era bastante oscuro ya que las luces estaban cubierta con mantas negra lo que le daba al lugar un ambienté gótico, en donde se sentía a gusto, y donde podía pensar, pero mientras escuchaba a un hombre que decía un poema bastante triste su mirada se poso sobre la esquina del bar donde vio una figura que le resulto familiar, así que decidió ir a ver si estaba en lo correcto.

-Disculpa esta ocupado este asiento. – Preguntaba Robin a la ves que sus dudas fueron corroboradas, esa persona que estaba sentada hay era Raven.

-Raven lo miro de reojo y cortantemente le respondía.

-Has lo que quieras. – Le dijo Raven mientras miraba en dirección del hombre que seguía diciendo su poema.

-Y bien Raven ya pensaste mi propuesta. – Preguntaba Robin mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida y sin quitar su vista de ella.

-Y por que tanto interés en que me una a los titanes, tu no me conoces, como puedes saber si confiar en mi, y que tal si yo me uno y luego los ataque, dime puedes confiar en una persona que no conoces.

-Sabes la confianza se gana con el tiempo, tal ves tengas razón yo no te conozco, no se dé donde eres ni nada tuyo, pero algo en mi me dice que puedo confiar en ti, ya que si hubieras querido nos hubieras atacado en cualquier momento en ves de darnos una mano como la del otro día, es mas ahora estoy solo y no tengo ningún arma, fácilmente podrías derrotarme, pero sabes que yo se que no lo harás, por que en el fondo eres una buena persona a la que le cuesta abrirse a lo demás, y como lo se, por que yo también soy igual a ti, solo te diré que las puertas de la torre titán están abiertas para ti.

-Robin se levanto de la mesa dejando a Raven algo pensativa, era la primera ves que alguien le hablaba tan franca mente, así con su tono de voz habitual y antes de que Robin dejara la mesa.

-Esta bien Robin lo pensare.

-Robin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y se marcho del lugar, algo tenia claro ella seria una buena titán.

-Saliendo de aquel lugar Robin volvió nuevamente a la torre ya que tenía que ver que sus compañeros estuvieran bien, así que subiéndose a su moto partió rumbo a su hogar.

-Luego de unos minutos Robin dejaba su moto en el garaje y subiendo las escaleras se encamino a la sala principal y claro no encontró a nadie, ya que a pesar de todo era aun de madrugada y el quipo estaba durmiendo, así que Robin dejo la sala y se dirigió a su cuarto una ves hay se quito el traje y la mascara que cubría su rostro, se recostó en la cama aun con la imagen y las palabras de Raven.

-La noche estaba dejando lugar a un hermoso amanecer.

-Cy y Starfire ya se encontraban levantados, mientras el chico bestia seguía durmiendo, es que no le gustaba mucho tener que madrugar.

-Amigo Cy, has visto a Robin, es que a la ahora del desayuno no vino crees que siga durmiendo. – Preguntaba Star mientras limpiaba los platos que usaron ella y Cy.

-Durmiendo no creo Star, Robin es alguien que duerme muy poco, lo más probable es que allá salido o este en la terraza de la torre, es que últimamente lo he notado muy pensativo, sé que es algo normal en él, pero creo que algo lo preocupa.

--En tanto en la sala hacia su entrada el chico bestia que venia abrazando su osito de peluche.

-Buen día, Star, viejo, HAAAA, que sueñito tengo, mejor tomo un vaso de agua y vuelvo a la cama.

-Que, ni lo pienses viejo, ya son las 12 del medio día, no pretenderás seguir durmiendo, hay dios no se como haces para cansarte tan seguido.

-Pero viejo estoy en crecimiento necesitó descansar mucho.

-Mientras Cy y chico bestia seguían conversando, Star terminaba de limpiar los platos, los acomodo en el estante y salió de la sala, y en el pasillo se encontró con Robin.

-Amigo Robin que bueno que te encuentro, es que como no te vi en el desayuno, me preocupe, estas bien. – Star estaba parada frente a Robin, mientras lo miraba detenidamente como tratando de saber lo que pensaba.

-Si Star estoy bien, es solo que cuando me levante me dirigí a la terraza, lo que pasa es que me gusta ver el amanecer hay es tan tranquilo y hermoso, y bueno la verdad se me paso la hora, disculpa Star, por haberte preocupado.

-Esta bien Robin no hace falta que te disculpe, yo comprendo... – Star tuvo que dejar su charla con el líder titán ya que sonó la alarma de la torre y rápidamente se dirigieron a la sala principal.

-Cy que ocurre. – Le decía Robin mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

-Apareció un nuevo villano Robin, este sujeto se hace llamar el Dr. Luz y nos acaba de enviar un reto, dijo que nos vería en los viejos almacenes de la zona cero, esos que fueron abandonados hace 40 años.

-Y sin mas Robin ordeno ir al lugar del reto, Cy, Star y chico bestia subieron al auto T mientras Robin en su moto salieron de la torre y se dirigieron al lugar del encuentro, Robin iba al frente en su moto siendo seguido por Cy mientras cruzaban las calles de Jump City a gran velocidad, tomando primeramente la 41 hasta la intersección de las calles 25 y 46, luego de hay solo tenia que llagar hasta la 76 y de hay le dieron derecho hasta llegar a su destino.

-Transcurridos 15 minutos los titanes se encontraban en el lugar indicado, que era un enorme almacén en donde algunas ves se guardaban todo tipo de maquinaria, pero ahora solo era basura.

-Titanes tengan cuidado, no sabemos que sorpresas no tiene preparado este Dr. Luz esta bien.- Robin avanzaba sigilosamente por el almacén hasta que de repente se encendieron las luces dejando ver un amplio espacio en donde, de una esquina oscura se escucho una voz.

-Así que los titanes, han venido pero que emoción, yo pensaba que iban a salir corriendo, aun que nos los culpo si después de mostrarles mis habilidades lo hacen jajaja.

-Déjate de tanto parloteo y empecemos de una ves. – Robin esta ves tomo la iniciativa y se abalanzó de frente contra el Dr. Luz, que antes de que Robin pudiera impactarlo con un golpe, el le lanzo un fuerte rayo haciéndolo volar hacia atrás, los demás titanes al ver eso no dudaron ni un instante en atacar, Star se elevo en el aire mientras le lanzaba su esfera al Dr. Luz, pero esta no lo tocaban ya que eran repelidas por un campo de protección que tenia, y que a su ves le de volvía los ataque a Star, Cy intento los mismo pero fue inútil, ni decir de chico bestia que recibió un fuerte golpe eléctrico que lo dejo atontado, en tanto Robin se levantaba algo aturdido por el golpe se dispuso a seguir la pelea, pero sus intentos eran inútiles tanto como el del resto del equipo.

-Robin, nos esta pateando el trasero chispita. – Comentaba chico bestia que se encontraba todo aturdido ya que recibió una nueva descarga.

-Amigo Robin que hacemos, mi poder no puede atravesar su campo. – Star estaba algo agotada ya que de tanto utilizar su poder se encontraba exhausta.

-Viejo de vemos idear algo, o si no me fríe. – Cy recibió también varias descargas por parte del Dr. Luz y él al hacer mitad maquina sus circuitos se sobre cargaban, y eso no era muy bueno para él.

-Robin ante la mirada del Dr. Luz ordeno que se reunieran mientras discutían una forma de enfrentarlo, en tanto ellos discutían el Dr. Luz que siendo un villano pretendía atacarlos y generando con sus manos una esfera de luz, y dispuesto a arrojárselo a los titanes, pero cuando esa energía empezaba a salir fue cubierta por otra energía totalmente oscura que rápidamente cubrió al ahora atemorizado Dr. Luz ya que lo que mas odia es la oscuridad, y justamente estaba siendo cubierto por ella, en tanto los titanes que habían hechos su planes para atacar se vieron sorprendidos ante lo que veían, ya que el Dr. Luz estaba cubierto en una gran aura negra.

-Ayúdenme, por favor... yo... yo ... le temo a la oscuridad... noooooo. – El Dr. Luz ante esta situación sufrió un gran ataque de pánico y en su desesperación por salir de hay utilizo su energía provocando que esta lo golpeara a el directamente y dejándolo totalmente fuera de combate mientras seguía repitiendo que odiaba la oscuridad.

-Los titanes ante esta situación ya se daban una idea de que había ocurrido, pero notaron que esa persona no aparecía, así que de estar un rato esperando a ver que pasaba, decidieron retirarse Cy, Star y chico bestia se fueron primeros ya que se encontraba algo golpeados, el único que se quedo un rato mas fue Robin pero al no ocurrir nada se encamino a la salida mientras por su comunicador le informo lo sucedido al comandante que prometió hacerse cargo de todo, pero ante de que se subiera a su moto escucho una vos, en ese instante supo de quien se trataba y dicho esto esa persona saliendo de la oscuridad que proporcionaba el lugar se acercó a Robin.

-Y Raven que decidiste. – Le preguntaba Robin quien se había bajado de su moto y quedando de frente a Raven.

-Esta bien Robin acepto unirme a ustedes, pero que hay de los de mas, no creo que me vean con buenos ojos.

-No te preocupes Raven eso déjamelo a mi sí, y bien ahora mejor nos vamos, así te presento a los titanes.

-Robin se subió a su moto y indicándole a Raven que subiera también, Raven al principio le dijo que prefería ir volando, pero Robin le dijo que era mejor que valla con él, así que Raven sin poner mas objeciones subió a la moto, en tanto Robin le dio su casco para que se pusiera a lo que ella al principio no acepto, pero luego de unas palabras de Robin lo izo, a estas alturas Raven se preguntaba del por que se sentía así al lado del líder titán ya que no era común en ella aceptar algún pedido tan fácilmente, pero había algo en la mirada y en la forma de hablar de Robin que la hacia sentir segura, Robin encendiendo su moto se dispuso a salir mientras Raven se sentía algo extraña, pero lentamente el movimiento de la moto la trajo a la realidad, luego de que Robin empezó a subir la velocidad Raven empezó a moverse intranquila ya que iba sentada de modo que fuera una silla, Robin le indico que se aferrara a el para no caerse, Raven lentamente paso sus brazos por la cintura de Robin, y en ese instante una fuerte corriente interna sintieron al estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

-Luego de unos minutos Robin y Raven llegaban a la entrada de la torre titán.

Continuara: Y de esta manera una nueva integrante se unía a los titanes.


	9. Chapter 9

-Una ves que Robin y Raven llegaron se pararon frente a la gran puerta de la torre titán donde Robin iba a introducir el código para que la puerta se abriera, pero antes de que lo hiciera esta se abrió y ante los ojos de Robin Starfire lo abrazo fuertemente mientras le decía lo preocupada que estaba ya que se había tardado mucho en regresar, y atrás de Starfire llegaban Cy y chico bestia, que luego que Starfire soltó a Robin este les explico lo ocurrido y girándose y haciéndole una seña a su acompañante le indico que se acercará.

-Bueno ella es Raven y a partir de hoy es un nuevo miembro titán, así que espero que se lleven bien.

-Los titanes uno a uno fueron dándole la bienvenida a Raven, luego de que Robin le mostrara todos las instalaciones de la torre la acompaño a lo que seria su cuarto, mientras era observado por una pelirroja, Robin se paro frente a la puerta y luego que la abrió entro con Raven y allí, Raven quedo impresionada ya que la habitación era muy amplia y tenia un enorme ventanal de donde se podía observar la ciudad, luego de que Raven inspecciono toda la habitación le pregunto a Robin se la podía modificar a su gusto a lo que el afirmo positivamente, mientras Robin dejaba a Raven en su nuevo cuarto Robin se retiro de hay , sin antes mencionarle que si necesitaba algo la habitación de el era la de enfrente y que no dudara en consultarlo.

-Luego de que Robin dejo la habitación de Raven ella utilizando sus poderes empezó a reformar el cuarto primero fueron las paredes ya que eran blancas así que ella las pinto de oscuro, luego izo aparecer frente a ella varios bultos de donde empezó a sacar libros y diversas posesiones suyas que lentamente las iba acomodando, y en escasos minutos ya estaba todo en su sitio, se acercó a la enorme cama que tenia, así que se recostó en ella, pero cuando se estaba quedando dormida, tocaron a la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con Starfire que sin pedir permiso se adentro, luego de unos minutos en que Raven escuchaba como hablaba Star, esta se despidió de ella, al principio tenia ganas de hacerla desaparecer pero la pelirroja tenia esa presencia que era agradable conversar con ella así que escuchándola atentamente le respondía en monosílabos, luego que Star dejara la habitación, Raven se disponía a recostarse nuevamente cuando otra ves tocaban.

-Hola Raven, té venia a decir si quieres cenar con nosotros.

-Hem, niño bestia no.

-Chico, chico bestia, y bien vienes o no.

-No gracias no tengo hambre.

-Raven le cerró la puerta en la cara a chico bestia que se refregó la punta de la nariz.

-Que antipática que es, ja con ese atuando se parece a morticia... he morticia jajajaja, que bueno que soy ja.-

-Chico bestia que ocurre.

-Nada Robin solo vine a invitarla para que cenara con nosotros pero no quiso, y en cima me cerro a puerta en la cara. – Decía un ofendido chico bestia.

-Esta bien chico bestia tu ve a cenar que yo hablare con ella. –

-Luego que chico bestia se retirara protestando por debajo la actitud de Raven, Robín toco nuevamente la puerta.

-Eres sordo o no entiendes que no tengo ham... – Raven se dio cuenta de quien había tocado a su puerta no fue chico bestia sino Robin.

-Disculpa Robin creí que eras el chico bestia.

-Esta bien no hay problema Raven, pero dime de verdad no quieres ir a cenar, mira que compramos varias pizzas, pero si tu no quieres no hay problema. – Le decía Robin mientras lentamente se giraba para dejar a Raven.

-Si Robin, quisiera ir a cenar con ustedes, hee así los conozco mas a todos. – Raven nuevamente había aceptado lo que Robin le decía.

-Luego de que Raven había aceptado ir a cenar con el equipo, y de intercambiar algunas palabras con ella los titanes después de terminar cenar y de reposar un rato, cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo cuarto, pero esta tranquilidad iba a ser interrumpida por un nuevo villano.

-En el sector City dead, que pertenecía al mismo sector cero pero con la diferencia que aquí las peores escorias se refugiaban, en un edificio tomado por una banda que se dedicaba al trafico de drogas y que Robin se encargo de desbaratar, se había instalado un extraño sujeto que cubría su rostro con una mascara, que mientras observaba algunos videos que había grabado de las peleas de Robin.

-Perfecto Robin, tu serás mi mejor aprendiz, pero antes debo tener un breve enfrentamiento contigo.

-Dicho esto este sujeto se ubicó frente a su computadora y infiltrándose en la red de seguridad de los titanes, izo sonar la alarma, a lo que los titanes se levantaron rápidamente de sus camas y encontrándose en el camino se dirigieron a la sala principal, que en cuando entraron la pantalla principal se encontraba encendida y en ella se veía la figura de este sujeto.

-Buenas noches titanes, que gusto me da él poder hablar con ustedes.

-Pero quien rayos eres y que quieres.- Respondía un enfadado Robin.

-Mmm, esa no es forma de hablarme mi querido Robin, pero si quieres saber quien soy los estaré esperando en City dead, supongo que ya conocen ese lugar no.

-Claro que lo conozco, esa es la zona muerta de Jump City, pero que demonios quieres con nosotros.

-Robin, Robin siempre tienes que preguntar tanto, mejor ven aquí y te responderé con gusto todas tus preguntas.

-Luego de estas palabras el monitor se apago, dejando a los titanes con muchas preguntas, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo Robin ordeno ir, así que los titanes salieron raudamente de la torre T, tomando primeramente la 06 que es justo la calle en donde da la salida de la torre, hasta llegar a la 15 doblando a su derecha en la 23 y de hay hicieron seis cuadras mas hasta cruzar la 44, pero cuando iban a doblar a la izquierda se dieron cuenta que no era mano para hay, así que tuvieron que seguir una cuadra mas hasta la 45 y hay si doblaron a su izquierda, y ya desde hay solo tenían que ir hasta la calle 00, que pertenecía a ese sector de la ciudad, luego de pasar unas 30 cuadras lograron llegar a su destino, descendiendo del auto T Cy, Star, Chico bestia y Raven seguidos por Robin que bajaba de su moto, se ubicaron en la mitad de la calle y empezaron a avanzar, Robin iba en el medio, a su derecha Raven, a su izquierda Star y entre medio de Star y Robin y un paso mas atrás iba Cy, y del otro lado entre medio de Robin y Raven y justamente uno paso atrás iba el chico bestia, los titanes iban bien agrupados por cualquier cosa ya que este sujeto les daba mala espina.

-Titanes estén atentos ya que no sabemos de lo que es capas este sujeto.- Les decía Robin mientras con su vista observaba todo a su alrededor con gran cautela.

-Viejo este lugar me da escalofríos, no sabia que existía un lugar así en Jump City. – Chico bestia miraba a todos lados bastante nervioso.

-Vale aclarar que al ir caminando por las calles y que a su ves estaban falta de iluminación ya sea por que las luces estaban rotas o deliberadamente las habían sustraído, y si a eso le sumamos que los edificios presentaban un aspecto fantasmagórico, estructuras todas rajadas, sucias, y en algunos lados con muchos graffiti, de amenazas o que marcan un territorio, realmente es un lugar un tanto hostil, pero eso a nuestros jóvenes héroes no les preocupaba mucho.

-Luego de hacer unos cien metros, llegaron a una esquina donde predominaba un gran edificio que Robin ya conocía, se detuvo un momento y lo contemplo, pero cuando empezaron a avanzar desde una de las habitaciones una voz los llamo.

-Que bueno que vinieron titanes, los estaba esperando y en especial a ti Robin.

-Los titanes se pusieron en guardia mientras observaban a este sujeto.

-Aquí estamos, ahora nos dirás quien eres, o prefieres que te obliguemos. – Le decía Robin en un tono amenazador.

-Eso solo lo discutiré contigo Robin, así que mientras tus titanes se apresuran a irse, ya que he colocado dos dispositivos explosivos bajo de la calle 50 al 1500 y de la 80 al 2346, que detonaran en 15 minutos, así que ustedes deciden.

-Robin y el equipo al escuchar esto, realmente se alarmaron ya que sin duda este sujeto hablaba en serio.

-Muy bien titanes, Cy y chico bestia ustedes se encargan del explosivo de la calle 50 ya que no esta muy lejos de aquí, y Starfire y Raven ustedes de la 80, así que apúrense titanes no queremos que esos explosivos exploten, y por ultimo tengan mucho cuidado.

-Y así los titanes se dirigieron a detener los explosivos.

-Con Cy y Chico bestia.

-Viejo apúrate que no llegamos. – Exclamaba chico bestia mientras estaba mirando con mucha atención las calles.

-Tranquilízate bestita, estamos a solo cinco cuadras de hay, es mas mira ya estamos aquí, busca la altura 1500. – Le decía Cy mientras detenían el auto T juntó a la vereda y bajaban.

-Viejo mira aquí es, pero ahora donde estará ese explosivo. – Chico miraba para todos lados con gran incertidumbre.

-Chico bestia eres o te haces, no escuchaste lo que dijo ese sujeto, que los explosivos se encuentra debajo de la calle, mira allí hay una tapa de alcantarilla.

-Cy y chico bestia quitaron la tapa y sé introducieron en la alcantarilla, una ves hay Cy secando de su hombro una luz, que ilumino todo el lugar mientras avanzaban en ese horrible lugar.

-Chico bestia este lugar se parece a tu habitación jajaja, todo sucio y apestoso jajaja. – Cy bromeaba con el chico bestia, mientras seguían avanzando.

-Jaja, muy gracioso Cy, que ahora te dieron el diploma de tostadora cuenta chiste, jajaja tengo que anotarlo, tostadora cuenta chiste jajaja, cuando terminemos estos se lo contare a Raven que de seguro le causara mucha risa.

-Si lo que tu digas bestita, pero te recuerdo que a Raven no le gustan tus chistes. –

-así de esta manera iban avanzando, hasta que llagaron un lugar en donde se conectaban varios túneles, y hay vieron el artefacto explosivo, era algo grande, así que Cy con mucho cuidado se aproximó y empezó a examinarlo detenidamente.

-En tanto con Starfire y Raven, que ya habían descendido en la calle 80, buscaron la altura indicada unas ves que la hallaron, al igual que Cy y chico bestia descendieron, una ves adentro Star utilizando su poder ilumino el lugar con una luz verde, lo único que a diferencia de Cy y chico bestia la única que hablaba mas era Star ya que Raven solo le afirmaba los echo, luego de caminar unos metros, se toparon con un túnel con varios secciones al igual que los otros, así que Raven se aproximó con mucho cuidado mientras Star la alumbraba, ella lo examino.

-Los titanes lograron encontrar los explosivos pero al revisarlos se dieron cuenta que no era los que les había dicho este sujeto, ya que este artefacto solo emitió una leve onda de luz roja que cubrió a los titanes.

-Maldición es una trampa, ese sujeto quería alejarnos de Robin. – decía Cy mientras salía a toda velocidad del túnel seguido por chico bestia.

-Star esto fue una trampa debemos volver con los demás y buscar a Robin. – Raven tomo a Star y traspasando el techo de ese lugar se dirigieron con su líder.

-Con Robin

-Muy bien Robin parece que tus titanes lograron detenerlo, lastima por ellos.

-Que quieres decir, dímelo.

-Muy simple esos explosivos no iban hacer explosión, todo lo contrario estaban preparados para tus titanes, ahora de veras obedecerme sino quieres que mueran.

Continuara:


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Hola a todos mis amigos que siguen mi fic, primeramente quisiera agradecerles a todos su tiempo y ganas de leer mi historia; y aparte quiero comentarles que este es el ante ultimo capitulo, si el próximo es el ultimo, claro que será mas largos que los anteriores así que espero que un sigan hay, sin mas me despido.**

**N/A: Si gustan pueden dejar sus Revisiones (como dice mi AMIGO Johnn23) y otra cosa aun no han leído NUESTRA DECISIÓN, pero que esperan ya que cuando llegue a las 200 Revisiones, Johnn23 va a tirar la casa por la ventana, si habrá una gran fiesta con asado y todo. Jajajaja, que amigo soy, no Johnn23… he por cierto me vas a invitar no!.**

**Agradezco a todos mis amigos y lectores, espero que no se hallan ido: Missthik-fran: -- Conchito: --Luís: -- Raven:-- Lucera: -- Kenny McCormick: -- aneres27: -- Nellinda: -- shadow the dark: -- Altariel de Valinor: -- RedrumRaven: -- Raven Youkai: -- Ishii Sen Ling: -- shadow the dark: -- Kima: ….**

-Robin se encontraba frente a frente a este sujeto dentro de uno de los cuarto del edificio mientras este solamente esteba parado.

-Que les hiciste a los demás, responde, por tu seguridad espero que se encuentren bien sino... – Robin fue callado por este sujeto.

-Esta bien Robin te lo diré, esos dispositivos no eran explosivos, sino que irradian un has de luz que introdujo en tus queridos titanes un virus, es mas si quieres te lo puedo mostrar.

-Esta sujeto se corrió de la pared de donde se encendieron varios monitores donde se divisaba la figura de los titanes, y sin mas este sujeto saco un dispositivo en donde apretó un botón y en las pantallas se divisaba como en las figuras de los titanes empezaban aparecer una tonalidad roja, luego cambio la imagen que se proyectaba hay y le mostró a Robin el efecto de su virus, lo que vio lo dejo espantado Cy había chocado contra unos autos estacionados mientras al igual que chico bestia se retorcían de dolor, y en tanto Starfire y Raven habían caído estrepitosamente al suelo y al igual que los demás se retorcían de dolor.

-Pero que demonios, maldito te haré pagar. – Robin con su vara en la mano estaba dispuesto a atacar, pero las palabras de este sujeto lo hicieron detenerse.

-Muy bien Robin si tanto te interesan tus amigos hay un modo de salvarlos, y eso consiste en que te unas a mí, es mas de veras hacer un pequeño encargo, tienes que robar los nuevos prototipos de chip de la empresa Cyberdine, toma este nuevo traje que hice para ti.

-Robin apretando los dientes obedeció lo que le decía este sujeto primero se puse el traje que era idéntico al que tenia puesto este sujeto.

-Listo, haré lo que me dijiste pero deja libre a mi equipo, esto lo arreglaremos tú y yo. – Robin se paro frente de este sujeto mirándolo con inmensa rabia.

-Me parece bien Robin, pero una cosa mas tus amigos no deben saber lo que estas por hacer, es mas si les dices algo de esto me encargare de que sea su última charla entendido.

-Realmente Robin estaba furioso, pero por ahora debía seguirle el juego a este sujeto, así que se acercó a la ventana para salir, pero la vos de este sujeto lo detuvo.

-Por cierto Robin de ahora en adelante puedes decirme, maestro o Slade, como tu quieras. – De este modo Slade hacía su presentación ante Robin.

-Slade, lo recordare muy bien tenlo por seguro.

-Y de este modo Robin se alejo del lugar a cumplir con su nuevo trabajo que era el de robar los nuevos chip, en tanto Robin se deslizaba por los techos de los edificios, el resto del equipo estaba tomando tranquilidad ya que ese dolor que sintieron desapareció, luego que reaccionaran mejor Cy se comunico con Robin pero no hubo respuesta, entonces llamo a Star, quien con su vos un tanto entre cortada le respondía que también sintieron los mismo, Cy les dijo que se reunirían en donde se encontraba Robin.

-Luego de unos minutos Cy llegaba con su estropeado auto T, y a su ves descendían Star y Raven, mientras Cy con sus dispositivos infrarrojos busco a Robin sin suerte.

-Maldición no esta aquí. – Decía Cy mientras le dio un fuerte golpe a un poste que tenia cerca haciendo que este se doblara.

-Tranquilízate viejo, Robin sabe cuidarse muy bien, es mas de seguro que ya lo derroto a ese sujeto y en este momento lo esta llevando a la jefatura. – Chico bestia trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo ya que no podía creer que fueron engañados así de esta manera, y sin decir que Robin no estaba hay, mas le preocupaba.

-Amigo Cy, quizás el chico bestia tenga razón y nos estamos preocupando por nada. – Star al igual que chico bestia intentaba calmarlo.

-Esto es muy extraño, será mejor que lo buscamos. – Raven se elevo en el aire y se puso a observar a ambos lados en busca de Robin, pero la vos del comandante por el comunicador izo que descendiera.

-Titanes me escuchan, esto es urgente alguien entro en Cyberdine, necesito que investiguen.

-Cy contesto el pedido del comandante y subiendo a su auto seguido por Star y Raven se dirigieron a ese lugar ya que Cy lo conocía muy bien, pero claro en el estado en que quedo el auto T tardó un buen tiempo, pero por suerte para ellos había poco trafico así que tomaron devuelta la 44 luego al llegar a la intersección de las calles 61 y 75, giraron en la derecha y ya de hay solo siguieron derecho hasta llegar a la 66, tomando esta calle llegaron al lugar indicado.

-Muy bien titanes aquí es el lugar. – Cy había tomado el mando ya que Robin siempre le decía que él era el segundo a cargo.

-Los titanes se encontraba en la entrada de Cyberdine, pero cuando estaban por entrar Raven les indico que una sombras se desplazaba por los techos, así que Raven, Star que tomo a Cy y chico bestia se había transformado en un pájaro subieron hasta el techo, una ves hay, buscaron esa sombra hasta que dieron con ella.

-No tienes salida viejo, entrégate. – Le decía Cy mientras le apuntaba con su cañón.

-Pero esta sombra simplemente izo caso omiso a lo dicho por Cy, y se disponía a marcharse, cuando sintió que fue apresado por el poder de Raven y era atraído hasta ellos, pero esta sombra logro liberarse y con un movimiento de su mano les arrojo un disco explosivo que Cy reconoció inmediatamente.

-Pero Robin eres tú, que haces aquí.

-Saliendo de las sombras el líder titán iba vestido con el mismo atuendo que aquel sujeto, pero ante que los demás pudieran decir algo, Robin simplemente los empezó a atacar, claro que sin intenciones de lastimarlos, a lo que los titanes hacían los mismo, mientras al oído de Robin venían las palabras de Slade, a lo que Robin solo respondía con desprecio.

-Amigo Robin, somos tus amigos, por que nos ataca. – Starfire esquivaba las envestidas de Robin que por igual lo así con el resto del equipo.

-Pero viejo que... AHHH. – Grito chico bestia a recibir un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

-A todo esto los titanes habían arrinconado a Robin hasta que de nuevo esa tonalidad rojiza los cubrió dándole a Robin tiempo para marcharse, sin ante decirles.

-Titanes ahora trabajo para Slade, la próxima ves los derrotare. – Claro que estas palabras le dolieron mas a Robin, ya que tuvo que pelear con sus amigos, luego de esas palabras desapareció en la oscuridad.

-Loa titanes se levantaban lentamente luego que ese dolor término aun con la imagen de Robín luchando contra ellos, y con todo el dolor del alma partieron a la torre titán ya que tenía que pensar lo ocurrido mientras curaban sus heridas.

-Una ves en la torre los titanes se encontraban en la enfermería mientras Cy empezó a examinar detenidamente al equipo.

-Con Robin.

-Robin luego haber luchado con sus amigos se sentía horriblemente mal, se sentía la por basura del mundo, pero toda esa bronca, el ya sabia con quien debía desquitarse, si con el responsable de todo Slade, ahora mas que nunca sentía ganas de hacerlo pedazos.

-Muy bien echo aprendiz, ahora debemos planear el próximo golpe que darás y tu entrenamiento pa... – Slade fue callado por un fuerte golpe por parte de Robin, que tomo su pose de pelea ante este sujeto, que luego de ese golpe tomo una postura firme ante Robin que lo miraba con odio, pero cundo Robin quiso contraatacar, Slade detuvo todos sus golpes, y aprovechando el momento de confusión de Robin y le dio una fuerte patada en el vientre a Robin haciendo volar hacia atrás y cayendo sobres unos punzó cortantes.

-Robin aun té falta mucho, para poder vencerme, y por tu osadía serán los titanes que sufrirán las consecuencias. – Le decía Slade mientras sacaba su control he iba a presionarlo, pero Robin se levanto rápidamente sin impórtale sus heridas y arremetió con todo contra Slade.

-Eso crees ahora te demostrare que puedo vencerte. – Robin le lanzaba todo tipo de golpe que Slade rara ves recibía uno de lleno ya que los demás los bloqueaba.

-Mientras la lucha entre Robin y Slade; en la torre titán Cy descubrió algo sorprendente.

-Viejo que rayos son esas cosas. – Decía Chico bestia que observaba el monitor unos extraños organismo.

-Bestita esas cosas son la razón de nuestro mal estar, de seguro que esos dispositivos fueron los que nos infectaron. – Decía Cy mientras que con su computadora estaba contrarrestando ese virus.

-Amigo Cy y eso que tiene que ver con que Robin nos allá atacado. – Starfire preguntaba ingenuamente una pregunta que tenía una clara explicación o más bien un nombre, Slade.

-Muy simple Star ese sujeto Slade nos tendió esta trampa, para infectarnos con ese virus y hacer que Robin se uniera con él. – Raven estaba en lo correcto, pero ahora el problema era donde esta Robin a lo que la dama oscura tenia una idea de cómo saberlo.

-Con Robin y Slade

-Slade le estaba dando una paliza a Robin, que se encontraba todo lacerado ya fuera por los golpe de Slade como de los objetos del lugar, tanto así que Robin sentía como iba perdiendo el conocimiento.

-Mi querido aprendiz, pero que lastima me das no puedes sostener una lucha contra mí, ahora te enseñare algunos golpes para que aprendas a respetar a tu maestro. – Slade continuaba golpeando salvajemente a Robin mientras este solo atinaba a retroceder.

-Maldición este sujeto es fuerte, pero no perderé las esperanzas, yo... yo no puedo perder. – Robin dio un grito y sacando fuerza de su interior emprendió una ráfaga de golpes contra Slade que estaba sorprendido de la reacción de Robin.

-Con los titanes.

-Amiga Raven tu crees que podrás encontrarlo. – Le decía Starfire mientras observaba a Raven.

-Viejo que esta haciendo.

-Silencio chico bestia, dejemos que Raven lo intente.

-Solo necesitó que hagan silencio sino no puedo concentrarme, en especial tu niño bestia. – Le decía Raven al chico bestia que seguía murmurándole a Cy.

-Ya te dije que soy chico, entiendes chico bestia, Morticia jaja. – Chico bestia luego de ese comentario recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Raven y un fuerte coscorrón por parte de Cy.

-Mientras Raven se concentraba, Robin estaba luchando feroz mente contra Slade.

-así que aun te quedan ganas de seguir peleando mi joven aprendiz. – Slade seguía esquivando los golpes de Robin que a su ves sé hacían menos precisos.

-Si, así lo quieres Robin, entonces tus amigos sufrirán primero. – Slade le dio un fuerte golpe a Robin haciéndalo caer y presionando el botón que liberaba el virus, pero para su sorpresa.

-Pero que demonio, no funciona. – Slade aventó con furia el control, ante la mirada de Robin que lo veía con una sonrisa.

-Perdiste Slade los titanes lograron liberarse del virus y ahora yo... Robin quedo inconscientes al recibir una fuerte patada en el pecho.

-No te creas mi joven aprendiz aun me quedas tu.

Continuara……

**Bueno espero con gusto sus Revisiones… digo no se, si gusta, pueden dejar su critica, insulto, comentario, lo que deseen.**

**Atte. El Santo.**


	11. el fin01

N/A: hola a todos los amigos / as que me acompañaron en este fic, no me alcanzan las palabras de agradecimientos a todos, (sí a vos que estas leyendo esto, sí es para voz) muchas gracias; Como habrán notado este capitulo final es el mas largo que he hecho y sin dudas el mas difícil para mi, ya siendo honesto mis fic no son de lo mejor eso lo tengo claro, pero hago el esfuerzo de mejorar cada ves mas, es por eso que agradezco y no me cansare de agradecer a los amigos / as que se tomaron unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para leer mi fic.

N/A: Disculpen pero al parecer el capitulo era demasiado largo y había algunos problemas para abrirlo, es por eso que lo dividí en dos.

-En tanto Slade tomaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Robin, en la torre titán, Raven estaba intentando un extraño conjuró para poder ubicar a Robin.

-Y Raven sabes algo. Le preguntaba temeroso el chico bestia ya que conociendo el carácter de su compañera y más la mirada que le había hecho, trato de no molestarla demasiado.

-Amiga has podido encontrar a Robin. – Starfire la miraba esperanzada.

-No lo siento, él hechizó no funciono. Decía Raven mientras miraba con preocupación a sus compañeros.

-Pero tu no dijiste que podías encontrarlo fácilmente, en ese hechizó. – Le recriminaba Cy a Raven ya que tenia esperanzas de que pudiera averiguar algo sobre su amigo.

-Lo que pasa que él hechizó solo funciona cuando esa persona se encuentra consciente, y al parecer Robin no lo esta. – Luego de esto Raven se retiro a su habitación, mientras Starfire, chico bestia y Cy, sé dirigieron a la sala de mando.

-En tanto con Slade y Robin.

-Slade había sujetado a Robin de sus manos y lo tenia elevado, mientras el se sentó a esperar a que reaccionará.

-Luego de unos diez minutos Robin lentamente abría sus ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de Slade.

-Luego que Robin reaccionará, y ver a su ahora Némesis, Robin intento librarse de las ataduras, pero en el estado en que se encontraba le era imposible, mientras Slade seguía insistiéndole que el seria su aprendiz quiera o no.

-Y Robin que dices es un buen trato el que te propongo, o acaso quieres seguir con tus amiguitos, fingiendo ser algo que nunca serás.

-Me escuchas nunca me uniré a ti, no importa lo que tu digas, yo no abandonaré a los titanes. – Robin intentaba liberarse, pero le era inútil, lo único que conseguía que las ataduras lo lastimaran más.

-Pero Slade se había cansado de escuchar a Robin, así que dándole un fuerte golpe lo dejo inconsciente, mientras se para frente a su computadora.

-En la torre titán, se encontraban todos muy preocupados ya que no tenían noticias de Robin, en tanto Cy y chico bestia se encontraba parados frente al gran ventanal tal como Robin lo hacia, tal ves intentaba encontrar la manera de dar con su amigo, Starfire se puso a prepara unos de sus típicos platillos, tratando de imaginarse que Robin volvería en cualquier momento, Raven también se encontraba en la sala ya que luego de meditar unos segundos prefirió estar en la sala donde se preparo un te y se sentó en la mesa con la mirada fija en su tasa, era una situación algo extraña ya que ninguno intercambiaba palabra, hasta que la alarma sonó, a lo que todos se pusieron atentos, luego que la pantalla descendió una figura se hacia presente, y era nada menos que Slade, que en forma burlona se dirigía hacia ellos, pero lo que mas consterno a los titanes fue que Slade le mostró la figura de Robin que se encontraba colgado y con claros signos de haber tenido una tremenda lucha, mientras Slade solo les mostraba con lujos de detalles las lesiones de Robin los titanes estaban furiosos, tanto que sino fuera por Raven, Cy hubiera destrozado la pantalla.

Tranquilízate Cy, no lograras nada destruyendo la pantalla. – Raven había envuelto los brazos de Cy.

-Maldito, cuando te encontremos habrás deseado nunca haberme conocido. – Cy estaba realmente enojado ya que su amigó y compañero se encontraba en problemas y el no podía ayudarlo.

-Tranquilos titanes, si tanto les interesa Robin, en cualquier momento se los entrego envuelto para regalo, eso si nos les aseguro que este con vida.- Dicho Slade corto la transmisión, dejando a los titanes más furiosos que antes, pero la única que permaneció en silencio y pensativa fue Raven, hasta que con sus palabras llamo la atención de los demás.

-Ya sé donde esta Robin, el se encuentra en las cuevas Mackorni. – Raven, mientras los demás titanes ponían atención a lo que Slade decía y les mostraba, ella miraba detenidamente las imágenes y hay en el momento que Slade les mostró a Robin ella pudo distinguir una figura antigua que solo se hallaban en esas cuevas.

-Pero como esta segura. – Cy, se para frente a ella.

-Muy simple, por que cuando Slade nos mostró a Robin yo pude ver unas figuras en la pared de aquel lugar y no tengo dudas son las cuevas Mackorni.- Dicho esto Raven se dio media vuelta y salió raudamente de la torre, y siendo seguida por chico bestia, Starfire con Cy.

-El trayecto a las cuevas Mackorni fue rápido ya que todos fueron volando, una ves que todos descendieron al suelo, se pararon frente a la entrada de la cueva, mientras Cy entraba primero y iluminaba el camino siendo guiado por Raven, que luego de unos 15 minutos, empezaron a notar una luz a unos metros de ellos, así que sigilosamente se aproximaron, y al estar cerca se escuchaba la vos de Slade que hablaba con alguien.

-espero que cumplas bien tu misión, ahora vete. – Slade veía como la otra persona desaparecía en la oscuridad de la cueva.

-Con los titanes.

-amigo Cy mira es Robin. – Starfire le indicaba a Cy donde estaba Robin.

-Viejo, mira eso, ese maldito le dio una buena paliza. – Decía el chico bestia, al ver el estado en que se encontraba Robin.

-Titanes debemos rescatar a Robin, y a su ves detener a ese maldito. – Cy le estaba dando algunas indicaciones a los titanes, mientras Slade se aproximaba a Robin.

-Robin, parece que tus amigos ya vinieron en tu ayuda, que te parece si les doy la bienvenida y de paso me deshago de ellos. – Slade le susurraba a Robin a la ves que el reaccionaba.

-Los titanes se aproximaron sigilosamente, si saber que Slade ya sabia de ellos.

-En cuanto los titanes se pusieron a espaldas de Slade este se dio vuelta y mirándolos, no dudo en atacarlos, mientras Slade luchaba contra los titanes Robin estaba impotente ante esta situación ya que se encontraba encadenado, lo cual hacia que su bronca hacia Slade fuera mayor a cada instante. En tanto los titanes a pesar de sus fuerzas estaban recibiendo una gran paliza ante Slade.

-Hey viejo este tipo si que es fuerte, que hacemos Cy.

-Tienes razón bestita, pero no debemos darnos por vencido, contra un sujeto como este. Cy le disparaba con su cañón a lo que Slade lo esquivaba fácilmente, y aprovechando para propinarle un buen puñetazo y arrojándolo contra la pared, mientras Starfire al igual que Cy estaba siendo doblegada, pero la única que se mantenía digamos un tanto retraída era Raven.

-Slade estaba luchando contra Starfire, Cy y chico bestia, a la ves, cuando de repente sintió un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo, al girar su cabeza en dirección de la dama oscura pudo ver un aura negra que venia en su dirección, intento esquivarla pero fue inútil ya que esta lo seguía como su sombra, así que no tardo mucho en dar de lleno contra Slade que salió despedido con violencia contra unas de la paredes de la cueva, a lo que Raven les indico a Starfire y Cy, que aprovecharan que Slade estaba en el suelo y dispararan, cosa que hicieron, pero que para sorpresa de ellos Slade se recupero rápidamente he esquivo los rayos de ambos.

-Titanes no se confíen no soy alguien fácil de vencer. – Slade remetió con todo haciendo que los titanes retrocedieran, inclusive Raven que no lograba impactarle con su poder, pero cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo difícil, el suelo de la cueva comenzó a estremecerse.

-Pero que ocurre. – decía Slade ante el repentino sacudon de la tierra.

-Viejo un terremoto, los niños y el chico verde primero. Chico bestia intentaba no caerse ya que el suelo se sacudía violentamente.

-No es momento para tus tontos chiste niño bestia. – Raven estaba levitando a igual que Starfire que tomo a Cy, para que este estuviera a salvó ya que se habrían grietas en el suelo, pero rápidamente Raven aprovechando la confusión momentánea de Slade se dirigió a donde estaba Robin ya que estando atado era peligroso, una ves al lado de Robin lo libero de sus ataduras y tomándolo del brazo lo elevo unos metros del inestable suelo.

-He, Raven eres tu, gracias. – Robin estaba bastante lastimado como para poder sostenerse.

-A todo esto Raven les dijo que se llevaría a Robin a la torre, lo cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo, bueno no todos pero este no era el momento de discutir ese tema, así que Raven se envolvió con un aura negra la cual también cubrió a Robin y traspasando el techo de la cueva desaparecieron, en tanto la tierra parecía calmarse.

-Por fin amigos el suelo dejo de sacudirse. – Decía Starfire mientras descendía con Cy al piso.

-Viejo que sacudon. Chico bestia se había transformado en un pájaro.

-Muy bien titanes, han logrado rescatar a Robin, pero por cuanto será es m... que ocurre que es esto. – Slade estaba siendo tragado por el suelo.

-Y rápidamente Slade fue tragado por la tierra que luego de eso retomaba a su estado original, los titanes se quedaron extrañados ante esta situación ya que parecía que la tierra tuviera vida.

-Viejo me parece a mí o la tierra se comió a Slade.- Decía chico bestia mientras miraba donde había desaparecido Slade.

-No lo creo bestita, así que tengamos cuidado al salir de aquí. – Cy y los demás emprendieron la retirada ya que Slade había desaparecido.

-En tanto los titanes dejaban la cueva, el suelo comenzó a abrirse, del salió una chica de rubios cabellos, y siendo acompañada por otra persona.

-Muy bien mi aprendiz, la primera fase de mi plan esta saliendo como lo planee, ahora falta la segunda "infiltración". –

-Luego de salir de la cueva los titanes se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la torre donde estaba Robin ya que estaban preocupados por su estado de salud.

-Una ves que llegaron, se dirigieron rápidamente a la enfermería de la torre, en donde encontraron a Robin acostado en la camilla y Raven levitando al lado de el y con sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Amiga Raven como se encuentra Robin. – Preguntaba Starfire acercándose a ellos.

-Vamos viejo, esto no es nada para ti, así que ponte bien rápido sí. – Le decía Cy a su amigo y compañero.

-Pasaron unos minutos y Raven terminaba de curar a Robin, los titanes se quedaron asombrados ya que los moretones, laceraciones iban curándose, una ves que Raven termino rompió su meditación y se quedo parada frente a Robin que lentamente habría los ojos, para encontrarse con la figura de Raven que lo observaba, pero Robin a pesar de estar algo desorientado pudo ver en los ojos de ella una extraña expresión, así que intento ponerse de pie pero Raven no lo dejo.

-Robin debes descansar, a pesar que ya cure tus heridas, no debes esforzarte. – Raven intentaba quitar su mirada de Robin, ya que con solo el hecho de que la miraba la ponía muy nerviosa, y eso era algo nuevo para ella, así que no sabia como reaccionar.

-Robin, a rajas dientes obedeció a Raven y se recostó nuevamente mientras los demás se acercaban para ver como se encontraba.

-Amigo Robin me alegro que te encuentres mejor. – Decía feliz Starfire al ver que Robin se encontraba mucho mejor.

-Viejo que bueno que te encuentres bien, pero ahora debes descansar. – Cy le dio la mano a su amigo.

-Robin, pero que pali... – Chico bestia recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Cy

-Mejor dejamos descansar a Robin bestita. –Cy tomo a chico bestia del hombro y lo saco del cuarto.

-Una ves que Robin quedo solo a su mente venia las imágenes de Slade y de todo lo ocurrido y también esos ojos misteriosos que le provocaban una extraña sensación.

-Y así los días iban pasando y Robin se obsesionaba mas con Slade, su obsesión fue tanta que pasaba horas entera en el cuarto que izo su refugio para su investigación sobre Slade, sus amigos estaban muy preocupados ya que sabían que esto no era bueno para él ya que estaba dejando de lado su deber como líder, Starfire trataba de animarlo y de que dejara por un momento su investigación, pero era inútil el no escuchaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Cy, pero todo parecía que se complicaría mas ya que un lunes en la mañana los titanes recibieron una llamada del comisionado informándoles sobre unos disturbios en la zona comercial, Robin que estaba sentado frente a su computadora, no parecía importarle hasta que la descripción que dio el comandante izo que se levantara de su silla, incluso parecía que sus ojos brillaron al oír la noticia, y sin mas se dirigió a la zona comercia claro que los titanes lo siguieron;

Robin subió a su moto y salió raudamente quemando sus neumáticos, se dirigió derecho por la 06 hasta llegar a la 21 ya que era mas rápido por hay, una ves en el sitio y bajando de su moto y atrás de el los titanes, observaba las tiendas que estaban con sus frentes todo destruido, camino unos 10 metros hasta que escullo esa vos, si era el, Robin se coloco en pose de lucha mientras Slade hacia su aparición ente Robin.

-Veo que te recuperas rápido aprendiz, pero por que me miras así no te da gusto verme, pero mejor dejemos la platica para otro momento no crees. – Slade se dirigía hacia Robin, mientras este al igual que Robin sacaba una vara y ante la mirada de los demás, ya que Robin les ordeno no interferir en su pelea.

-Mientras Robin y Slade peleaban, la hermandad del mal hacia su presencia ya que aprovechando la confusión en el lugar aprovecharon para sacar ventaja, pero sus intentos fueron repelidos por los titanes que a pesar de no querer dejar a Robin solo luchando con Slade no podía permitir que ellos se salieran con la suya.

-Así que la lucha se desarrollo bastante fuerte ya que sus poderes al chocar entre sí destruían mas la zona.

-Pero ajenos a todo una figura que observaba todo desde el techo de una de los edificios, recibió una señal la cual le indico que era su turno.

-En tanto esta figura descendía, la tierra volvía a sacudirse y a fisurarse.

-Viejo otra ves el temblor, que ahhh. – Chico bestia callo en unos de las cráteres que se formo pero rápidamente se transformo en una mosca y solio de el.

-Pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar la hermandad del mal salió huyendo y Slade fue golpeado por una enorme roca que lo lanzo lejos de hay; y cuando todo se tranquilizo y la tierra volvió a su estado original, esta figura descendía frente a nuestros amigos.

-Hola mi nombre es Terra. – Se presentaba esta jovencita de rubio cabellos.

-Hola Terra yo soy el bestia chico, he el chico bestia una placer ahhhhh. – chico bestia quedo embobado por Terra.

-Mientras el resto de los titanes se acercaron a Terra, Raven la miraba desde su lugar sin moverse un metro, algo estaba mal, por alguna razón desconfiaba de Terra pero no sabia por que. Luego de las presentaciones el chico bestia invita a Terra a ir a la torre T.

-Ni bien llegaron Raven le pidió a Robin hablar en privado, mientras Starfire y chico bestia, se podría decir que estaban encima de Terra, mientras Cy revisaba la heladera en busca de comida.

-Alejado de todo aquello Robin y Raven conversaban.

-Robin hay algo en ella que no me gusta, no podemos confiar en ella no sabemos de donde vino, y mas que apareció de la nada frente a nosotros. – Raven le comentaba a Robin.

-Tal ves tengas razón Raven, pero debemos darle el beneficio de la duda, además yo, he, digo nosotros aun no conocemos mucho de ti, y sin embargó te dimos una oportunidad, aun que no estaría mal observarla mejor no crees.

-Si tienes razón Robin, pero como dijiste hay que estar atentos. – Raven se daba la vuelta pero antes de poder seguir Robin puso su mano en el hombre de ella y en un susurro le dijo una palabras que hicieron que varias lámparas del cuarto estallaran, luego de este extraño momento Raven dejo la habitación y se dirigió hasta su cuarto donde se puso a meditar, en tanto Robin se encamino hacia donde estaban los demás que se encontraban charlando con Terra, pero a decir verdad no estaban charlando; Chico bestia se puso a realizar unas extrañas imitaciones y decir algunos chiste, que solo él entendía, en tanto Starfire le dijo que le haría probar su budín de la alegría, cosa que Cy estando en un costado con leves movimiento de la cabeza le decía a Terra que no aceptara, pero como ella no sabia lo que realmente quería decir Cy con esos gesto, acepto que Starfire le hiciera el budín; Cosa que luego se arrepentirá y como, pobre luego de probar un bocadito y si no fuera por Cy hubiera entrado en coma la pobre;

-Pero bueno se lo habían advertido, en fin luego de ese episodio y cuando se sintió mejor Robin la invito a hacer unas pruebas de sus habilidades, así que se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamientos en donde Robin y los otros subieron al cuarto de control mientras Terra estaba algo nerviosa y no solo por estar hay sino también por que podía sentir una mirada que se le clavaban en la nuca, pero aunque busco no pudo saber de quien se trataría, así que decidió seguir con su entrenamiento, a todo esto en la sala de mando Robin observaba detenidamente cada movimiento, expresión, no perdía ningún detalle, hasta que decidió que era suficiente, mientras Cy, Starfire y el chico bestia que fue el primero en salir, el se quedo en la sala observando los datos que le daba la computadora, pero sin antes decirle a cierta persona que salga de donde estaba.

-Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta Robin, ¡no! – Raven que estaba oculta en la habitación observo todo y al igual que su líder no se le escapo ningún detalle.

-Si Raven, Terra no es capas de controlar toda su fuerza y eso es un gran problema, así que habrá que estar atentos ya que si se llegara a salir de control seria una gran amenaza para toda la ciudad. – Robin no quitaba su vista de los datos que le brindaba la computadora.

-Luego de estar un buen rato conversando Robin y Raven salieron de la sala de entrenamiento y se dirigieron a donde estaba los demás; a todo esto se había hacho la hora de la cena así que Cy ya había ordenado las pizzas.

-Buyaaa, las pizzas están aquí jaja. – Cy recibió las pizzas y mientras se dirigía a la sala se iba comiendo algunas porciones.-

-Una ves en la sala todos los titanes se dispusieron a comer, en tanto Terra entre pizza y pizza miraba de reojo toda la habitación, cosa que para alguien no paso desapercibido. –

-Y así entre bromas de chico bestia y Cy que trababa de no matar al chico bestia, y unas ves terminado todo Robin les indico que ya era muy tarde, así que los titanes se dirigieron cada unos a sus habitaciones, desde luego que chico bestia acompaño a Terra a lo que seria su cuarto, estando en la puerta de este y una ves abierta la puerta Terra se sorprendió por lo grande del cuarto.-

-Guuuaaa chico bestia que enorme es este cuarto. –

-Me alegro que te gustara, sabes yo lo escogí para ti, es que como esta cerca del mío y digo por hay tienes alguna duda o quieres hablar con alguien yo estaré cerca, bueno sabes yo te quería preguntar, este bueno digo si quieres he... bueno yo mmm. – Digamos que chico bestia no es muy bueno en este asunto, ya que no le salían las palabras justas.-

-Hee, buenas noches chico bestia sabes yo me voy a dormir, luego seguimos la charla si. – Terra que al igual que el chico bestia prefirió dar por terminada digamos esta hermosa conversación por decirlo de alguna manera, en fin así Terra cerro la puerta de la habitación, pero no paso ni veinte minutos que estaban tocando a su puerta y al abrirla se encontró con el chico bestia.

-Hola Terra disculpa que te moleste, pero sabes yo quería darte he ... – Chico bestia se había puesto muy nervioso.

-Y bueno paro no hacerlo muy largo, chico bestia extendió sus brazos y le entrego a Terra un hermoso joyero en forma de corazón, claro que el le dijo que ya lo tenia hace tiempo hay, por no decir que lo había hecho a una velocidad increíble y si a eso le agregamos que su cuarto quedo todo cubierto de pegamento, luego de darle el joyero chico bestia se fue corriendo de hay, dejando a Terra con su regalo en las manos.-

-Y sin mas luego de aquel momento las horas fueron pasando, hasta que la puerta de la sala principal se habría dejando ver la figura de Terra que se acercó sigilosamente al sillón y depositando sobre la mesa una computadora portátil, que al encenderla le indicaba que había recibido un correo( e-mail) que luego de leerlo cerro la portátil y se acercó al panel de control y desactivo la seguridad de la torre, una ves que izo eso se encamino a su cuarto, una ves en el y fijando su vista en el regalo del chico bestia una electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, así que abrió la ventana de su cuarto y usando una roca levito en ella hasta dar en la ventana del chico bestia, y al mirar por ella observo como el chico bestia estando parado frente al espejo hacia unas poses extrañas, por un momento una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro que rápidamente se esfumo, y sin mas golpeo el vidrio.-

-Terra le dijo a chico bestia que sino quería salir con ella, a lo que el chico bestia ya estaba subido en la roca donde estaba Terra, y sin mas se alejaron de la torre, luego fueron ha varios lugares y pasando una noche muy linda, cosa que en la torre no era así ya que Cy se había levantado para un bocadillo nocturno y encontrándose con vario robots que no dudaron en atacar, en tanto el chico bestia recibía en su comunicador la llamada de Cy informándole lo que estaba aconteciendo en la torre.-

-Cuando chico bestia y Terra estaban llegando a la torre se podía observar una estruendosa batalla, y sin mas ellos también se unieron a la lucha; - mientras los titanes luchaban, Slade que estaba alejado del lugar decidió participar de la lucha, y haciendo un salto callo frente a Robin que no dudo en enfrentarlo, ya habían pasado varias horas de la batalla y los titanes habían acabado con todos los robots, el único que aun quedaba era Slade que estaba luchando con Robin.

-Ya lo ves Robin, si te hubieras aliado a mi como mi aprendiz esta ciudad ya seria nuestras, pero la vida siempre da revancha Robin, ya que tengo una nueva aprendiz, creo que ustedes ya la conocen ¡no!. –

-Slade había saltado hacia un costado quedando frente a Terra, y dándose media vuelta observo el rostro de los titanes que no podían creer que Terra los había engañado, pero él mas afectado fue el chico bestia que se repetía así mismo que no podía ser, miro a Terra pero esta solo agacho la mirada, estaba todo dicho Terra había traicionado a los titanes y en un rápido movimiento Slade desapareció junto con Terra dejando a los titanes bastantes consternados con lo acontecido, Robin les dijo que mejor entraran así trataban lo ocurrido, pero el chico bestia se quedo duro seguía sin entender lo que acababa de ocurrir.-

-El chico bestia sintió una mano en su hombro cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con el rostro de Raven que lo miraba, un incomodo silencio se produjo hasta que Raven le dio una palabra de aliento al chico bestia, este con lagrimas en los ojos; abrazo a Raven, en cualquier otra situación ella lo habría mandado a volar lejos pero este no era el momento, así que también correspondió el abrazo del chico bestia, cosa que para una persona que los miraba desde la ventana, le molesto un poco al ver esa escena y sin que lo notaran apretó sus puños y quito su mirada de la ventana.-

-Y sin mas pasaron varios días de aquello chico bestia estaba bastante mejor ya que cada tanto decía algunos de sus chistes y aun que no lo demostraba mucho aun sentía la traición de Terra, pero gracias a la actividad de los villanos, eso lo ayudaba a olvidar, pero esa mañana de viernes la alarma de la torre sonó advirtiendo la presencia de un villano, al contestar el llamado el comandante les comento lo que ocurría un silencio se produjo en la torre, pero los vos del líder titen les indico que debían ir a detenerla, así que saliendo por la 06, los titanes se dirigían a enfrentar a su enemigo, el cual no demoro mucho en hacerse notar ya que desde lejos se veía los focos de incendio y el grito despavorido de los ciudadanos; al llegar al lugar que era en las calles 50 y 25, Robin descendió de su moto siendo seguido por Cy, Starfire, Raven y chico bestia, y viendo como se aproximaba su enemigo siendo seguido por muchos robots, una ves que quedaron de frente con su enemigo y a la cual consideraron su amiga estaba levitando sobre una roca y llevaba una armadura plateada, ella los miro y sin decir una palabra se lanzo a la lucha.-

-Los titanes estaban luchando con todo, pero todo parecía ir para atrás ya que Terra y estos robots los estaban derrotando, pero el hecho era que como atacar a alguien a quien consideras un amigo, un titán; Chico bestia intento al igual que Starfire convencer a Terra de que Slade solo la estaba utilizando y que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero ella no los escuchaba, seguía atacando; Unos minutos pasaron y parecía que esta ves Slade había vencido ya que Terra usando sus poderes enterró en la tierra a los titanes y escuchando lo que Slade le decía al oído, Terra continua su camino de destrucción pero al llegar a un sector de la ciudad donde se encontraba un parque a su mente vino lo de aquella noche cuando el chico bestia la llevo a ese lugar donde compartieron tantos momentos lindos y cuando ella los había traicionado, no puedo evitar sentirse enferma, ya que ellos le brindaron una mano, su amista y como le había pagado ella, engañándolos, traicionándolos, se detuvo por un momento, mientras Slade le seguía dando instrucciones, pero un rayo azul la saco de su mundo, ya sabia de quien era, pero cuando iba a contraatacar una cortina de humo cubrió el lugar y varias sombras la rodeaban, a pesar de que no podía ver, ella sabían quienes eran, y así los titanes a la vos de Robin comenzaron su ataque contra Terra, quien estaba siendo golpeada y sobre pasada en condiciones; Decidió alejarse de hay pero Slade le decía que no, que con su ayuda ella podía ganar, y Slade como no es alguien a quien se deba subestimar se coloco en una plataforma de la cual podía controlar por medio del traje a Terra;

-Pero a pesar de eso la situación estaba a favor de los titanes; Terra decidió retirarse así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba Slade, una ves hay, Slade se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro recriminándole el haberse retirado, Terra se levanto y miro con furia a Slade y le dijo que ya no quería seguir haciendo esto, a lo que el le dijo que ya no tenia decisión sobre eso; Terra intento quitarse el traje pero fue inútil, no podía Slade la miro y le dijo que ahora el controlaba su cuerpo y que su vida le pertenecía a el; Hay fue entonces que ella comprendió el error que cometió al haber confiado en el y que esas palabras de que la ayudaría a controlar sus poderes era mentira ya que lo que Slade quería era utilizarla para sus propósitos, nunca estuvo en el ayudarla, pero era tarde ya el error se había hecho y no había vuelta atrás; - así que Terra intento derrotar a Slade pero era inútil ya que él controlaba sus movimientos, Terra callo de rodillas mientras Slade se acercaba a ella, y cuando estaba a punto de golpearla hicieron su entrada los titanes con el chico bestia adelante.-

-El chico bestia se disponía a atacar a Slade pero Terra se interpuso, él le pidió que se hiciera a un lado a lo que Terra le contesto que no podía ya que Slade tenia control sobre su cuerpo y poderes.-

-Terra eso es mentira, la única que tiene el poder eres tu, es tu vida son tus poderes no los de el, no dejes que esto termine así, yo aun te considero mi amiga Terra, vamos terminemos con esto pronto así volvemos a nuestro hogar, la torre titán. – Chico bestia le extendía la mano a Terra.

-Si tienes razón chico bestia, pero antes debo arreglar unos asuntos con Slade. – Terra se lanzo contra Slade a pesar que sus movimientos eran muy lentos, pero haciendo caso a lo que le dijo el chico bestia logro recuperar el control de su cuerpo y sus poderes.

-Tonta, esta traición te costara caro. – Slade se abalanzó contra Terra que usando sus poderes le dio con varios fragmentos de roca.

-Terra estaba luchando con todo, mientras en ese lugar el piso comenzó a abrirse y crear un gran cráter en donde la lava estaba emergiendo quedando ella y Slade un una plataforma en medio de aquel río de lava hirviendo, en tanto los titanes no podían hacer otra cosa que observar la lucha, que estaba llegando a su fin; Terra le dio un certero golpe a Slade haciéndolo caer en el magma, cuando todo parecía haber terminado Robin le advirtió a Terra que todo el lugar iba a colapsar, Terra miro a su alrededor y supo que sino detenía el


	12. el fin02

magma este destruiría la ciudad así que se acercó al chico bestia y agradeciéndole toda la amista que le brindo y dándole un beso en la mejilla se alejo de el y rápidamente se envolvió en una segadora luz amarilla que al desaparecer los titanes observaron que el magma se había detenido, pero al alzar sus miradas la figura de su amiga se había transformado en roca, se había sacrificado, dio su vida por aquellos quienes le brindaron una amista sincera, por sus amigos valió la pena.

-Luego de unos días en aquella cueva donde quedo la titán Terra chico bestia se acercaba a ella con un ramo de flores y depositándolas a sus pies no pudo evitar que las lagrimas invadieran su rostro, pero la mano amiga de Raven le prometió que haría todo lo posible para traerla de regresó a lo que el chico bestia asintió con la cabeza; A los pies de Terra los titanes habían colocado una placa que decía " Terra, una titán y una excelente amiga" . –

-Habían pasado, uno meses de lo de Terra, y el chico bestia poco a poco estaba recuperándose de esa perdida ya que cada tanto decía algunos de su chiste, que claro a el solo le hacían gracias, nuevamente gracias a que también los villanos estaban bastantes persistentes lograba no pensar en eso.-

-Pero toda esta situación estaba por cambiar ya que un ser estaba preparando su regreso a este mundo, algo que Raven sabia que significaba.

-Parecía un día como cualquier otro, los titanes estaban preparando una pequeña salida al parque para descansar un poco y de paso preparar la fiesta para Raven ya que habían conseguido su fecha de nacimiento, aunque en realidad fue Robin quien les comento eso y algo que no revelo fue como lo consiguió; en tanto Raven se había encerrado en su habitación y no quitaba su vista del reloj que tenia en la pared, pero los golpes a la puerta la desconcentraron y cuando fue haber quien era se encontró con el chico bestia, a lo que ella no dejo que dijera palabra simplemente le cerro la puerta en la cara y se sentó frente al reloj como esperando que eso hiciera que fuera mas rápido, en fin entre tantos los titanes tenia todo listo para partir pero la alarma sonó justo, así que tuvieron que dejar su salida para otro momento; El comandante les dijo que el Dr. Luz había vuelto a sus andanzas y estaba robando el banco, y así sin perder tiempo los titanes partieron a detener al Dr. Luz ya que cuando volvieran tenia todo listo.

-Cuando los titanes llegaron al banco el Dr. Luz se estaba llevando unos bolsos con dinero, pero antes de que Robin dieran la orden de atacar, Raven apareció y se adelantado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejo inconsciente al Dr. Luz, cosa que los titanes quedaron sorprendido.

-Que ocurre Raven, té noto un poco extraña. – Robin se había acercado a ella.

-No me ocurre nada, solo que lo estuve pensando y creo que es una buena idea ir al parque, solo es eso, bueno vamos que se hace tarde. – Raven se dio media vuelta y salió de hay volando en dirección del parque y siendo seguida por los demás.

-Y así los titanes pasaron una tarde tranquila y de diversión en el parque, bueno casi todos aunque ella quería disimularlo, Robin sabia que algo le molestaba, que esta no era su forma de ser, decidió acercarse hasta donde Raven estaba sentada mientras sostenía un vaso con agua.-

-Raven me dirás lo que ocurre, que es lo que te tiene tan preocupada, y mira que a mi no me puedes engañar.- Robin se había sentado al lado de Raven mientras ella solo desviaba la mirada.

-No es nada Robin.- Raven a pesar de lo que le pasaba, aun no era capas de comprender el por que cada ves que el estaba cerca de ella, se sentía así.-

-Esta bien Raven, sino me lo quieres decir ahora no importa, pero recuerda que yo.. Este... nosotros estamos aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites. – Robin se levanto ya que Starfire lo estaba llamando para que jugara bola apestosa con ella y Cy y chico bestia.

-La tarde estaba dejando poco a poco lugar a la noche, los titanes recogieron sus cosas y estaban preparados para irse a la torre, ya que cuando llegaran le darían a Raven su sorpresa; Pero este momento de gozó al igual que el destino de la tierra estaba por tornarse oscuro ya que un conocido villano haría nuevamente su aparición al mando del mayor de los demonios.-

-Cuando los titanes estaban llegando a la torre en el comunicador del auto T la alarma sonó, Robin al igual que los demás no podían creer que justo en ese momento pasara eso, así que con mala gana Robin respondió el mensaje; en eso los demás observaban como la expresión de Robin cambiaba, y al cortar la comunicación Robin los miro serio a los titanes y les dijo que aquel sujeto que causo tanto daño y la perdida de una titán había vuelto.

-No puede ser, pero si Terra lo envió al magma hirviendo, como puede ser esto. – chico bestia al igual que los demás no podía creer que estuviera de vuelta.

-Viejo ahora si debemos mas que nunca derrotar a Slade de una ves por todas. – Cy hacia un trompo con el auto T y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Slade.

-Al llegar al lugar el cual no fue difícil de encontrar ya que varios edificios estaban en llamas, los titanes descendieron del auto T y se pararon en mitad de la calle mirando en dirección donde las llamas consumían unos autos estacionados; hicieron unos pasos pero la vos de Slade izo que se detuvieran y saliendo de entre las llamas Slade hacia su reaparición, pero Robin noto algo distinto, no sabia que eran en realidad, pero cuando giro su cabeza y vio la expresión de Raven comprendió que ella si lo sabia.-

-No puede ser ese emblema en su frente es de... – Raven se enmudeció al reconocer el símbolo que portaba Slade en la frente.

-Mi querida niña, veo que ya sabes por que estoy aquí no.- Slade se acercaba a ella y a su ves unos demonios de fuego aparecían a sus espaldas.

-Las cosa se estaban complicando Slade había vuelto, pero esta vez tenia un aspecto más tenebroso, Robin que había visto la expresión de Raven les indico a los titanes que atacaran, mientras el se dirigía hacia Slade, pero unos de esto demonios de fuego se le interpuso en el camino, el quería llegar hasta Slade pero cuando derrotaba a unos de estos demonios aparecía otro y otro, como si quisieran impedir algo; Robin estaba furioso ya que pudo observar como Slade tomaba del brazo a Raven y le decía algo que el no alcanzaba a descifrar y más que ella no hacia nada para atacar a Slade.

-Raven tu destino es inevitable, sabes lo que tienes que hacer no, esto no se puede retrasar, hoy es el día del fin del mundo y ni tu, ni tus amigos podrán evitarlo.

-No, los titanes van a impedir que esto ocurra, Robin te derrotara.- Raven estaba asustada ya que sabia que este seria el fin de todo o quizás su temor era que el muriera

-No lo creo Raven ni tú ni los titanes podrán evitar que TU padre Trigon vuelva a este mundo, y tu junto con tus queridos amigos morirán y eso tú lo sabes.

-Raven usando su aura oscura golpeo a Slade que salió volando unos metros y cayendo de pie y haciéndole un gesto a Raven con el dedo de que no; Raven rápidamente se unió a los titanes que estaban siendo avasallados por estos demonios, ella los guió hasta una fabrica cercana para que revisaran la situación pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo Slade izo volar la puerta de ese lugar, entrando junto a los demonios, ataco sin piedad a los titanes que se defendían como podían, mientras Slade se enfrentaba a Raven que a pesar de usar todo su poder Slade no recibía daño alguno es mas lo disfrutaba, el ver el rostro de furia de Raven, hasta que usando sus nuevos poderes creó una gran detonación que izo que varias maquinas del lugar explotaran y una de estas estaba por caer encima de Robin;

-Raven al ver eso, uso su poder para detener el tiempo, y así se acercó hasta Robin que al tocarlo él volvió a la normalidad, y sin dejarlo decir una palabra lo saco de ese lugar, mientras Slade que también había quedado congelado en el tiempo, empezó a moverse y librarse; En tanto Raven condujo a Robin a una iglesia cercana donde lo dejo en unos de los bancos.

-Raven que ocurre, como Slade volvió a la vida y además con esos poderes y esta ves quiero la verdad. Robin se puso de frente a Raven esperando la respuesta de esta.

-Robin, yo soy la hija de un demonio llamado Trigon, y además de eso soy su portal para que él vuelva a este mundo, Robin cuando eso pase todo lo que conoces desaparecerá de este mundo por eso te pido que acabes conmigo, así mi padre no podrá regresar. – Raven se había arrodillado frente a Robin, esperando eso que nunca vendría.-

-Pero que dices Raven yo nunca haría algo como eso, no me importa que ese Trigon regrese, ya que nosotros los titanes le aremos frente y lo venceremos, y por que yo estoy aquí contigo Raven no dejare que nada té pasa, por que yo te... – Robin no pudo terminar su frase ya que Slade que se había liberado, y no le tomo mucho encontrarlos en la iglesia donde ellos se ocultaban, Raven se eleva en el aire y con su poderes derribo a Slade y se alejo de la iglesia ya que no quería que Robin se enfrentara con el ya que no seria rival, y así Raven y Slade iban sobrevolando la ciudad, mientras ella iban lanzándole con cualquier cosa contundente, algo que para Slade no le era difícil esquivar y contraatacar con bolas de fuego, en cuanto estaban pasando por entre medio de unos edificios Raven izo que estos aplastaran a Slade; Ella se quedo levitando un momento pero la vos de Slade izo que elevara su cabeza y recibiera un fuerte golpe y cayera en la azotea de un edifico, una ves que Raven estaba en el piso Slade la levanto de los brazos.

-Raven no puedes escapar a tu destino, y en una horas vendré por ti, así que aprovecha estos momentos para despedirte de tus amigos. – Slade sujetaba los brazos de Raven, a la ves que en ellos unos símbolos rojos aparecían y haciéndola perder la conciencia, es entonces que Slade desapareció, pero Robin llego ante de que cayera del todo, la tomo de la cintura.

-Robin miro detenidamente a Raven mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos, su pelo ahora largo y esa figura frágil, hacia que el corazón de Robin palpitara de un modo acelerado, pero se dijo para sí mismo que este no era el momento, así que sujeto a Raven y se dirigió a la torre titán, a todo esto la ciudad al igual que los demás titanes habían vuelto a la normalidad; Una ves en la entrada de la torre y ante de que Robin abriera la puerta esta se abrió y ante ellos salió Starfire, que se asusto al ver a Robin que traía cargando a Raven y mas en el estado que estaba ya que su ropa estaba toda desgarrada.-

-Amigo Robin que ocurrió, que le paso a Raven.-

-Luego les digo Star, ahora debo dejar a Raven en la enfermería.-

-Robin depositaba a Raven sobre la camilla mientras Cy la inspeccionó con sus equipos, y para tranquilidad de todos, Raven solo estaba desmayada; Cy les dijo que mejor la dejaran descansar, en tanto Cy como Starfire salían de la enfermería, siendo Robin el único que se quedo un poco mas.-

-Que increíble quien pensaría que tras de este cuerpo tan frágil se esconde un gran poder, sabes Raven no te preocupes aquí estamos tus amigos y no permitiremos que nada malo te pase.- Robin acercó su mano hacia el rostro de Raven, pero se detuvo unos milímetros antes; retiro su mano y saliendo de la enfermería se dirigió hacia la sala principal donde estaban los demás, en tanto iba caminando por el pasillo que extrañamente le parecía mas largo que nunca; se detuvo en la puerta y dio un suspiro.-

-Una ves adentro les comento la situación al resto del equipo titán, que no salía de su asombro ante lo que Robin les decía.

-Amigo Robin, como podremos ayudar a Raven.-

-Viejo ahora que haremos. – Chico bestia estaba bastante nervioso.

-Robin, Raven te dijo cuando seria el día del fin del mundo.

-Que tonterías dices Cy, no habrá ningún fin del mundo ya que nosotros detendremos a Trigon, y con respecto al día ese Raven no me dijo nada.

-En tanto los titanes asimilaban lo dicho por Robin, en la enfermería Raven se despertaba y mirando a su alrededor supo que se encontraba en la torre titán, su mente era un mar de confusión, tantos sucesos en un solo día era mucho; Así que lentamente se levanto y creando por portal en la pared se tele transporto a su habitación donde primeramente se cambio de ropas y parándose frente al espejo recorto su cabello, una ves hecho esto se quedo momentáneamente observando su reflejó en el, sabia que tenia que hacer algo pero no deseaba que les pasara algo a sus amigos quienes le abrieron las puerta de su casa; Pero una extraña sensación izo que se pusiera alerta, observo todo a su alrededor pero no vio nada, hasta que nuevamente esa sensación volvió; y hay supo que provenía de su mente, cerro los ojos y se concentró; Primeramente vino una sucesión de imágenes que no entendía hasta que escucho una voz y no cualquier voz sino la de su líder, pero esta era diferente, sonaba como si estuviera llorando, intento acercarse mas hasta donde provenía la voz, pero cuando estaba cerca ese lazo se corto; Raven se arrodillo intento comprender lo ocurrido, hasta que comprendió que se trataba de aquel lazo que intento cuando Robin se encontraba en manos de Slade; no comprendía el por que, ya que aquélla ves no pudo obtener resultados, ¿por qué, Ahora, no pudo comprender la razón;

-Así que se incorporo, sabia que debía hacer algo, ya que el tiempo se acababa tanto para ella como para sus amigos; se dirigió hasta donde estaban los demás.

-La puerta de la sala se abrió y entrando por ella Raven miro a sus amigos, y sabiendo que no podía ocultarles que su hora estaba próxima.

-Raven, necesitamos que nos digas mas sobre este asunto, y por favor dinos la verdad cuando piensa Trigon volver. – Robin se había parado y mirándola fijamente y a su ves se notaba preocupación en su mirar.

-Debí haberles dicho esto antes, pero pensé que podría sola con esto, pero como verán la situación es diferente a la que imagine ya que ahora no puedo permitir que les pase algo malo a ustedes, es por eso que he decidido enfrentar mi destino y tratar de impedir que mi padre vuelva. – Raven agacho su cabeza, no quería que vieran su angustia reflejada en su rostro.

-Pero Raven aun no me respondiste cuando o a que hora será.- Robin la miro muy seriamente.

-El emisario ósea Slade vendrá por mí a la 23:00Hs antes que termine el día, es por eso que te pido que no intervengan. – Raven se había dado la vuelta para marcharse, pero la vos de sus amigos la detuvo.

-Raven, nosotros te ayudaremos a derrotar a Trigon, tanto yo como los demás pensamos igual, nunca abandonamos una pelea y en especial a una amiga; que dicen titanes le pateamos el trasero a Trigon. – Robin se dio vuelta y miro a los demás que no tardaron en responder con un fuerte SÍ.

-Raven miro a sus amigos y comprendió que seria inútil convencerlos de nada, ya que ellos están dispuesto a dar todo de sí, para ayudarla; y gracias a que se coloco la capucha los demás no pudieron ver la lagrimas de felicidad que corrió por su rostro; esta era la primera ves que derramaba una lagrima que no fuera de dolor, se sentía feliz de tener unos amigos así como los titanes.

-Pero ese momento fue interrumpido cuando el reloj dio las 23:00Hs en punto y por el gran ventanal de la sala se divisaba como la oscuridad le abría paso a la luz que emanaban los demonios de fuego; entonces los titanes sabían que la hora de la batalla había comenzado.

-Raven tu quédate aquí nosotros les aremos frente y trataremos de impedir que lleguen hasta ti; Muy bien titanes están listos, entonces vamos.

-Robin al igual que los demás, rompiendo el ventanal y salieron a enfrentar a Slade que venia con los demonios de fuego; una ves que estuvieron frente a frente.

-Como están titanes, están listo para el fin del mundo. – Slade se ponía en guardia para enfrentar a los titanes, a lo que Raven observaba por la ventana lo que ocurría.

-No te dejaremos que toques a Raven, y mucho menos que la usen como el portal. – Robin se lanzaba de frente contra Slade.

-Viejo, pateemos algunos traseros de fuego. – Chico bestia se transformó en rinoceronte he envestía a los demonios.

-Yo te apoyo bestita; y tu Starfire. – Cy lanzaba fuertes rayos con su arma.

-Amigo Cy, yo también te aboyo... te apoyo. – Starfire golpeaba fuertemente a los demonios.

-Y así los titanes enfrentaban valientemente a los demonios, pero estos eran interminables, a tal punto que estaban siendo sobrepasados en números y siendo arrinconados; hasta que formando un circulo los titanes al igual que Robin se encontraban algo agotados por la dura batalla; Hasta que escucharon la vos de Raven.

-Alto deténganse. – Raven descendía de la torre ante la mirada de sus amigos.

-No Raven, no te des por vencida aun no hemos perdido. – Robin intentaba que ella no bajara, pero era tarde Raven se para frente a Slade.

-Muy bien niña, veo que entiendes que es inútil que te resistas, ahora ven que tu destino te espera.-

-Raven miro la expresión en el rostro de sus amigos y en especial el de Robin que a pesar de estar rodeado intentaba inútilmente detenerla; así que deteniéndose y sin mirarlos uso su poder para dejar inconsciente a los titanes sin antes mirar al líder titán como caía al suelo; y lo único que pudo decir es; perdóname Robin.-

-Luego de unos minutos los titanes despertaban y viendo que Slade, Raven y los demonios de fuego no estaban.

-Viejo que fue eso, sentí como si me dieron un golpe de corriente. – Chico bestia se ponía en pie mientras le deba una mano a Cy.

-Amigos donde están todos, y donde esta Raven.

-Ella se fue con Slade Starfire. – Robin intentaba entender la situación.

-Robin que haremos, como encontraremos a Raven. – Cy miraba su monitor en busca de la señal de Raven, sin resultados,

-No lo se Cy, debem... – Robin sintió un choque en su cabeza y las imágenes de unos edificio vinieron a el, y al pasar por un objeto que reflejo un rostro, al ver eso Robin quedo impactado, era Raven pero como, no lograba entender.

-Robin que te ocurre, te siente bien. – Cy se acercó a Robin que parecía haber entrado en un transe.

-Cy no se como, pero sé donde esta Raven acabó de verla en mi mente. – Robin lo miro a Cy, hasta que Starfire les izo un comentario.

-Amigo Cy tal ves sea, aquel conjuro que intento Raven cuando buscábamos a Robin.

-¿Conjuro, no se que será, pero ahora debemos ir a ayudar a Raven. – Robin corrió hasta donde estaba su moto, y subiéndose en ella y siendo seguido por Cy, Starfire y el chico bestia, en el auto T, siguieron a Robin; Saliendo por la 06 Robin y los demás fueron todo derecho hasta la 02 en donde doblaron a su derecha hasta llegar a una especie de templo o iglesia que llevaba muchos años abandonado, una ves hay se aproximaron a la entrada, que cuyas puertas eran enorme; Gracias a la fuerza de Cy quien abrió la puerta pudieron entrar; el ambiente no era el mejor, al llevar varios años cerrado se había acumulado mucho tierra, y humedad; pero a nuestros amigos eso no les importaba mucho, así que siguieron avanzando por los pasillos hasta llegar a lo que parecía la sala principal, la cual Robin reconoció gracias a las imágenes que había visto anteriormente en su mente.

-Titanes aquí es el lugar, así que tengan cuidado ya que no sabemos que nos encontraremos al entrar.- Robin sacaba su vara mientras iba abriendo la puerta.

-Una ves que entraron lo primero que vieron fue una enorme figura de una mano que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, al ir aproximándose y al llegar a unos metros de la figura ya que el cuarto aquel era realmente enorme; La vos de Raven izo que se detuvieran.

-Por favor no avancen mas, para mí ya es muy tarde pero ustedes aun pueden salvarse.- Raven mientras les iba diciendo esto iba subiendo al altar en forma de mano.

-No Raven, no lo hagas, recuerda que somos un equipo, es por eso que debemos afrontar esto todos juntos. – Robin mientras le hablaba se iba acercando cada ves mas a la base del altar.

-Gracias Robin y a todos por haberme aceptado en el equipo... adiós amigos. – Raven lanzo un fuerte conjuro contra los titanes formando una enorme barrera que los separaba.

-Robin, Starfire, Cy y el chico bestia intentaron de mil maneras romper aquella barrare que los separaba, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles no lograban romperla; Simplemente se quedaron vieron como Raven llegaba al centro del altar y era envuelta por una gran aura roja que cubrió todo su cuerpo y a su ves una gran luz cegadora destello y cuando todo parecía volver a la normalidad, los titanes observaron que Raven ya no se encontraba hay; todo su ser había desaparecido en esa gran luz.

-Maldición que clase de líder soy, no he podido ayudarla. – Robin se había arrodillado y golpeando fuertemente el piso, descargaba algo de su frustración.

-Amigo Robin no digas eso, tú eres el mejor líder que pudiéramos tener. – Starfire apoyo su mano en el hombro de Robin tratando de calmarlo y darle su apoyo.

-Escucha viejo no es momento pare que te pongas así; recuerda que esta batalla aun no ha terminado. – Cy estaba dándole la espalda a Robin mientras revisaba con sus censores el lugar.

-Robin, que ocurre tu no eres así, vamos viejo te aseguro que todo tendrá solución. – Las primeras palabras enserio que podía decir el chico bestia.

-Pero antes que Robin pudieran decir algo un enorme sonido izo temblar la ciudad, desde donde estaba el altar la figura de Trigon salía hacia su nuevo mundo, la tierra, los titanes no podían creerlo Trigon era enorme; Pero eso no izo cambiar la expresión de Robin, él estaba dispuesto a derrotarlo a cualquier precio; Pero ante de que pudieran hacer algo el Némesis de Robin salía de entre las sombras provocando gran malestar a todos los titanes, en especial a Robin que sin pensarlo ataco a Slade. Lo cual lo asombro ya que Slade parecía no poseer aquella fuerza que mostró anteriormente.

-Sorprendido Robin, como abras notado estoy acabado. – Slade se levantaba lentamente ya que Robin le había propinado tremenda patada.

-Te destruiré ahora y aquí mismo Slade, por todo el mal que has causado. – Robin sacaba lentamente una espada.

-Espera Robin, no quieres saber dónde esta Raven.

-Que dices maldito yo la he visto desaparecer, frente a mis ojos; Y así y todo gustas burlarte. – Robin estaba decido a acabar con Slade.

-Robin solo escucha lo que te tengo que decir y luego si quieres puedes acabar conmigo.- Slade estaba recostado contra la pared.

-Y así Slade les dijo todo a los titanes, la traición de Trigon hacia él, y el hecho de que aun podían recuperar a Raven; en principio todos dudaron de las palabras de Slade, pero Robin sabia que tenían que hacer algo y pronto, entonces acepto el trato de Slade; Él lo acompañaría hasta donde se encontraba Raven y en tanto los demás debían distraer a Trigon para poder darles el tiempo necesario a ellos de llegar.-

-Entonces todo estaba listo para la batalla final, Starfire, chico bestia y Cy se dirigieron a cumplir con su parte mientras Robin y Slade, se encaminaron por aquel peligroso lugar; Robin estaba muy atento a los movimientos de Slade ya que no le tenia mucha confianza, claro que Slade se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Los titanes llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Trigon que había utilizado la gran torre T como trono; así que siguiendo el plan que ideo Cy los titanes comenzaron su ataque contra Trigon.

-Insolentes mortales, creen que pueden contra el gran Trigon. – Trigon miraba desafiante a los titanes.

-Viejo esto no me gusta nada. – Chico bestia estaba algo temeroso ante este demonio.

-Tranquilo bestita y recuerda que debemos mantenerlo ocupado, así Robin puede encontrar a Raven. – Cy disparaba con su cañón, pero este ni siquiera le hacia el mínimo rasguño a Trigon.

-Los titanes estaban luchando con todo lo que tenían, pero sus intentos eran inútiles; hasta que Trigon dispara una gran bola de fuego, que iba a impactar directamente sobre nuestros amigos; pero al retroceder y juntarse sintieron como una extraña energía recorrió sus cuerpos.

-Amigos que es esto, siento como si algo de Raven recorriera mi cuerpo. – Starfire y los demás vieron como una aura negra los cubría.

-Al parecer Raven nos a dado algo de su poder y al estar juntos esta se hace mas fuerte. – Cy se junto mas a sus amigos.

-Y así antes que la bola de fuego los tocara, una gran energía negra envolvió a nuestros amigos y pudieron detener la bola de fuego.

-Luego de detener al ataque de Trigon los titanes, utilizando el poder que les había dejado Raven atacaron a Trigon; pero este parecía inmutarse ante esto; hasta que levanto su mano y diciendo una palabras en una lengua antigua.

-Como todos los mortales, ustedes también tienen un lado oscuro dentro de sus corazones. – Diciendo esto Trigon izo que del cuerpo de los titanes saliera un aura oscura que rápidamente se transformo en su contraparte; Nuestros amigos quedaron impresionados por sus opuestos, esto rápidamente se transformo en una lucha personal con su lado oscuro.

-En tanto los titanes luchaban contra ellos mismo; Robin y Slade avanzaban por un mar de magma, mientras destruían a los demonios de fuego que se les interponía.-

-Slade, espero que lo que me dijiste sea cierto. – Robin estaba parado sobre uno de los costado de la balsa que los llevaba, mientras con su vara destruía a los demonios de fuego.

-Robin, siempre tan desconfiado, y no creas que esto me gusta, yo solo lo hago por que me beneficia a mi mismo, no me interesa que te pueda pasar a ti o a ella, simplemente quiero recuperar aquello que Trigon me prometió y no cumplió.

-Luego de unos minutos de navegar por el magma hirviendo llegaron hasta un pequeño muelle en donde bajaron y siguiendo por un camino estrecho con una pequeña caída, avanzaban hasta que Slade resbalo y callo al nivel inferior; y atrás de el, Robin que siguiéndolo descendió, una ves que Slade se puso de pie le indico el camino a seguir a Robin.

-Muy bien Robin aquí nos separamos, toma el camino de la derecha y este te llevara hacia tu querida amiga no.- Slade le indico el camino a Robin mientras él siguió el suyo.

-No sé que tratas de insinuar, pero este hecho no cambia para nada, él deseó que tengo de destruirte; Así que la próxima ves que nos veamos ten por seguro que te devolveré al mismo infierno del cual nunca debiste salir. – Y con estas palabras Robin tomo el camino que le indico Slade.

-Y así Robin camino por aquel sendero hasta llegar a la entrada de aquella iglesia donde habían entrado él y Raven, claro que todo era diferente ahora ya que todo lo que se veía era los cimientos y escombros de aquella iglesia; Al entrar Robin tuvo que enfrentarse algunos demonios de fuego que se encontraban hay, pero esto no fue problema para él; Una ves que estuvo en el interior un movimiento llamo su atención, al ir a ver de que se trataba, Robin quedo sorprendido, aquella figura que vio no era otra que Raven, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que ella se veía como una niña de unos 7 o 8 años y además su traje era blanco; Intento acercarse pero la pequeña Raven escapo de el, como si le temiera; Así que Robin la siguió mientras iban descendiendo mas profundo hasta que la pequeña Raven resbalo y estaba cayendo directamente al mar de magma; Pero Robin utilizando su gancho logro atrapar a la pequeña Raven antes que esta cayera.

-Estas bien Raven. –

-Si estoy bien Robin. –

-Entonces te acuerdas de mi no Raven, entonces por que huías de mí.

-Si Robin yo me acuerdo de ti y de los demás; es que tu no entiendes, este mundo esta condenado y ni tu, ni nadie podrá hacer algo en contra de mi padre.

-No Raven mientras estemos aquí, siempre habrá una oportunidad aunque sea mínima. – Robin apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de Raven.

-Robin como haces para tener esa confianza y esa fuerza ante cualquier situación.

-Sabes por que Raven, por yo tengo esperanzas en un mundo mejor y eso me da fuerza para enfrentar cualquier situación, sabes una cosa yo tendré esperanzas por los dos esta bien, vamos Raven con nuestros amigos.

-En tanto los titanes estaban perdiendo contra su lado oscuro.

-Viejo nunca creí que fuera tan fuerte. –

-Ja no me hagas reír bestita, recuerda que yo... lo tengo se como podremos derrotarnos; Escuchen si no podemos contra nosotros mismo por que no luchamos en contra. –

-Amigo Cy que buena idea.-

-Y de este modo nuestros amigos pudieron derrotar a su otro yo; que luego se volvieron a fundir en sus cuerpos, claro que esto agoto a nuestros amigos así que decidieron ir a otro lugar para recobrar un poco de energía, pero en eso que iban caminando por una de las calles de Jump City que se encontraba completamente en llamas se encontraron con el líder titán, que estaba parado encima de unos escombro y a su lado se encontraba la pequeña Raven cosa que sorprendió mucho a los demás; pero ese momento fue interrumpido por Trigon quien se había cansado de los titanes, así que decidió atacarlos.

-Insectos molestos ahora me encargare de ustedes.-

-Los titanes al ver que Trigon atacaría miraron a su líder, que no dudo en dar la orden de atacar también; pero antes de comenzar Robin le dijo a Raven que se escondiera y que no pierda la fe en él; Al principio los titanes atacaron con todo a Trigon incluso sin esperarlo recibieron la ayuda de Slade que apareció por encima de Trigon con una gran hacha, con la cual corto unos de los cuernos de Trigon; pero esto no fue suficiente ya que Trigon lanzo una enorme poder el cual derribo a nuestros amigos y a Slade también, quedando tirados en el piso a la merced de Trigon.

-En tanto la pequeña Raven que estaba observando todo y al ver a Robin hay tirado, corrió hasta el, intento despertarlo pero fue inútil Robin estaba inconsciente, fue entonces que Trigon se acercó mas a ella.

-Mi querida hija aun estas viva, pero no será por mucho ya que te mandare junto a tus amigos al mas allá. – Trigon disparo una gran poder contra Raven, que creando un escudo pudo detenerlo.

-Veo que aun té queda algo de mi poder en ti, pero eso no será suficiente para vencerme. – Trigon esta por lanzar otro ataque que al igual que el primero fue detenido por Raven; Al chocar los poderes una gran luz envolvió a Raven, y cuando esta cesa Raven se ponía de pie habiendo recuperado su estado original.

-Raven osas desafiar a tu padre.- Trigon podía sentir esa energía que provenía de Raven.

-Tu no eres mi padre; un padre debe ser generoso, un padre te cuida, y a mí me criaron los monjes; Y tu ya no perteneces aquí. – Raven lanza una fuerte onda de poder contra Trigon que estaba sintiendo en carne propia el inmenso poder de Raven, que cerrando sus puños genero una gran aura que envolvió a Trigon haciéndolo volver a su letargo eterno.

-Luego de que Trigon fue vencido por Raven la ciudad que se encontraba destruida volvía a su estado original y todos los habitantes de la ciudad regresaban a su estado original; haciendo lo mismo los titanes que al ver que Trigon fue vencido se sintieron contentos.

-Muy bien Raven lo lograste.-

-Raven al ver a Robin no pudo evitar aquello; Simplemente abrazo con fuerza a Robin dándoles las gracias y al sentir su cuerpo junto al de el, entendió aquel sentimiento que estaba floreciendo en ella.

-Viejo que es esto primero una sonrisa, un abrazo, ropa blanca lo único que falta es que ahora hagas chistes, aunque dudo que sean tan buenos como los míos jaja. – Luego de este comentario del chico bestia, los titanes no pudieron evitar reír.

-Niño bestia no te acostumbre mucho a la sonrisa y aun el oscuro es mi color favorito.

-Pero cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir que mi nombre es Chico bestia, ja ahora se la da de comediante... principiante. –

-Y así entre risas los titanes regresaban a su hogar la torre T, luego de haber derrotado a Trigon; Una ves que llegaron Raven se fue a su habitación donde se cambio de ropa por la habitual y se corto el cabello, ya cuando estaba lista se dirigió a la sala donde encontró a Robin parado frente al gran ventanal.

-Disculpa Robin podría hacerte una pregunta. – Raven se para frente a Robin

-Claro Raven, que necesitas. –

-Quisiera saber como lo haces, digo tu nunca pierdes las esperanzas, ha pesar que no tienes poderes siempre logras cosas asombrosas.

-Sabes Raven hay un dicho que dice que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde; Yo creo que una persona sin esperanza no tiene futuro, es por eso que yo estoy lleno de esperanzas por un mañana mejor para todos; Aunque quizás no te has dado cuenta Raven, pero tú eres la persona mas esperanzada que conozco, por que a pesar de lo que decían y de la profecía tu siempre quisiste creer en algo mas, y siempre te superaste a ti misma, es por eso que te admiro ya que a pesar de todo escogiste este camino, que muchas veces tiene momentos malos, pero al final siempre hay esperanzas de ganar y crear poco a poco un mundo mejor, no crees. –

-Si tienes razón Robin... gracias por tener esperanzas en mi. – Raven se daba media vuelta dejando a Robin enfrente de ese gran ventanal llamado ilusión.

-Y así pasaron unos días de tranquilidad hasta que la alarma de la torre T sonó, informándoles que la hermandad del mal había vuelto a sus andanzas; entonces Robin dio la orden de ir hasta donde estaban ellos, una ves que llegaron al lugar se encontraron con Gizmo, Mammoth y Jinx, quienes estaban robando una joyería.

-Pero si son los intentos de héroes jaja. – Gizmo se burlaba de nuestros amigos hasta que Robin al frente les izo saber.

-Te equivocas enano... por que nosotros somos...

**- LOS JÓVENES TITANES.**

**FIN**

**(THE END)**

**Y que les pareció, bueno digan algo no sé lo que se les ocurra; Así que esperare sus revisiones como dice mi AMIGO Johnn23.**

Les agradezco muchísimos a los amigos que se fueron, a los que quedaron y a los que vendrán, tal vez aparezca pronto con otro de mis fic, bueno quizás no, pero el tiempo lo dirá no!.

**Atte. Su amigo _El Santo_ o si prefieren _J. Ignacio._**

**Esto no es una despedida sino un hasta pronto... nos vemos**


	13. el fin

N/A: hola a todos los amigos / as que me acompañaron en este fic, no me alcanzan las palabras de agradecimientos a todos, (sí a vos que estas leyendo esto, sí es para voz) muchas gracias; Como habrán notado este capitulo final es el mas largo que he hecho y sin dudas el mas difícil para mi, ya siendo honesto mis fic no son de lo mejor eso lo tengo claro, pero hago el esfuerzo de mejorar cada ves mas, es por eso que agradezco y no me cansare de agradecer a los amigos / as que se tomaron unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para leer mi fic, por que algo que aprendí en la vida es a ser agradecido con aquellos que te brindan una mano sin ni siquiera conocerte, por eso muchas gracias. Adiós

-En tanto Slade tomaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Robin, en la torre titán, Raven estaba intentando un extraño conjuró para poder ubicar a Robin.

-Y Raven sabes algo. Le preguntaba temeroso el chico bestia ya que conociendo el carácter de su compañera y más la mirada que le había hecho, trato de no molestarla demasiado.

-Amiga has podido encontrar a Robin. – Starfire la miraba esperanzada.

-No lo siento, él hechizó no funciono. Decía Raven mientras miraba con preocupación a sus compañeros.

-Pero tu no dijiste que podías encontrarlo fácilmente, en ese hechizó. – Le recriminaba Cy a Raven ya que tenia esperanzas de que pudiera averiguar algo sobre su amigo.

-Lo que pasa que él hechizó solo funciona cuando esa persona se encuentra consciente, y al parecer Robin no lo esta. – Luego de esto Raven se retiro a su habitación, mientras Starfire, chico bestia y Cy, sé dirigieron a la sala de mando.

-En tanto con Slade y Robin.

-Slade había sujetado a Robin de sus manos y lo tenia elevado, mientras el se sentó a esperar a que reaccionará.

-Luego de unos diez minutos Robin lentamente abría sus ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de Slade.

-Luego que Robin reaccionará, y ver a su ahora Némesis, Robin intento librarse de las ataduras, pero en el estado en que se encontraba le era imposible, mientras Slade seguía insistiéndole que el seria su aprendiz quiera o no.

-Y Robin que dices es un buen trato el que te propongo, o acaso quieres seguir con tus amiguitos, fingiendo ser algo que nunca serás.

-Me escuchas nunca me uniré a ti, no importa lo que tu digas, yo no abandonaré a los titanes. – Robin intentaba liberarse, pero le era inútil, lo único que conseguía que las ataduras lo lastimaran más.

-Pero Slade se había cansado de escuchar a Robin, así que dándole un fuerte golpe lo dejo inconsciente, mientras se para frente a su computadora.

-En la torre titán, se encontraban todos muy preocupados ya que no tenían noticias de Robin, en tanto Cy y chico bestia se encontraba parados frente al gran ventanal tal como Robin lo hacia, tal ves intentaba encontrar la manera de dar con su amigo, Starfire se puso a prepara unos de sus típicos platillos, tratando de imaginarse que Robin volvería en cualquier momento, Raven también se encontraba en la sala ya que luego de meditar unos segundos prefirió estar en la sala donde se preparo un te y se sentó en la mesa con la mirada fija en su tasa, era una situación algo extraña ya que ninguno intercambiaba palabra, hasta que la alarma sonó, a lo que todos se pusieron atentos, luego que la pantalla descendió una figura se hacia presente, y era nada menos que Slade, que en forma burlona se dirigía hacia ellos, pero lo que mas consterno a los titanes fue que Slade le mostró la figura de Robin que se encontraba colgado y con claros signos de haber tenido una tremenda lucha, mientras Slade solo les mostraba con lujos de detalles las lesiones de Robin los titanes estaban furiosos, tanto que sino fuera por Raven, Cy hubiera destrozado la pantalla.

Tranquilízate Cy, no lograras nada destruyendo la pantalla. – Raven había envuelto los brazos de Cy.

-Maldito, cuando te encontremos habrás deseado nunca haberme conocido. – Cy estaba realmente enojado ya que su amigó y compañero se encontraba en problemas y el no podía ayudarlo.

-Tranquilos titanes, si tanto les interesa Robin, en cualquier momento se los entrego envuelto para regalo, eso si nos les aseguro que este con vida.- Dicho Slade corto la transmisión, dejando a los titanes más furiosos que antes, pero la única que permaneció en silencio y pensativa fue Raven, hasta que con sus palabras llamo la atención de los demás.

-Ya sé donde esta Robin, el se encuentra en las cuevas Mackorni. – Raven, mientras los demás titanes ponían atención a lo que Slade decía y les mostraba, ella miraba detenidamente las imágenes y hay en el momento que Slade les mostró a Robin ella pudo distinguir una figura antigua que solo se hallaban en esas cuevas.

-Pero como estas segura. – Cy, se para frente a ella.

-Muy simple, por que cuando Slade nos mostró a Robin yo pude ver unas figuras en la pared de aquel lugar y no tengo dudas son las cuevas Mackorni.- Dicho esto Raven se dio media vuelta y salió raudamente de la torre, y siendo seguida por chico bestia, Starfire con Cy.

-El trayecto a las cuevas Mackorni fue rápido ya que todos fueron volando, una ves que todos descendieron al suelo, se pararon frente a la entrada de la cueva, mientras Cy entraba primero y iluminaba el camino siendo guiado por Raven, que luego de unos 15 minutos, empezaron a notar una luz a unos metros de ellos, así que sigilosamente se aproximaron, y al estar cerca se escuchaba la vos de Slade que hablaba con alguien.

-espero que cumplas bien tu misión, ahora vete. – Slade veía como la otra persona desaparecía en la oscuridad de la cueva.

-Con los titanes.

-amigo Cy mira es Robin. – Starfire le indicaba a Cy donde estaba Robin.

-Viejo, mira eso, ese maldito le dio una buena paliza. – Decía el chico bestia, al ver el estado en que se encontraba Robin.

-Titanes debemos rescatar a Robin, y a su ves detener a ese maldito. – Cy le estaba dando algunas indicaciones a los titanes, mientras Slade se aproximaba a Robin.

-Robin, parece que tus amigos ya vinieron en tu ayuda, que te parece si les doy la bienvenida y de paso me deshago de ellos. – Slade le susurraba a Robin a la ves que el reaccionaba.

-Los titanes se aproximaron sigilosamente, si saber que Slade ya sabia de ellos.

-En cuanto los titanes se pusieron a espaldas de Slade este se dio vuelta y mirándolos, no dudo en atacarlos, mientras Slade luchaba contra los titanes Robin estaba impotente ante esta situación ya que se encontraba encadenado, lo cual hacia que su bronca hacia Slade fuera mayor a cada instante. En tanto los titanes a pesar de sus fuerzas estaban recibiendo una gran paliza ante Slade.

-Hey viejo este tipo si que es fuerte, que hacemos Cy.

-Tienes razón bestita, pero no debemos darnos por vencido, contra un sujeto como este. Cy le disparaba con su cañón a lo que Slade lo esquivaba fácilmente, y aprovechando para propinarle un buen puñetazo y arrojándolo contra la pared, mientras Starfire al igual que Cy estaba siendo doblegada, pero la única que se mantenía digamos un tanto retraída era Raven.

-Slade estaba luchando contra Starfire, Cy y chico bestia, a la ves, cuando de repente sintió un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo, al girar su cabeza en dirección de la dama oscura pudo ver un aura negra que venia en su dirección, intento esquivarla pero fue inútil ya que esta lo seguía como su sombra, así que no tardo mucho en dar de lleno contra Slade que salió despedido con violencia contra unas de la paredes de la cueva, a lo que Raven les indico a Starfire y Cy, que aprovecharan que Slade estaba en el suelo y dispararan, cosa que hicieron, pero que para sorpresa de ellos Slade se recupero rápidamente he esquivo los rayos de ambos.

-Titanes no se confíen no soy alguien fácil de vencer. – Slade remetió con todo haciendo que los titanes retrocedieran, inclusive Raven que no lograba impactarle con su poder, pero cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo difícil, el suelo de la cueva comenzó a estremecerse.

-Pero que ocurre. – decía Slade ante el repentino sacudon de la tierra.

-Viejo un terremoto, los niños y el chico verde primero. Chico bestia intentaba no caerse ya que el suelo se sacudía violentamente.

-No es momento para tus tontos chiste niño bestia. – Raven estaba levitando a igual que Starfire que tomo a Cy, para que este estuviera a salvó ya que se habrían grietas en el suelo, pero rápidamente Raven aprovechando la confusión momentánea de Slade se dirigió a donde estaba Robin ya que estando atado era peligroso, una ves al lado de Robin lo libero de sus ataduras y tomándolo del brazo lo elevo unos metros del inestable suelo.

-He, Raven eres tu, gracias. – Robin estaba bastante lastimado como para poder sostenerse.

-A todo esto Raven les dijo que se llevaría a Robin a la torre, lo cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo, bueno no todos pero este no era el momento de discutir ese tema, así que Raven se envolvió con un aura negra la cual también cubrió a Robin y traspasando el techo de la cueva desaparecieron, en tanto la tierra parecía calmarse.

-Por fin amigos el suelo dejo de sacudirse. – Decía Starfire mientras descendía con Cy al piso.

-Viejo que sacudon. Chico bestia se había transformado en un pájaro.

-Muy bien titanes, han logrado rescatar a Robin, pero por cuanto será es m... que ocurre que es esto. – Slade estaba siendo tragado por el suelo.

-Y rápidamente Slade fue tragado por la tierra que luego de eso retomaba a su estado original, los titanes se quedaron extrañados ante esta situación ya que parecía que la tierra tuviera vida.

-Viejo me parece a mí o la tierra se comió a Slade.- Decía chico bestia mientras miraba donde había desaparecido Slade.

-No lo creo bestita, así que tengamos cuidado al salir de aquí. – Cy y los demás emprendieron la retirada ya que Slade había desaparecido.

-En tanto los titanes dejaban la cueva, el suelo comenzó a abrirse, del salió una chica de rubios cabellos, y siendo acompañada por otra persona.

-Muy bien mi aprendiz, la primera fase de mi plan esta saliendo como lo planee, ahora falta la segunda "infiltración". –

-Luego de salir de la cueva los titanes se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la torre donde estaba Robin ya que estaban preocupados por su estado de salud.

-Una ves que llegaron, se dirigieron rápidamente a la enfermería de la torre, en donde encontraron a Robin acostado en la camilla y Raven levitando al lado de el y con sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Amiga Raven como se encuentra Robin. – Preguntaba Starfire acercándose a ellos.

-Vamos viejo, esto no es nada para ti, así que ponte bien rápido sí. – Le decía Cy a su amigo y compañero.

-Pasaron unos minutos y Raven terminaba de curar a Robin, los titanes se quedaron asombrados ya que los moretones, laceraciones iban curándose, una ves que Raven termino rompió su meditación y se quedo parada frente a Robin que lentamente habría los ojos, para encontrarse con la figura de Raven que lo observaba, pero Robin a pesar de estar algo desorientado pudo ver en los ojos de ella una extraña expresión, así que intento ponerse de pie pero Raven no lo dejo.

-Robin debes descansar, a pesar que ya cure tus heridas, no debes esforzarte. – Raven intentaba quitar su mirada de Robin, ya que con solo el hecho de que la miraba la ponía muy nerviosa, y eso era algo nuevo para ella, así que no sabia como reaccionar.

-Robin, a rajas dientes obedeció a Raven y se recostó nuevamente mientras los demás se acercaban para ver como se encontraba.

-Amigo Robin me alegro que te encuentres mejor. – Decía feliz Starfire al ver que Robin se encontraba mucho mejor.

-Viejo que bueno que te encuentres bien, pero ahora debes descansar. – Cy le dio la mano a su amigo.

-Robin, pero que pali... – Chico bestia recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Cy

-Mejor dejamos descansar a Robin bestita. –Cy tomo a chico bestia del hombro y lo saco del cuarto.

-Una ves que Robin quedo solo a su mente venia las imágenes de Slade y de todo lo ocurrido y también esos ojos misteriosos que le provocaban una extraña sensación.

-Y así los días iban pasando y Robin se obsesionaba mas con Slade, su obsesión fue tanta que pasaba horas entera en el cuarto que izo su refugio para su investigación sobre Slade, sus amigos estaban muy preocupados ya que sabían que esto no era bueno para él ya que estaba dejando de lado su deber como líder, Starfire trataba de animarlo y de que dejara por un momento su investigación, pero era inútil el no escuchaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Cy, pero todo parecía que se complicaría mas ya que un lunes en la mañana los titanes recibieron una llamada del comisionado informándoles sobre unos disturbios en la zona comercial, Robin que estaba sentado frente a su computadora, no parecía importarle hasta que la descripción que dio el comandante izo que se levantara de su silla, incluso parecía que sus ojos brillaron al oír la noticia, y sin mas se dirigió a la zona comercia claro que los titanes lo siguieron;

Robin subió a su moto y salió raudamente quemando sus neumáticos, se dirigió derecho por la 06 hasta llegar a la 21 ya que era mas rápido por hay, una ves en el sitio y bajando de su moto y atrás de el los titanes, observaba las tiendas que estaban con sus frentes todo destruido, camino unos 10 metros hasta que escullo esa vos, si era el, Robin se coloco en pose de lucha mientras Slade hacia su aparición ente Robin.

-Veo que te recuperas rápido aprendiz, pero por que me miras así no te da gusto verme, pero mejor dejemos la platica para otro momento no crees. – Slade se dirigía hacia Robin, mientras este al igual que Robin sacaba una vara y ante la mirada de los demás, ya que Robin les ordeno no interferir en su pelea.

-Mientras Robin y Slade peleaban, la hermandad del mal hacia su presencia ya que aprovechando la confusión en el lugar aprovecharon para sacar ventaja, pero sus intentos fueron repelidos por los titanes que a pesar de no querer dejar a Robin solo luchando con Slade no podía permitir que ellos se salieran con la suya.

-Así que la lucha se desarrollo bastante fuerte ya que sus poderes al chocar entre sí destruían mas la zona.

-Pero ajenos a todo una figura que observaba todo desde el techo de una de los edificios, recibió una señal la cual le indico que era su turno.

-En tanto esta figura descendía, la tierra volvía a sacudirse y a fisurarse.

-Viejo otra ves el temblor, que ahhh. – Chico bestia callo en unos de las cráteres que se formo pero rápidamente se transformo en una mosca y solio de el.

-Pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar la hermandad del mal salió huyendo y Slade fue golpeado por una enorme roca que lo lanzo lejos de hay; y cuando todo se tranquilizo y la tierra volvió a su estado original, esta figura descendía frente a nuestros amigos.

-Hola mi nombre es Terra. – Se presentaba esta jovencita de rubio cabellos.

-Hola Terra yo soy el bestia chico, he el chico bestia una placer ahhhhh. – chico bestia quedo embobado por Terra.

-Mientras el resto de los titanes se acercaron a Terra, Raven la miraba desde su lugar sin moverse un metro, algo estaba mal, por alguna razón desconfiaba de Terra pero no sabia por que. Luego de las presentaciones el chico bestia invita a Terra a ir a la torre T.

-Ni bien llegaron Raven le pidió a Robin hablar en privado, mientras Starfire y chico bestia, se podría decir que estaban encima de Terra, mientras Cy revisaba la heladera en busca de comida.

-Alejado de todo aquello Robin y Raven conversaban.

-Robin hay algo en ella que no me gusta, no podemos confiar en ella no sabemos de donde vino, y mas que apareció de la nada frente a nosotros. – Raven le comentaba a Robin.

-Tal ves tengas razón Raven, pero debemos darle el beneficio de la duda, además yo, he, digo nosotros aun no conocemos mucho de ti, y sin embargó te dimos una oportunidad, aun que no estaría mal observarla mejor no crees.

-Si tienes razón Robin, pero como dijiste hay que estar atentos. – Raven se daba la vuelta pero antes de poder seguir Robin puso su mano en el hombre de ella y en un susurro le dijo una palabras que hicieron que varias lámparas del cuarto estallaran, luego de este extraño momento Raven dejo la habitación y se dirigió hasta su cuarto donde se puso a meditar, en tanto Robin se encamino hacia donde estaban los demás que se encontraban charlando con Terra, pero a decir verdad no estaban charlando; Chico bestia se puso a realizar unas extrañas imitaciones y decir algunos chiste, que solo él entendía, en tanto Starfire le dijo que le haría probar su budín de la alegría, cosa que Cy estando en un costado con leves movimiento de la cabeza le decía a Terra que no aceptara, pero como ella no sabia lo que realmente quería decir Cy con esos gesto, acepto que Starfire le hiciera el budín; Cosa que luego se arrepentirá y como, pobre luego de probar un bocadito y si no fuera por Cy hubiera entrado en coma la pobre;

-Pero bueno se lo habían advertido, en fin luego de ese episodio y cuando se sintió mejor Robin la invito a hacer unas pruebas de sus habilidades, así que se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamientos en donde Robin y los otros subieron al cuarto de control mientras Terra estaba algo nerviosa y no solo por estar hay sino también por que podía sentir una mirada que se le clavaban en la nuca, pero aunque busco no pudo saber de quien se trataría, así que decidió seguir con su entrenamiento, a todo esto en la sala de mando Robin observaba detenidamente cada movimiento, expresión, no perdía ningún detalle, hasta que decidió que era suficiente, mientras Cy, Starfire y el chico bestia que fue el primero en salir, el se quedo en la sala observando los datos que le daba la computadora, pero sin antes decirle a cierta persona que salga de donde estaba.

-Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta Robin, ¡no! – Raven que estaba oculta en la habitación observo todo y al igual que su líder no se le escapo ningún detalle.

-Si Raven, Terra no es capas de controlar toda su fuerza y eso es un gran problema, así que habrá que estar atentos ya que si se llegara a salir de control seria una gran amenaza para toda la ciudad. – Robin no quitaba su vista de los datos que le brindaba la computadora.

-Luego de estar un buen rato conversando Robin y Raven salieron de la sala de entrenamiento y se dirigieron a donde estaba los demás; a todo esto se había hacho la hora de la cena así que Cy ya había ordenado las pizzas.

-Buyaaa, las pizzas están aquí jaja. – Cy recibió las pizzas y mientras se dirigía a la sala se iba comiendo algunas porciones.-

-Una ves en la sala todos los titanes se dispusieron a comer, en tanto Terra entre pizza y pizza miraba de reojo toda la habitación, cosa que para alguien no paso desapercibido. –

-Y así entre bromas de chico bestia y Cy que trababa de no matar al chico bestia, y unas ves terminado todo Robin les indico que ya era muy tarde, así que los titanes se dirigieron cada unos a sus habitaciones, desde luego que chico bestia acompaño a Terra a lo que seria su cuarto, estando en la puerta de este y una ves abierta la puerta Terra se sorprendió por lo grande del cuarto.-

-Guuuaaa chico bestia que enorme es este cuarto. –

-Me alegro que te gustara, sabes yo lo escogí para ti, es que como esta cerca del mío y digo por hay tienes alguna duda o quieres hablar con alguien yo estaré cerca, bueno sabes yo te quería preguntar, este bueno digo si quieres he... bueno yo mmm. – Digamos que chico bestia no es muy bueno en este asunto, ya que no le salían las palabras justas.-

-Hee, buenas noches chico bestia sabes yo me voy a dormir, luego seguimos la charla si. – Terra que al igual que el chico bestia prefirió dar por terminada digamos esta hermosa conversación por decirlo de alguna manera, en fin así Terra cerro la puerta de la habitación, pero no paso ni veinte minutos que estaban tocando a su puerta y al abrirla se encontró con el chico bestia.

-Hola Terra disculpa que te moleste, pero sabes yo quería darte he ... – Chico bestia se había puesto muy nervioso.

-Y bueno paro no hacerlo muy largo, chico bestia extendió sus brazos y le entrego a Terra un hermoso joyero en forma de corazón, claro que el le dijo que ya lo tenia hace tiempo hay, por no decir que lo había hecho a una velocidad increíble y si a eso le agregamos que su cuarto quedo todo cubierto de pegamento, luego de darle el joyero chico bestia se fue corriendo de hay, dejando a Terra con su regalo en las manos.-

-Y sin mas luego de aquel momento las horas fueron pasando, hasta que la puerta de la sala principal se habría dejando ver la figura de Terra que se acercó sigilosamente al sillón y depositando sobre la mesa una computadora portátil, que al encenderla le indicaba que había recibido un correo( e-mail) que luego de leerlo cerro la portátil y se acercó al panel de control y desactivo la seguridad de la torre, una ves que izo eso se encamino a su cuarto, una ves en el y fijando su vista en el regalo del chico bestia una electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, así que abrió la ventana de su cuarto y usando una roca levito en ella hasta dar en la ventana del chico bestia, y al mirar por ella observo como el chico bestia estando parado frente al espejo hacia unas poses extrañas, por un momento una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro que rápidamente se esfumo, y sin mas golpeo el vidrio.-

-Terra le dijo a chico bestia que sino quería salir con ella, a lo que el chico bestia ya estaba subido en la roca donde estaba Terra, y sin mas se alejaron de la torre, luego fueron ha varios lugares y pasando una noche muy linda, cosa que en la torre no era así ya que Cy se había levantado para un bocadillo nocturno y encontrándose con vario robots que no dudaron en atacar, en tanto el chico bestia recibía en su comunicador la llamada de Cy informándole lo que estaba aconteciendo en la torre.-

-Cuando chico bestia y Terra estaban llegando a la torre se podía observar una estruendosa batalla, y sin mas ellos también se unieron a la lucha; - mientras los titanes luchaban, Slade que estaba alejado del lugar decidió participar de la lucha, y haciendo un salto callo frente a Robin que no dudo en enfrentarlo, ya habían pasado varias horas de la batalla y los titanes habían acabado con todos los robots, el único que aun quedaba era Slade que estaba luchando con Robin.

-Ya lo ves Robin, si te hubieras aliado a mi como mi aprendiz esta ciudad ya seria nuestras, pero la vida siempre da revancha Robin, ya que tengo una nueva aprendiz, creo que ustedes ya la conocen ¡no!. –

-Slade había saltado hacia un costado quedando frente a Terra, y dándose media vuelta observo el rostro de los titanes que no podían creer que Terra los había engañado, pero él mas afectado fue el chico bestia que se repetía así mismo que no podía ser, miro a Terra pero esta solo agacho la mirada, estaba todo dicho Terra había traicionado a los titanes y en un rápido movimiento Slade desapareció junto con Terra dejando a los titanes bastantes consternados con lo acontecido, Robin les dijo que mejor entraran así trataban lo ocurrido, pero el chico bestia se quedo duro seguía sin entender lo que acababa de ocurrir.-

-El chico bestia sintió una mano en su hombro cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con el rostro de Raven que lo miraba, un incomodo silencio se produjo hasta que Raven le dio una palabra de aliento al chico bestia, este con lagrimas en los ojos; abrazo a Raven, en cualquier otra situación ella lo habría mandado a volar lejos pero este no era el momento, así que también correspondió el abrazo del chico bestia, cosa que para una persona que los miraba desde la ventana, le molesto un poco al ver esa escena y sin que lo notaran apretó sus puños y quito su mirada de la ventana.-

-Y sin mas pasaron varios días de aquello chico bestia estaba bastante mejor ya que cada tanto decía algunos de sus chistes y aun que no lo demostraba mucho aun sentía la traición de Terra, pero gracias a la actividad de los villanos, eso lo ayudaba a olvidar, pero esa mañana de viernes la alarma de la torre sonó advirtiendo la presencia de un villano, al contestar el llamado el comandante les comento lo que ocurría un silencio se produjo en la torre, pero los vos del líder titen les indico que debían ir a detenerla, así que saliendo por la 06, los titanes se dirigían a enfrentar a su enemigo, el cual no demoro mucho en hacerse notar ya que desde lejos se veía los focos de incendio y el grito despavorido de los ciudadanos; al llegar al lugar que era en las calles 50 y 25, Robin descendió de su moto siendo seguido por Cy, Starfire, Raven y chico bestia, y viendo como se aproximaba su enemigo siendo seguido por muchos robots, una ves que quedaron de frente con su enemigo y a la cual consideraron su amiga estaba levitando sobre una roca y llevaba una armadura plateada, ella los miro y sin decir una palabra se lanzo a la lucha.-

-Los titanes estaban luchando con todo, pero todo parecía ir para atrás ya que Terra y estos robots los estaban derrotando, pero el hecho era que como atacar a alguien a quien consideras un amigo, un titán; Chico bestia intento al igual que Starfire convencer a Terra de que Slade solo la estaba utilizando y que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero ella no los escuchaba, seguía atacando; Unos minutos pasaron y parecía que esta ves Slade había vencido ya que Terra usando sus poderes enterró en la tierra a los titanes y escuchando lo que Slade le decía al oído, Terra continua su camino de destrucción pero al llegar a un sector de la ciudad donde se encontraba un parque a su mente vino lo de aquella noche cuando el chico bestia la llevo a ese lugar donde compartieron tantos momentos lindos y cuando ella los había traicionado, no puedo evitar sentirse enferma, ya que ellos le brindaron una mano, su amista y como le había pagado ella, engañándolos, traicionándolos, se detuvo por un momento, mientras Slade le seguía dando instrucciones, pero un rayo azul la saco de su mundo, ya sabia de quien era, pero cuando iba a contraatacar una cortina de humo cubrió el lugar y varias sombras la rodeaban, a pesar de que no podía ver, ella sabían quienes eran, y así los titanes a la vos de Robin comenzaron su ataque contra Terra, quien estaba siendo golpeada y sobre pasada en condiciones; Decidió alejarse de hay pero Slade le decía que no, que con su ayuda ella podía ganar, y Slade como no es alguien a quien se deba subestimar se coloco en una plataforma de la cual podía controlar por medio del traje a Terra;

-Pero a pesar de eso la situación estaba a favor de los titanes; Terra decidió retirarse así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba Slade, una ves hay, Slade se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro recriminándole el haberse retirado, Terra se levanto y miro con furia a Slade y le dijo que ya no quería seguir haciendo esto, a lo que el le dijo que ya no tenia decisión sobre eso; Terra intento quitarse el traje pero fue inútil, no podía Slade la miro y le dijo que ahora el controlaba su cuerpo y que su vida le pertenecía a el; Hay fue entonces que ella comprendió el error que cometió al haber confiado en el y que esas palabras de que la ayudaría a controlar sus poderes era mentira ya que lo que Slade quería era utilizarla para sus propósitos, nunca estuvo en el ayudarla, pero era tarde ya el error se había hecho y no había vuelta atrás; - así que Terra intento derrotar a Slade pero era inútil ya que él controlaba sus movimientos, Terra callo de rodillas mientras Slade se acercaba a ella, y cuando estaba a punto de golpearla hicieron su entrada los titanes con el chico bestia adelante.-

-El chico bestia se disponía a atacar a Slade pero Terra se interpuso, él le pidió que se hiciera a un lado a lo que Terra le contesto que no podía ya que Slade tenia control sobre su cuerpo y poderes.-

-Terra eso es mentira, la única que tiene el poder eres tu, es tu vida son tus poderes no los de el, no dejes que esto termine así, yo aun te considero mi amiga Terra, vamos terminemos con esto pronto así volvemos a nuestro hogar, la torre titán. – Chico bestia le extendía la mano a Terra.

-Si tienes razón chico bestia, pero antes debo arreglar unos asuntos con Slade. – Terra se lanzo contra Slade a pesar que sus movimientos eran muy lentos, pero haciendo caso a lo que le dijo el chico bestia logro recuperar el control de su cuerpo y sus poderes.

-Tonta, esta traición te costara caro. – Slade se abalanzó contra Terra que usando sus poderes le dio con varios fragmentos de roca.

-Terra estaba luchando con todo, mientras en ese lugar el piso comenzó a abrirse y crear un gran cráter en donde la lava estaba emergiendo quedando ella y Slade un una plataforma en medio de aquel río de lava hirviendo, en tanto los titanes no podían hacer otra cosa que observar la lucha, que estaba llegando a su fin; Terra le dio un certero golpe a Slade haciéndolo caer en el magma, cuando todo parecía haber terminado Robin le advirtió a Terra que todo el lugar iba a colapsar, Terra miro a su alrededor y supo que sino detenía el magma este destruiría la ciudad así que se acercó al chico bestia y agradeciéndole toda la amista que le brindo y dándole un beso en la mejilla se alejo de el y rápidamente se envolvió en una segadora luz amarilla que al desaparecer los titanes observaron que el magma se había detenido, pero al alzar sus miradas la figura de su amiga se había transformado en roca, se había sacrificado, dio su vida por aquellos quienes le brindaron una amista sincera, por sus amigos valió la pena.

-Luego de unos días en aquella cueva donde quedo la titán Terra chico bestia se acercaba a ella con un ramo de flores y depositándolas a sus pies no pudo evitar que las lagrimas invadieran su rostro, pero la mano amiga de Raven le prometió que haría todo lo posible para traerla de regresó a lo que el chico bestia asintió con la cabeza; A los pies de Terra los titanes habían colocado una placa que decía " Terra, una titán y una excelente amiga" . –

-Habían pasado, uno meses de lo de Terra, y el chico bestia poco a poco estaba recuperándose de esa perdida ya que cada tanto decía algunos de su chiste, que claro a el solo le hacían gracias, nuevamente gracias a que también los villanos estaban bastantes persistentes lograba no pensar en eso.-

-Pero toda esta situación estaba por cambiar ya que un ser estaba preparando su regreso a este mundo, algo que Raven sabia que significaba.

-Parecía un día como cualquier otro, los titanes estaban preparando una pequeña salida al parque para descansar un poco y de paso preparar la fiesta para Raven ya que habían conseguido su fecha de nacimiento, aunque en realidad fue Robin quien les comento eso y algo que no revelo fue como lo consiguió; en tanto Raven se había encerrado en su habitación y no quitaba su vista del reloj que tenia en la pared, pero los golpes a la puerta la desconcentraron y cuando fue haber quien era se encontró con el chico bestia, a lo que ella no dejo que dijera palabra simplemente le cerro la puerta en la cara y se sentó frente al reloj como esperando que eso hiciera que fuera mas rápido, en fin entre tantos los titanes tenia todo listo para partir pero la alarma sonó justo, así que tuvieron que dejar su salida para otro momento; El comandante les dijo que el Dr. Luz había vuelto a sus andanzas y estaba robando el banco, y así sin perder tiempo los titanes partieron a detener al Dr. Luz ya que cuando volvieran tenia todo listo.

-Cuando los titanes llegaron al banco el Dr. Luz se estaba llevando unos bolsos con dinero, pero antes de que Robin dieran la orden de atacar, Raven apareció y se adelantado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejo inconsciente al Dr. Luz, cosa que los titanes quedaron sorprendido.

-Que ocurre Raven, té noto un poco extraña. – Robin se había acercado a ella.

-No me ocurre nada, solo que lo estuve pensando y creo que es una buena idea ir al parque, solo es eso, bueno vamos que se hace tarde. – Raven se dio media vuelta y salió de hay volando en dirección del parque y siendo seguida por los demás.

-Y así los titanes pasaron una tarde tranquila y de diversión en el parque, bueno casi todos aunque ella quería disimularlo, Robin sabia que algo le molestaba, que esta no era su forma de ser, decidió acercarse hasta donde Raven estaba sentada mientras sostenía un vaso con agua.-

-Raven me dirás lo que ocurre, que es lo que te tiene tan preocupada, y mira que a mi no me puedes engañar.- Robin se había sentado al lado de Raven mientras ella solo desviaba la mirada.

-No es nada Robin.- Raven a pesar de lo que le pasaba, aun no era capas de comprender el por que cada ves que el estaba cerca de ella, se sentía así.-

-Esta bien Raven, sino me lo quieres decir ahora no importa, pero recuerda que yo.. Este... nosotros estamos aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites. – Robin se levanto ya que Starfire lo estaba llamando para que jugara bola apestosa con ella y Cy y chico bestia.

-La tarde estaba dejando poco a poco lugar a la noche, los titanes recogieron sus cosas y estaban preparados para irse a la torre, ya que cuando llegaran le darían a Raven su sorpresa; Pero este momento de gozó al igual que el destino de la tierra estaba por tornarse oscuro ya que un conocido villano haría nuevamente su aparición al mando del mayor de los demonios.-

-Cuando los titanes estaban llegando a la torre en el comunicador del auto T la alarma sonó, Robin al igual que los demás no podían creer que justo en ese momento pasara eso, así que con mala gana Robin respondió el mensaje; en eso los demás observaban como la expresión de Robin cambiaba, y al cortar la comunicación Robin los miro serio a los titanes y les dijo que aquel sujeto que causo tanto daño y la perdida de una titán había vuelto.

-No puede ser, pero si Terra lo envió al magma hirviendo, como puede ser esto. – chico bestia al igual que los demás no podía creer que estuviera de vuelta.

-Viejo ahora si debemos mas que nunca derrotar a Slade de una ves por todas. – Cy hacia un trompo con el auto T y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Slade.

-Al llegar al lugar el cual no fue difícil de encontrar ya que varios edificios estaban en llamas, los titanes descendieron del auto T y se pararon en mitad de la calle mirando en dirección donde las llamas consumían unos autos estacionados; hicieron unos pasos pero la vos de Slade izo que se detuvieran y saliendo de entre las llamas Slade hacia su reaparición, pero Robin noto algo distinto, no sabia que eran en realidad, pero cuando giro su cabeza y vio la expresión de Raven comprendió que ella si lo sabia.-

-No puede ser ese emblema en su frente es de... – Raven se enmudeció al reconocer el símbolo que portaba Slade en la frente.

-Mi querida niña, veo que ya sabes por que estoy aquí no.- Slade se acercaba a ella y a su ves unos demonios de fuego aparecían a sus espaldas.

-Las cosa se estaban complicando Slade había vuelto, pero esta vez tenia un aspecto más tenebroso, Robin que había visto la expresión de Raven les indico a los titanes que atacaran, mientras el se dirigía hacia Slade, pero unos de esto demonios de fuego se le interpuso en el camino, el quería llegar hasta Slade pero cuando derrotaba a unos de estos demonios aparecía otro y otro, como si quisieran impedir algo; Robin estaba furioso ya que pudo observar como Slade tomaba del brazo a Raven y le decía algo que el no alcanzaba a descifrar y más que ella no hacia nada para atacar a Slade.

-Raven tu destino es inevitable, sabes lo que tienes que hacer no, esto no se puede retrasar, hoy es el día del fin del mundo y ni tu, ni tus amigos podrán evitarlo.

-No, los titanes van a impedir que esto ocurra, Robin te derrotara.- Raven estaba asustada ya que sabia que este seria el fin de todo o quizás su temor era que el muriera

-No lo creo Raven ni tú ni los titanes podrán evitar que TU padre Trigon vuelva a este mundo, y tu junto con tus queridos amigos morirán y eso tú lo sabes.

-Raven usando su aura oscura golpeo a Slade que salió volando unos metros y cayendo de pie y haciéndole un gesto a Raven con el dedo de que no; Raven rápidamente se unió a los titanes que estaban siendo avasallados por estos demonios, ella los guió hasta una fabrica cercana para que revisaran la situación pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo Slade izo volar la puerta de ese lugar, entrando junto a los demonios, ataco sin piedad a los titanes que se defendían como podían, mientras Slade se enfrentaba a Raven que a pesar de usar todo su poder Slade no recibía daño alguno es mas lo disfrutaba, el ver el rostro de furia de Raven, hasta que usando sus nuevos poderes creó una gran detonación que izo que varias maquinas del lugar explotaran y una de estas estaba por caer encima de Robin;

-Raven al ver eso, uso su poder para detener el tiempo, y así se acercó hasta Robin que al tocarlo él volvió a la normalidad, y sin dejarlo decir una palabra lo saco de ese lugar, mientras Slade que también había quedado congelado en el tiempo, empezó a moverse y librarse; En tanto Raven condujo a Robin a una iglesia cercana donde lo dejo en unos de los bancos.

-Raven que ocurre, como Slade volvió a la vida y además con esos poderes y esta ves quiero la verdad. Robin se puso de frente a Raven esperando la respuesta de esta.

-Robin, yo soy la hija de un demonio llamado Trigon, y además de eso soy su portal para que él vuelva a este mundo, Robin cuando eso pase todo lo que conoces desaparecerá de este mundo por eso te pido que acabes conmigo, así mi padre no podrá regresar. – Raven se había arrodillado frente a Robin, esperando eso que nunca vendría.-

-Pero que dices Raven yo nunca haría algo como eso, no me importa que ese Trigon regrese, ya que nosotros los titanes le aremos frente y lo venceremos, y por que yo estoy aquí contigo Raven no dejare que nada té pasa, por que yo te... – Robin no pudo terminar su frase ya que Slade que se había liberado, y no le tomo mucho encontrarlos en la iglesia donde ellos se ocultaban, Raven se eleva en el aire y con su poderes derribo a Slade y se alejo de la iglesia ya que no quería que Robin se enfrentara con el ya que no seria rival, y así Raven y Slade iban sobrevolando la ciudad, mientras ella iban lanzándole con cualquier cosa contundente, algo que para Slade no le era difícil esquivar y contraatacar con bolas de fuego, en cuanto estaban pasando por entre medio de unos edificios Raven izo que estos aplastaran a Slade; Ella se quedo levitando un momento pero la vos de Slade izo que elevara su cabeza y recibiera un fuerte golpe y cayera en la azotea de un edifico, una ves que Raven estaba en el piso Slade la levanto de los brazos.

-Raven no puedes escapar a tu destino, y en una horas vendré por ti, así que aprovecha estos momentos para despedirte de tus amigos. – Slade sujetaba los brazos de Raven, a la ves que en ellos unos símbolos rojos aparecían y haciéndola perder la conciencia, es entonces que Slade desapareció, pero Robin llego ante de que cayera del todo, la tomo de la cintura.

-Robin miro detenidamente a Raven mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos, su pelo ahora largo y esa figura frágil, hacia que el corazón de Robin palpitara de un modo acelerado, pero se dijo para sí mismo que este no era el momento, así que sujeto a Raven y se dirigió a la torre titán, a todo esto la ciudad al igual que los demás titanes habían vuelto a la normalidad; Una ves en la entrada de la torre y ante de que Robin abriera la puerta esta se abrió y ante ellos salió Starfire, que se asusto al ver a Robin que traía cargando a Raven y mas en el estado que estaba ya que su ropa estaba toda desgarrada.-

-Amigo Robin que ocurrió, que le paso a Raven.-

-Luego les digo Star, ahora debo dejar a Raven en la enfermería.-

-Robin depositaba a Raven sobre la camilla mientras Cy la inspeccionó con sus equipos, y para tranquilidad de todos, Raven solo estaba desmayada; Cy les dijo que mejor la dejaran descansar, en tanto Cy como Starfire salían de la enfermería, siendo Robin el único que se quedo un poco mas.-

-Que increíble quien pensaría que tras de este cuerpo tan frágil se esconde un gran poder, sabes Raven no te preocupes aquí estamos tus amigos y no permitiremos que nada malo te pase.- Robin acercó su mano hacia el rostro de Raven, pero se detuvo unos milímetros antes; retiro su mano y saliendo de la enfermería se dirigió hacia la sala principal donde estaban los demás, en tanto iba caminando por el pasillo que extrañamente le parecía mas largo que nunca; se detuvo en la puerta y dio un suspiro.-

-Una ves adentro les comento la situación al resto del equipo titán, que no salía de su asombro ante lo que Robin les decía.

-Amigo Robin, como podremos ayudar a Raven.-

-Viejo ahora que haremos. – Chico bestia estaba bastante nervioso.

-Robin, Raven te dijo cuando seria el día del fin del mundo.

-Que tonterías dices Cy, no habrá ningún fin del mundo ya que nosotros detendremos a Trigon, y con respecto al día ese Raven no me dijo nada.

-En tanto los titanes asimilaban lo dicho por Robin, en la enfermería Raven se despertaba y mirando a su alrededor supo que se encontraba en la torre titán, su mente era un mar de confusión, tantos sucesos en un solo día era mucho; Así que lentamente se levanto y creando por portal en la pared se tele transporto a su habitación donde primeramente se cambio de ropas y parándose frente al espejo recorto su cabello, una ves hecho esto se quedo momentáneamente observando su reflejó en el, sabia que tenia que hacer algo pero no deseaba que les pasara algo a sus amigos quienes le abrieron las puerta de su casa; Pero una extraña sensación izo que se pusiera alerta, observo todo a su alrededor pero no vio nada, hasta que nuevamente esa sensación volvió; y hay supo que provenía de su mente, cerro los ojos y se concentró; Primeramente vino una sucesión de imágenes que no entendía hasta que escucho una voz y no cualquier voz sino la de su líder, pero esta era diferente, sonaba como si estuviera llorando, intento acercarse mas hasta donde provenía la voz, pero cuando estaba cerca ese lazo se corto; Raven se arrodillo intento comprender lo ocurrido, hasta que comprendió que se trataba de aquel lazo que intento cuando Robin se encontraba en manos de Slade; no comprendía el por que, ya que aquélla ves no pudo obtener resultados, ¿por qué, Ahora, no pudo comprender la razón;

-Así que se incorporo, sabia que debía hacer algo, ya que el tiempo se acababa tanto para ella como para sus amigos; se dirigió hasta donde estaban los demás.

-La puerta de la sala se abrió y entrando por ella Raven miro a sus amigos, y sabiendo que no podía ocultarles que su hora estaba próxima.

-Raven, necesitamos que nos digas mas sobre este asunto, y por favor dinos la verdad cuando piensa Trigon volver. – Robin se había parado y mirándola fijamente y a su ves se notaba preocupación en su mirar.

-Debí haberles dicho esto antes, pero pensé que podría sola con esto, pero como verán la situación es diferente a la que imagine ya que ahora no puedo permitir que les pase algo malo a ustedes, es por eso que he decidido enfrentar mi destino y tratar de impedir que mi padre vuelva. – Raven agacho su cabeza, no quería que vieran su angustia reflejada en su rostro.

-Pero Raven aun no me respondiste cuando o a que hora será.- Robin la miro muy seriamente.

-El emisario ósea Slade vendrá por mí a la 23:00Hs antes que termine el día, es por eso que te pido que no intervengan. – Raven se había dado la vuelta para marcharse, pero la vos de sus amigos la detuvo.

-Raven, nosotros te ayudaremos a derrotar a Trigon, tanto yo como los demás pensamos igual, nunca abandonamos una pelea y en especial a una amiga; que dicen titanes le pateamos el trasero a Trigon. – Robin se dio vuelta y miro a los demás que no tardaron en responder con un fuerte SÍ.

-Raven miro a sus amigos y comprendió que seria inútil convencerlos de nada, ya que ellos están dispuesto a dar todo de sí, para ayudarla; y gracias a que se coloco la capucha los demás no pudieron ver la lagrimas de felicidad que corrió por su rostro; esta era la primera ves que derramaba una lagrima que no fuera de dolor, se sentía feliz de tener unos amigos así como los titanes.

-Pero ese momento fue interrumpido cuando el reloj dio las 23:00Hs en punto y por el gran ventanal de la sala se divisaba como la oscuridad le abría paso a la luz que emanaban los demonios de fuego; entonces los titanes sabían que la hora de la batalla había comenzado.

-Raven tu quédate aquí nosotros les aremos frente y trataremos de impedir que lleguen hasta ti; Muy bien titanes están listos, entonces vamos.

-Robin al igual que los demás, rompiendo el ventanal y salieron a enfrentar a Slade que venia con los demonios de fuego; una ves que estuvieron frente a frente.

-Como están titanes, están listo para el fin del mundo. – Slade se ponía en guardia para enfrentar a los titanes, a lo que Raven observaba por la ventana lo que ocurría.

-No te dejaremos que toques a Raven, y mucho menos que la usen como el portal. – Robin se lanzaba de frente contra Slade.

-Viejo, pateemos algunos traseros de fuego. – Chico bestia se transformó en rinoceronte he envestía a los demonios.

-Yo te apoyo bestita; y tu Starfire. – Cy lanzaba fuertes rayos con su arma.

-Amigo Cy, yo también te aboyo... te apoyo. – Starfire golpeaba fuertemente a los demonios.

-Y así los titanes enfrentaban valientemente a los demonios, pero estos eran interminables, a tal punto que estaban siendo sobrepasados en números y siendo arrinconados; hasta que formando un circulo los titanes al igual que Robin se encontraban algo agotados por la dura batalla; Hasta que escucharon la vos de Raven.

-Alto deténganse. – Raven descendía de la torre ante la mirada de sus amigos.

-No Raven, no te des por vencida aun no hemos perdido. – Robin intentaba que ella no bajara, pero era tarde Raven se para frente a Slade.

-Muy bien niña, veo que entiendes que es inútil que te resistas, ahora ven que tu destino te espera.-

-Raven miro la expresión en el rostro de sus amigos y en especial el de Robin que a pesar de estar rodeado intentaba inútilmente detenerla; así que deteniéndose y sin mirarlos uso su poder para dejar inconsciente a los titanes sin antes mirar al líder titán como caía al suelo; y lo único que pudo decir es; perdóname Robin.-

-Luego de unos minutos los titanes despertaban y viendo que Slade, Raven y los demonios de fuego no estaban.

-Viejo que fue eso, sentí como si me dieron un golpe de corriente. – Chico bestia se ponía en pie mientras le deba una mano a Cy.

-Amigos donde están todos, y donde esta Raven.

-Ella se fue con Slade Starfire. – Robin intentaba entender la situación.

-Robin que haremos, como encontraremos a Raven. – Cy miraba su monitor en busca de la señal de Raven, sin resultados,

-No lo se Cy, debem... – Robin sintió un choque en su cabeza y las imágenes de unos edificio vinieron a el, y al pasar por un objeto que reflejo un rostro, al ver eso Robin quedo impactado, era Raven pero como, no lograba entender.

-Robin que te ocurre, te siente bien. – Cy se acercó a Robin que parecía haber entrado en un transe.

-Cy no se como, pero sé donde esta Raven acabó de verla en mi mente. – Robin lo miro a Cy, hasta que Starfire les izo un comentario.

-Amigo Cy tal ves sea, aquel conjuro que intento Raven cuando buscábamos a Robin.

-¿Conjuro, no se que será, pero ahora debemos ir a ayudar a Raven. – Robin corrió hasta donde estaba su moto, y subiéndose en ella y siendo seguido por Cy, Starfire y el chico bestia, en el auto T, siguieron a Robin; Saliendo por la 06 Robin y los demás fueron todo derecho hasta la 02 en donde doblaron a su derecha hasta llegar a una especie de templo o iglesia que llevaba muchos años abandonado, una ves hay se aproximaron a la entrada, que cuyas puertas eran enorme; Gracias a la fuerza de Cy quien abrió la puerta pudieron entrar; el ambiente no era el mejor, al llevar varios años cerrado se había acumulado mucho tierra, y humedad; pero a nuestros amigos eso no les importaba mucho, así que siguieron avanzando por los pasillos hasta llegar a lo que parecía la sala principal, la cual Robin reconoció gracias a las imágenes que había visto anteriormente en su mente.

-Titanes aquí es el lugar, así que tengan cuidado ya que no sabemos que nos encontraremos al entrar.- Robin sacaba su vara mientras iba abriendo la puerta.

-Una ves que entraron lo primero que vieron fue una enorme figura de una mano que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, al ir aproximándose y al llegar a unos metros de la figura ya que el cuarto aquel era realmente enorme; La vos de Raven izo que se detuvieran.

-Por favor no avancen mas, para mí ya es muy tarde pero ustedes aun pueden salvarse.- Raven mientras les iba diciendo esto iba subiendo al altar en forma de mano.

-No Raven, no lo hagas, recuerda que somos un equipo, es por eso que debemos afrontar esto todos juntos. – Robin mientras le hablaba se iba acercando cada ves mas a la base del altar.

-Gracias Robin y a todos por haberme aceptado en el equipo... adiós amigos. – Raven lanzo un fuerte conjuro contra los titanes formando una enorme barrera que los separaba.

-Robin, Starfire, Cy y el chico bestia intentaron de mil maneras romper aquella barrare que los separaba, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles no lograban romperla; Simplemente se quedaron vieron como Raven llegaba al centro del altar y era envuelta por una gran aura roja que cubrió todo su cuerpo y a su ves una gran luz cegadora destello y cuando todo parecía volver a la normalidad, los titanes observaron que Raven ya no se encontraba hay; todo su ser había desaparecido en esa gran luz.

-Maldición que clase de líder soy, no he podido ayudarla. – Robin se había arrodillado y golpeando fuertemente el piso, descargaba algo de su frustración.

-Amigo Robin no digas eso, tú eres el mejor líder que pudiéramos tener. – Starfire apoyo su mano en el hombro de Robin tratando de calmarlo y darle su apoyo.

-Escucha viejo no es momento pare que te pongas así; recuerda que esta batalla aun no ha terminado. – Cy estaba dándole la espalda a Robin mientras revisaba con sus censores el lugar.

-Robin, que ocurre tu no eres así, vamos viejo te aseguro que todo tendrá solución. – Las primeras palabras enserio que podía decir el chico bestia.

-Pero antes que Robin pudieran decir algo un enorme sonido izo temblar la ciudad, desde donde estaba el altar la figura de Trigon salía hacia su nuevo mundo, la tierra, los titanes no podían creerlo Trigon era enorme; Pero eso no izo cambiar la expresión de Robin, él estaba dispuesto a derrotarlo a cualquier precio; Pero ante de que pudieran hacer algo el Némesis de Robin salía de entre las sombras provocando gran malestar a todos los titanes, en especial a Robin que sin pensarlo ataco a Slade. Lo cual lo asombro ya que Slade parecía no poseer aquella fuerza que mostró anteriormente.

-Sorprendido Robin, como abras notado estoy acabado. – Slade se levantaba lentamente ya que Robin le había propinado tremenda patada.

-Te destruiré ahora y aquí mismo Slade, por todo el mal que has causado. – Robin sacaba lentamente una espada.

-Espera Robin, no quieres saber dónde esta Raven.

-Que dices maldito yo la he visto desaparecer, frente a mis ojos; Y así y todo gustas burlarte. – Robin estaba decido a acabar con Slade.

-Robin solo escucha lo que te tengo que decir y luego si quieres puedes acabar conmigo.- Slade estaba recostado contra la pared.

-Y así Slade les dijo todo a los titanes, la traición de Trigon hacia él, y el hecho de que aun podían recuperar a Raven; en principio todos dudaron de las palabras de Slade, pero Robin sabia que tenían que hacer algo y pronto, entonces acepto el trato de Slade; Él lo acompañaría hasta donde se encontraba Raven y en tanto los demás debían distraer a Trigon para poder darles el tiempo necesario a ellos de llegar.-

-Entonces todo estaba listo para la batalla final, Starfire, chico bestia y Cy se dirigieron a cumplir con su parte mientras Robin y Slade, se encaminaron por aquel peligroso lugar; Robin estaba muy atento a los movimientos de Slade ya que no le tenia mucha confianza, claro que Slade se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Los titanes llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Trigon que había utilizado la gran torre T como trono; así que siguiendo el plan que ideo Cy los titanes comenzaron su ataque contra Trigon.

-Insolentes mortales, creen que pueden contra el gran Trigon. – Trigon miraba desafiante a los titanes.

-Viejo esto no me gusta nada. – Chico bestia estaba algo temeroso ante este demonio.

-Tranquilo bestita y recuerda que debemos mantenerlo ocupado, así Robin puede encontrar a Raven. – Cy disparaba con su cañón, pero este ni siquiera le hacia el mínimo rasguño a Trigon.

-Los titanes estaban luchando con todo lo que tenían, pero sus intentos eran inútiles; hasta que Trigon dispara una gran bola de fuego, que iba a impactar directamente sobre nuestros amigos; pero al retroceder y juntarse sintieron como una extraña energía recorrió sus cuerpos.

-Amigos que es esto, siento como si algo de Raven recorriera mi cuerpo. – Starfire y los demás vieron como una aura negra los cubría.

-Al parecer Raven nos a dado algo de su poder y al estar juntos esta se hace mas fuerte. – Cy se junto mas a sus amigos.

-Y así antes que la bola de fuego los tocara, una gran energía negra envolvió a nuestros amigos y pudieron detener la bola de fuego.

-Luego de detener al ataque de Trigon los titanes, utilizando el poder que les había dejado Raven atacaron a Trigon; pero este parecía inmutarse ante esto; hasta que levanto su mano y diciendo una palabras en una lengua antigua.

-Como todos los mortales, ustedes también tienen un lado oscuro dentro de sus corazones. – Diciendo esto Trigon izo que del cuerpo de los titanes saliera un aura oscura que rápidamente se transformo en su contraparte; Nuestros amigos quedaron impresionados por sus opuestos, esto rápidamente se transformo en una lucha personal con su lado oscuro.

-En tanto los titanes luchaban contra ellos mismo; Robin y Slade avanzaban por un mar de magma, mientras destruían a los demonios de fuego que se les interponía.-

-Slade, espero que lo que me dijiste sea cierto. – Robin estaba parado sobre uno de los costado de la balsa que los llevaba, mientras con su vara destruía a los demonios de fuego.

-Robin, siempre tan desconfiado, y no creas que esto me gusta, yo solo lo hago por que me beneficia a mi mismo, no me interesa que te pueda pasar a ti o a ella, simplemente quiero recuperar aquello que Trigon me prometió y no cumplió.

-Luego de unos minutos de navegar por el magma hirviendo llegaron hasta un pequeño muelle en donde bajaron y siguiendo por un camino estrecho con una pequeña caída, avanzaban hasta que Slade resbalo y callo al nivel inferior; y atrás de el, Robin que siguiéndolo descendió, una ves que Slade se puso de pie le indico el camino a seguir a Robin.

-Muy bien Robin aquí nos separamos, toma el camino de la derecha y este te llevara hacia tu querida amiga no.- Slade le indico el camino a Robin mientras él siguió el suyo.

-No sé que tratas de insinuar, pero este hecho no cambia para nada, él deseó que tengo de destruirte; Así que la próxima ves que nos veamos ten por seguro que te devolveré al mismo infierno del cual nunca debiste salir. – Y con estas palabras Robin tomo el camino que le indico Slade.

-Y así Robin camino por aquel sendero hasta llegar a la entrada de aquella iglesia donde habían entrado él y Raven, claro que todo era diferente ahora ya que todo lo que se veía era los cimientos y escombros de aquella iglesia; Al entrar Robin tuvo que enfrentarse algunos demonios de fuego que se encontraban hay, pero esto no fue problema para él; Una ves que estuvo en el interior un movimiento llamo su atención, al ir a ver de que se trataba, Robin quedo sorprendido, aquella figura que vio no era otra que Raven, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que ella se veía como una niña de unos 7 o 8 años y además su traje era blanco; Intento acercarse pero la pequeña Raven escapo de el, como si le temiera; Así que Robin la siguió mientras iban descendiendo mas profundo hasta que la pequeña Raven resbalo y estaba cayendo directamente al mar de magma; Pero Robin utilizando su gancho logro atrapar a la pequeña Raven antes que esta cayera.

-Estas bien Raven. –

-Si estoy bien Robin. –

-Entonces te acuerdas de mi no Raven, entonces por que huías de mí.

-Si Robin yo me acuerdo de ti y de los demás; es que tu no entiendes, este mundo esta condenado y ni tu, ni nadie podrá hacer algo en contra de mi padre.

-No Raven mientras estemos aquí, siempre habrá una oportunidad aunque sea mínima. – Robin apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de Raven.

-Robin como haces para tener esa confianza y esa fuerza ante cualquier situación.

-Sabes por que Raven, por yo tengo esperanzas en un mundo mejor y eso me da fuerza para enfrentar cualquier situación, sabes una cosa yo tendré esperanzas por los dos esta bien, vamos Raven con nuestros amigos.

-En tanto los titanes estaban perdiendo contra su lado oscuro.

-Viejo nunca creí que fuera tan fuerte. –

-Ja no me hagas reír bestita, recuerda que yo... lo tengo se como podremos derrotarnos; Escuchen si no podemos contra nosotros mismo por que no luchamos en contra. –

-Amigo Cy que buena idea.-

-Y de este modo nuestros amigos pudieron derrotar a su otro yo; que luego se volvieron a fundir en sus cuerpos, claro que esto agoto a nuestros amigos así que decidieron ir a otro lugar para recobrar un poco de energía, pero en eso que iban caminando por una de las calles de Jump City que se encontraba completamente en llamas se encontraron con el líder titán, que estaba parado encima de unos escombro y a su lado se encontraba la pequeña Raven cosa que sorprendió mucho a los demás; pero ese momento fue interrumpido por Trigon quien se había cansado de los titanes, así que decidió atacarlos.

-Insectos molestos ahora me encargare de ustedes.-

-Los titanes al ver que Trigon atacaría miraron a su líder, que no dudo en dar la orden de atacar también; pero antes de comenzar Robin le dijo a Raven que se escondiera y que no pierda la fe en él; Al principio los titanes atacaron con todo a Trigon incluso sin esperarlo recibieron la ayuda de Slade que apareció por encima de Trigon con una gran hacha, con la cual corto unos de los cuernos de Trigon; pero esto no fue suficiente ya que Trigon lanzo una enorme poder el cual derribo a nuestros amigos y a Slade también, quedando tirados en el piso a la merced de Trigon.

-En tanto la pequeña Raven que estaba observando todo y al ver a Robin hay tirado, corrió hasta el, intento despertarlo pero fue inútil Robin estaba inconsciente, fue entonces que Trigon se acercó mas a ella.

-Mi querida hija aun estas viva, pero no será por mucho ya que te mandare junto a tus amigos al mas allá. – Trigon disparo una gran poder contra Raven, que creando un escudo pudo detenerlo.

-Veo que aun té queda algo de mi poder en ti, pero eso no será suficiente para vencerme. – Trigon esta por lanzar otro ataque que al igual que el primero fue detenido por Raven; Al chocar los poderes una gran luz envolvió a Raven, y cuando esta cesa Raven se ponía de pie habiendo recuperado su estado original.

-Raven osas desafiar a tu padre.- Trigon podía sentir esa energía que provenía de Raven.

-Tu no eres mi padre; un padre debe ser generoso, un padre te cuida, y a mí me criaron los monjes; Y tu ya no perteneces aquí. – Raven lanza una fuerte onda de poder contra Trigon que estaba sintiendo en carne propia el inmenso poder de Raven, que cerrando sus puños genero una gran aura que envolvió a Trigon haciéndolo volver a su letargo eterno.

-Luego de que Trigon fue vencido por Raven la ciudad que se encontraba destruida volvía a su estado original y todos los habitantes de la ciudad regresaban a su estado original; haciendo lo mismo los titanes que al ver que Trigon fue vencido se sintieron contentos.

-Muy bien Raven lo lograste.-

-Raven al ver a Robin no pudo evitar aquello; Simplemente abrazo con fuerza a Robin dándoles las gracias y al sentir su cuerpo junto al de el, entendió aquel sentimiento que estaba floreciendo en ella.

-Viejo que es esto primero una sonrisa, un abrazo, ropa blanca lo único que falta es que ahora hagas chistes, aunque dudo que sean tan buenos como los míos jaja. – Luego de este comentario del chico bestia, los titanes no pudieron evitar reír.

-Niño bestia no te acostumbre mucho a la sonrisa y aun el oscuro es mi color favorito.

-Pero cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir que mi nombre es Chico bestia, ja ahora se la da de comediante... principiante. –

-Y así entre risas los titanes regresaban a su hogar la torre T, luego de haber derrotado a Trigon; Una ves que llegaron Raven se fue a su habitación donde se cambio de ropa por la habitual y se corto el cabello, ya cuando estaba lista se dirigió a la sala donde encontró a Robin parado frente al gran ventanal.

-Disculpa Robin podría hacerte una pregunta. – Raven se para frente a Robin

-Claro Raven, que necesitas. –

-Quisiera saber como lo haces, digo tu nunca pierdes las esperanzas, ha pesar que no tienes poderes siempre logras cosas asombrosas.

-Sabes Raven hay un dicho que dice que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde; Yo creo que una persona sin esperanza no tiene futuro, es por eso que yo estoy lleno de esperanzas por un mañana mejor para todos; Aunque quizás no te has dado cuenta Raven, pero tú eres la persona mas esperanzada que conozco, por que a pesar de lo que decían y de la profecía tu siempre quisiste creer en algo mas, y siempre te superaste a ti misma, es por eso que te admiro ya que a pesar de todo escogiste este camino, que muchas veces tiene momentos malos, pero al final siempre hay esperanzas de ganar y crear poco a poco un mundo mejor, no crees. –

-Si tienes razón Robin... gracias por tener esperanzas en mi. – Raven se daba media vuelta dejando a Robin enfrente de ese gran ventanal llamado ilusión.

-Y así pasaron unos días de tranquilidad hasta que la alarma de la torre T sonó, informándoles que la hermandad del mal había vuelto a sus andanzas; entonces Robin dio la orden de ir hasta donde estaban ellos, una ves que llegaron al lugar se encontraron con Gizmo, Mammoth y Jinx, quienes estaban robando una joyería.

-Pero si son los intento de héroes jaja. – Gizmo se burlaba de nuestros amigos hasta que Robin al frente les izo saber.

-Te equivocas enano... por que nosotros somos...

**- LOS JÓVENES TITANES.**

**FIN**

**( THE END)**

**Y que les pareció, bueno digan algo no sé lo que se les ocurra; Así que esperare sus revisiones como dice mi AMIGO Johnn23.**

Les agradezco muchísimos a los amigos que se fueron, a los que quedaron y a los que vendrán, tal vez aparezca pronto con otro de mis fic, bueno quizás no, pero el tiempo lo dirá no!. Sin mas muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic, de verdad lo aprecio muchísimo.

**Atte. Su amigo _El Santo_ o si prefieren _J. Ignacio._**

**Esto no es una despedida sino un hasta pronto... nos vemos**


End file.
